


Dance in the Light of a Lesson Learned

by Asgardslittlewriter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, But I swear it ends with all the happy feels, Depressed Steve, Depression, Drama & Romance, F/M, Feral, Heartache, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Its a wild ride up angst mountian, Love Triangles, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Possessive Behavior, Protective Thor (Marvel), References to Norse Religion & Lore, Rejection, Slow Build, Slow Burn, The bachelor but with super heros, The guilt train has left the station, There will be smut at like the end...., Thor has daddy issues ok?, True Mates, Wooing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 68,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asgardslittlewriter/pseuds/Asgardslittlewriter
Summary: Aubrey is an Omega Mutant with fire powers who is bridging the gap between the X-men and Avengers, she is calm, sweet and totally head over heels for Steve  Rogers. Steve who doesn't really notice her like that.It starts at a masquerade Party that has Steve meeting his cinderella Omega, who crashes into his world only to leave just as fast. Can he find her before its too late and she's lost to the arms of another?This is ANGST UP THE WAZOO! Its a heartbreaking Love triangle - A battle of head vs heart and who will she choose???
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 128
Kudos: 139





	1. Cinderella Loses a Shoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome one and all; if you all have read my stuff before you knnnnnnnoooow this is gonna be a mess :) if not then you have been warned!

Despite it all Aubrey was happy. She was settled after all the years of unrest; Or as settled as an omega mutant on the Avengers could be, which wasn’t normal settled but normal was never what she strived for. She only strived for internal peace and after all her years she was finally there... Or on the brink. 

She had a crush, no, it was more than that, she was in love with her Alpha team leader.

She spent most of her days in a flutter of stammers and blushes and her nights in misery. It wasn’t her fault that his Alpha musk stirred her mind in the batter. She was lucky for modern tech and her pheromone suppressor never let him pick up her pure undying love, for Captain America. 

The suppressors let others know her designation and her neck showed she was unmated but other then that nothing, they couldn't pick up her emotions or her upcoming heats. It was easier. Less eye-rolling from people around her and it stopped pervy self-entitled Alphas who think because they have a knot she must throw herself on hands and knees, begging for them to save her from the world. 

No Aubrey would never just settle for the sake of settling. She wouldn’t let herself get branded because that's what Omegas are ‘supposed’ to do. She would only settle for her mate.

Aubrey Kicked ass and used a dildo when it came time for her heat. 

She was ok with that... 

Until Nick Fury found her in some wasteland battlefield and offered her a job and bed she could keep that wasn't at the Mutant school. 

Until She shook hands with built, beard and blued eyed Steve Rogers.

Until she caught wind of his Alpha, the smell of fruity cigar smoke and the woods after a summer rain. 

Then when heat or really any self-pleasure came around she could only come when she imagined him plowing her with his teeth firmly in her neck. 

So that was Aubrey, happy but always in agony over her stern but sweet leader, who gave her a pat on the shoulder and a good morning outside of mission briefing and team gatherings. He liked her or she thinks so because the people he doesn't like really get the cold shoulder but outside of a friendly leader that's all she ever got. Steve didn't know it but she knew they were meant to be. Of Course, she could have just wiped off her suppressors and hang around him till he caught her scent but truth be told she was nervous. Meeting one true love will do that to a gal. 

Until tonight, because tonight was Tony's birthday and that meant her first time to show off all the cards God gave her. And he gave her a good hand, she was an Omega, so she had all the softness of a picturesque female, full lips and kind eyes, that could be seen from behind the mask that matched her tight black gown. True to Stark fashion he went above and beyond with his masquerade ball. Mystery was the theme.

“There.” Nat sat back with a grin. “You are ready.” Nat pinned the mask firmly in place, the one rule was no faces could be completely shown at any time. Aubrey looked at the mirror and smirked, she didn't look completely different, makeuped and masked, her Strawberry hair piled high on her head in a messy updo. Aubrey normally preferred to keep her clothing simple, jeans and tees, cloth slip ons unless in gear then she adorned a suit that could withstand her flames without burning off and leaving her naked. 

“You think he will notice?” Natasha was the only one who knew her soul-crushing crush. 

“He notices you, Aubrey.” She say tucking a finger on her chin, Aubrey raises a brow. “Ok maybe he doesn't see you like that, but that's just cause he is captain follow rules stick up my butt.” Nat conceded and Aubrey snorted. 

“There's no rules about teammates dating, You and Bruce, Clint and Sam, Vis and Wanda...” Aubrey listed. 

“Yeah but he follows a moral code, he is that type Alpha.” She sighed placing her own mask on. 

“And what type of Alpha are you?” Aubrey asked standing up, grabbing her suppressor cream. 

“The Type that gonna get laid tonight.” She looked over the shoulder of her red dress to wink. “Leave your neck free.” Nat rushed over to stop her. “Cover your wrist we don't want a war over you, but if you dance close enough he will be able to smell you.” Nat smiled and Aubrey thought for a moment before throwing caution to the wind. 

“Fine just this one night.” She smiled and took Nats arm. “Wait I thought Bruce isn't coming.” Aubrey's mind finally came around when they left her quarters. 

“He’s not, don't mean I won't throw a little private Banner after party.” Nat's eyebrows wiggled suggestively. “Looks like the team left without us.” Nat pouted over the empty shared space. 

“That's because you took forever with your hair. Do you curl your hair every day? I thought it was naturally like this.” Aubrey linked arms with Natasha as they waited for the elevator. 

“Curl it every morning.” She nodded. 

“It took you an hour.” Aubrey was stunned. 

“I get up at four.” Nat shrugged and Aubrey groaned. 

“I Have a hard time meeting for nine o'clock training let alone any earlier.” Aubrey sighed as she watched the number dwindle down to the event room or second floor of Stark towers. 

“And that is why there are never any chocolate donuts left for you.” Nat smirked.

“I like old fashioned ones anyways and my extra sleep.” Aubrey stuck her tongue out. 

The silver door slides open and they were wafted with a concoction of pheromones and pulsing music. Nat pointed out Steve to Aubrey and kissed her cheek before ducking out into the crowd. Of Course, Natasha could spot him after scanning the crowd for point two seconds, but once Aubrey caught his bulky shoulders slightly too long hair she realized how easy it was to recognize someone you saw every day. Sam and Clint were with Tony at the front but were Bucky and Steve were at the bar, chatting with Thor and Loki. 

She was discarded by the throng of people that was packed into the celebration hall. She went to greet Tony taking up more time then she wanted. By the time she was ready to head to Steve the dance floor was cleared for the second half of the party.

Wasting no time She went to the bar, kill two birds with one stone, get a drink and ask Steve to dance. She went around them first to order a martini, but she could hear them talking, Steve voice sending shivers down her spine. Aubrey could just start to see the black suit that hugged him tightly, his dirty dark blonde hair swept back messy being held back by the silver tie of his mask. 

The bartender placed her drink down and she thanked him kindly, sipping it before turning to see Pepper greeting everyone. She gave a sweet speech on her mate, that he ended up partly interrupting to lay a slightly indecent kiss on her. Tony welcomed everyone and asked them to join him and his mate on the dance floor. And that was Aubrey cue to make her self known from behind the wall of super soldier that kept her hidden.

“Excuse me, Captain.” The men's conversation stops, and they all turned to look at her, Her heart weakened at the sight of Steves blue eyes behind the sleek silver mask he adorned. “I was wondering if I could have a dance.” She finished with a soft smile, hoping her Omega gifts would help her along. Steve stared at her like he was looking at modern tec for the first time, until Bucky who was in a deep almost black green mask, bumped his arm.

“Dude when a hot mega, asks you to dance you say yes.” He growled, “Before some other Alpha takes her hand.” He winked at her and she laughed lightly. 

"If I may offer my hand should the Captain refuse, it be an honor." Thor spoke and she flushed, she had only met thor two times briefly, but each time was happy and normally end with her blushing red like her flames.

“Yes. Of Course.” Steve stammered holding out his hand for her. She smiled bigger and placed her glass on the bar next to them before placing her hand in his. The moment they touched she felt it. It felt right. Her inner omega purred in her chest. Steve lead her through the crowd to the dance floor. There were already other couples waltzing but they melded in just fine. 

“You look very beautiful. Tonight.” Steve broke the ice. 

“Thank you, you also look great.” She looked up at his eyes and was caught up in the pale blues. 

“Tony helped me, I don't know anything about dressing fancy.” He chuckled. 

“Well, Tony deserves a medal, because this suit..” She paused. “Sorry, that was way to forward.” Aubrey flushed up to her leader.

“No please be forward. It's nice.” Steve moved them gracefully around the other couples, the waltz has never been so interesting to her.

“Or embarrassing.” She muttered, looking at the lapels of his suit. 

“You're cute when you blush.” His words made her inner omega melt. 

“Your too kind.” She dared to look up at his blue eyes as he shrugged nonchalantly. Pulling her closer, the heat off their bodies getting to blend. Steve looked into the amber irises that were enhanced by the black mask that covered her face. He was taken back by the detail in them, the flecks of gold that shone through. He instantly knew he wanted to paint them. 

“If I may be forward.” He said and she nodded her small hands tightening to encourage him, her Omega soothing his nerves. “I would love to paint your eyes, they are captivating.” As he said it Aubrey's heart swelled in her chest.

“Yeah, I think we can arrange that.” Steve smiled big and wide. They twisted and another couple who were having trouble staying in time, the beta man bumped Aubrey sending her into Steve's chest, he caught her and bent down to ask if she was alright but then he caught it, the faint smell coming off her neck. 

Steve's arms flexed and his nostrils flared. 

His alpha came pounding through to the surface.

“Omega.” Steve nearly growled. She looked up at him with her big eyes. They locked gazes as he pieced together the scent that she protruded, lavender and freshly brewed coffee of a campfire. He never smelled a more pleasant omega in all his years. Some were sweet others to bitter but her; she was a blend of both. “Your mine.” It wasn't supposed to be possessive, but the red the twinged his eyes as his Alpha fought for control made it sound as so, it made her neck instantly tilt to the side in submission. She had always known that Steve was the one for her, but now that he knew it was like her soul snapped to attention. 

Steve took her hand tightly in his and pulled her off the dance floor to the back doors that lead out to the large balcony. He shut the door behind him, sealing them away from the party. Steve looked her over, trying to hold back his instincts to just bite her neck right then and there like some wild man. 

She stood frozen in place. She knew that it happened in a whirlwind, everyone always says once your pheromones lock onto your mates its an instant bond but now that it was happening she was frozen in place. Steve moved slow as not to startle his omega, he knew his eyes were slowly being engulfed the red of his Alpha.

“May I.” He asked his hand stretched out and she slowly placed hers in his, his warm touch soothing her instantly. His nose skimmed her wrist and he frowned confused. 

“Suppressants...” She muttered nervously, “I normally cover completely but I left my neck clear..” She rambled. 

“Can I?” He couldn't form sentences, he had to make sure, he had to smell her again. She nodded and he stepped closer, his hand cupping her shoulder his noses gently skimmed her scent gland making her whimper. He sighed as her scent graced him again. “Perfect.” 

“May I.” She was timider then he was but she was also itching to smell the undertones of his Alpha.

“Pretty Omega, you may do whatever you wish.” He tilted his head, her heart caught, he was being vulnerable with her, submitting to her. Aubrey reached up and placed her hands on his shoulders, burrowing into his neck where his shoulder met. She let out a whimper that had him clutching on to her, holding her close to him, his own head diving back down to breathe in and memorize his mate's scent. The excitement and adorning that came off her fluffed his Alpha more than anything ever had. 

There was a buzz from her pocket and she groaned. She wanted to stamp her feet.

“Should I” She peeked up at Steve who bit his lip breathing harshly. “I don't have too.” That was a lie the only people who called her were Logan or the Jean and they would only do that if it was important. Steve could feel her unease, it was important to her so he urged her on.

“No please, if you must.” She smiled big and thankfully while she reached between them making Steve step back for her privacy.

“Some better be dying.” She seethed into her phone, Steve smirked at his Omega as she barked in the phone.

_“Easy kitten.”_ Logan's rough voice came over the line. _“We on our way to get you, need ya.”_ The older mutant said there was no getting around it, what was worse is she know she would have to go. 

“No, I’m busy.” She looked up to Steve who was trying to make out the other half of the conversation. She Hoped maybe she could get out it somehow

_“I’m not taking no for an answer, Professor said we would need you specifically, Fury already cleared us to land on the top, suits in the ship, five minutes. I will come to get you.”_ He added before hanging up without letting her ague. Aubrey cursed and jammed her phone in her dress again. Her scent went from please to angry and nervous.

“Your leaving.” Steve stated and she nodded not looking at him.

“I have to.” Steve let out a low growl.

“Let me come with you.” He couldn’t leave her now, when she was unmarked and unprotected, especially if there was something urgent.

“Oh no, Captain.” She started, taking a step back, forcing Steve to take one forward into her space, touching her chin guiding her to look up at him. 

“Its Steve or Alpha to you omega. And why not if something wrong then shouldn't I be there for you?” He asked, his alpha tone making her inner omega pled with her to just do whatever he wanted. But Logan and Steve had fought every time they saw each other. If Logan knew Steve was her Alpha he never let her return.

“I can handle myself.” She put out a bright smile to put him at ease.

“I know you could, but you're my Omega.” He smiles brushing his thumb over her cheek, resting his arm on her shoulder. 

“Good, then I will see you later, Just cause you're my Alpha doesn't mean you can boss me.” She said more seriously. 

“I’m not trying to boss you.” He frowned. 

“Steve your scent marking me.” She looked down at his wrist when he was rubbing their gland together. Steve flushed sheepishly. 

“Sorry.” He said and her phone buzzed again but they both ignored it. 

“Don't be.” Aubrey smiled and then groaned as the buzzing didn't stop. She was going to stab Logan when she saw him

“It really is an emergency.” She could see his brows push together. 

“It is.” She sighed pulling herself away, turning to the door. 

“Wait.” Steve grabbed her arm, he pulled her backward.

“Steve I have to go.” As she said it he tugged her into his arms wrapping her into him tightly. He leaned down and gently placed a kiss on her lips. She melted into him as his tongue swept her mouth in and she damn near died at his flavor, the alpha in him echoed out everywhere. She forgot everything, for one moment it was just them together.

Her phone buzzed again and she pulled away just enough to rub herself over her suit coat marking himself for her own. 

“Omega.” He sighed as her sweet scent and heat left him. She lifted up and kissed him once more gently on his lips. 

“Soon Alpha.” She coos before disappearing before his eyes had opened. He looked around the balcony to find it empty and the door open. He ran through and looked for her. He pushed through the crowd with maybe too much force. He could no longer smell her with the almost suffocating scent of everyone else swarming him. 

He ran to the entrance, to the street, but he couldn’t see her or any missing taxis from the line that were waiting to make a score off the party members. He wilted like a flower and went back in hope someone else saw her. 

“Steve man where you go you missed it Loki and-” Bucky looked at his friend and paused.

“I found her.” Steve said happily. “My mate.” He grinned to his brother.

“Steve that great where is she?” Bucky asked and Steve's eyes flashed red, with disappointment and so anxiety that came because she was off doing some urgent thing without his protection, without his mark. 

“She had to go.” Steve let Bucky tug him the other Avengers. 

“Everyone Steve has met his mate!” Bucky and the team cheered. 

“Who is she! Or he.” Sam winked and Steve frowned the last half hour catching up to him. “What's the lucky Omegas name?” Sam asked and Steve sat down on a plush black seat, his brows rubbing against the masks as he realized a detrimental thing...

“I don't know.” He said shocked. “I didn't get her name.” He wanted to hit himself in the head for being so stupid.

“You moron.” Bucky hit the back of Steve's head with his flesh hand. “You at least got her number right?” Bucky asked and Steve turned red, his mouth hanging open. “Wow Steve, did she run off with your brain too?” Bucky groaned.

“Someone on the teams gotta know her, Tony must.” Steve looked over at Tony and groaned internally, by the way, Tony was flinging his arms around He doubted he would remember his own name by the end of the night, let alone his mystery Omega.

  
  
  
  


“Logan.” Aubrey growled as she jumped on to the Jet that was already lifting off before the doors even shut. She tore off her black mask and tugged her earring out of the holes. 

“Woohoo, Hot stuff!” He pulled her into a squishing hug. 

“No hugging. I am going to stab you repeatedly. “ She pushed off him and took the suit that was in his hands. 

“Ugh you smell like-” He stared at her in horror.

“My alpha.” She smiled triumphantly.

“I let you -” Logan already started.

“You didn't let me do anything, Professor thought it was a good idea to join forces and because I am not mated to another Xmen, and I didn't want to return to the school.” She forced Logan to turned so she could strip but he didn't move. 

“I let you, go to the Avengers for six months and you come back to me mated.” He growls like she hadn't even spoken. She forced Logan more emphatically to spin around putting his back to her.

“I just bonded with him.” She rolled her eyes unzipping her dress. 

“Even worse.” He seethed.

“Just tell me why you guys so desperately need me.” She pulled her heels off and slipped into X man uniform, sighing with contentment. She felt at home once more. Yes, she loved the Avengers but this was her family, the people she grew up with before taking a break from the X men. It was good to return every once and awhile to her roots.

“Some Ice harpy is braking into a lab, that has a part of the tesseract.” He said. 

“Shouldn't this be Avenger's job then?” She asked the tesseract was the Avengers territory.

“Would be it wasn't a Mutant doing the damage, plus, Tony's shin dig. They all probably too drunk to operate. Anyways we have and Anverger with us.” She tapped him on the shoulder and he spun around. “You look better in the yellow then that black and red garb Tony whipped up.” Logan pulled her to the next compartment were rest of the team was. They all gave her a brief hug before they turned back to the mission.

“We just need you to melt down the walls she put up and make sure she doesn't freeze any of us in the process.” Aubrey nodded, flexing her hands making little sparks shoot between her fingers. Her hear turned red as her powers flexed out.

“The anti-me. It should be fun.” As she said it, the flames in her eyes began to burn, her powers building up. Her mind though was still lingering one Steve...


	2. Prince Charming was a Moron and Forgot to Look for a Shoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve didn't get a shoe or a name so in the grand scheme of things, he is a moron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, friends! my other story is officially finished! So we will be on to the more regular updates from now on!   
> Strap in as the heartbreak train is pulling from the station and is heading up Angst mountain, and your conductor (IE me) has been nicknamed the Angst Witch of the North and she LOVES TO DRIVE FAST!

Aubrey got back to Stark towers at four am. She collapsed in bed after just barely shedding out of her suit. Her powers had never had to work so hard in her life. The ice queen escaped with help from a transporting Mutant they never encountered before. But they got the scepter that once held the tesseract, and it was now safe at the X men manor so all in all a job well done. 

She slept for a few hours before she rolled out of bed to find food, her stomach and nerves making her jump out of bed. She did shower cause she looked horrible and she didn't want Steve to see her like that. She bit back a giggle when she thought of her Alpha. 

Oh, she liked that... Her Alpha...

Dressing quickly in black jeans, grey top and a red flannel that used to be Logans but had long lost his scent. Out of habit, she put on her suppressant cream, groaning happily that once they marked the other she would never have to wear it again. She skipped off into the kitchen to find food and  _ her _ Alpha. Yea she was never gonna stop saying that. 

Everyone was buzzing as she made her way to the coffee machine. No Steve; she pouted but she did see Natasha sitting on the couch. Aubrey sat next to her friend ready to tell her everything excitedly but Natasha cut her off before she even opened her mouth. 

“Sorry you missed Tony's party, Fury told me you were leaving as soon as I got to him. But it's probably a good thing cause you'll never guess what happened.” She grabbed Aubrey's hand. 

“What happened and I didn't miss-” She was going to say she was able to be part of the party.

“Steve found his mate!” She squealed happily. 

“I know!?” Aubrey said slightly confused.

“You do? Let me guess Barnes questioned you already on her?” Natasha asked rolling her eyes. “Geeze you would think he’d let Steve do the talking. You know I'm half surprised he didn't find a way to Asgard and track down Thor and Loki to see if they know anything.” She sighed into her cup. 

“What are you talking about.” Aubrey wanted to scream it was her, but then thankfully Steve walked in. Aubrey turned to face him fully, beaming up at with a big smile. One she looked at him taking in his scent and his bright blue eyes she didn't know why she was so nervous about seeing him again.

Steve nodded to them but didn't really give Aubrey a passing glance. Was he mad that she left? It wasn't her fault, either way, she had to go; it was was the job surely he would understand. 

“Find her yet Steve?” Natasha asked and Steve sat in a chair next to the couch, sighing heavily. 

“I spent the whole night looking at the security camera on the street and the traffic cameras in the surrounding streets but I still can't figure out how she disappeared. I can't run face rec with Friday because her face was covered.” He let out a long sigh before taking a sip of coffee. “Hey, Aubrey thanks for helping out the X men last night.” He looked at her for a minute and she waited. Waited for him to look at her and go  _ ‘my sweet Omega there you are’  _ and she was utterly heartbroken he didn't recognize her. 

“Uh.” She blinked tilting her head in confusion. “Yeah, no problem.” She winced. Did Her own alpha not know who she was. She scooted closer to him, hoping he would look at her. Steve lit up for a moment and leaned into the couch, his hand touching the armrest she was leaning on.

Finally. She knew he wouldn't be mad at her.

“Aubrey do you know any blondes that would have been at Starks party? I know your new and everything but maybe?” He asked hopefully. 

Ok, Aubrey was not the brightest of Redheads but she never had been described a fully blonde. She stared at him dumbfounded. She was right in front of him. His mate was looking him in the eyes, she could feel the beginning of their bond hum in her veins. Could he not feel it too.

Maybe it was a joke. It had to be. 

Aubrey took a deep breath through her nose and she couldn't smell the hits of love and adoring she had ingrained in her brain from last night. He seriously didn't recognize her?

“Nope.” She whispered totally shocked. She sat in front of Steve dumbfounded, just willing him to look at her, to see her. See her for who she really was. His mate.

“You don't remember what she wore?” Natasha asked but Aubrey felt like she was drowning in the sudden crash of heartbreak. She felt completely unprepared and overwhelmed. She felt her heat rise with her emotions.

“A black dress with straps?” He groaned squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. “ I don't know I didn’t pay attention to that I’m a guy Natasha.” He sighed pouting slightly, his hands scrubbing at his beard as he thought back. 

“I’m sure she will come to you.” Natasha reassured him leaning over Aubrey to pat his leg. 

“I hope so I can't stand being away from her.” Aubrey felt like he was stabbing her with tiny knives.

“I have to go.” Aubrey abruptly stood up and looked at Steve for a moment begging him to recognize her, she stood in front of him her hands waving out around her like she was trying to call him to her. But he just looked at his phone. Her hands slammed to her legs and she spun on her heels.

Aubrey bit back her tears and darted to her room, shutting the door harshly with a slam. He never looks at her, she thought he knew it was her. How does he not know what his own teammates looked like? They saw each other every day! She only put her hair up, her eyes were the same, and her mouth. 

She touched her lips as she remembered the feel of his hot lips and the rub of his sandy beard.

He kissed her... How? How could he not know her? She thought he knew who he was talking too. Who doesn't ask there Omegas name? What kind of girl just walks up to a stranger and asks for a dance without introducing themselves first. 

She paces her room and with each thought and step, she became hot. So hot she feared she would literally burn a hole in the floor. Her powers always fluxed with her emotions.

Aubrey snuck out of her room went to the gym as her anguish morphing into burning adrenaline. Tony made the training room blast-proof, reassuring her that she could set the room on fire and nothing would singe. 

“Friday, Lock the room down please.” She whispered, She needed to let out the anger that was blazing under her skin, before something bad happened. Her eyes were already seeing red, She could feel her hair turning to darker red. As the door locked down she screamed out and burst out in flames.

If others could see her they would only see her turn form, Blazing red hair and ruby eyes, surrounded by flames, this was her true nature, and her pain was making her stronger.

Her own Alpha didn't like her normal self, hell he didn't even see her. 

Aubrey knew rationally she should just tell him. She thought while throwing wads of flames at the wall, of all the reasonable things she should do. But she shouldn't have to tell him. Right? Shouldn't he know? Isn't that the point of the whole magical bonding factor, that he would know her come hell or high water. 

She felt the flames around her spread around her, engulfing her completely. She needed to tell him; after she burnt out her rejection. He didn't like her like this, he didn't notice her, maybe she needs to show him. 

Aubrey's flames died down and her hair changed back to its lighter self, the flames dissipated to nothing. The rejection still hung off her. She knew if she was to take off her suppressors that it would waft off her like a rainy day, messing up her pheromones so she decided to keep it on as she marched to find Steve and set him straight. Maybe yell at him a little bit; she wasn't a perfect Omega ok?

He was in the kitchen looking over a tablet. 

“This is all the unmated Omegas at the party.” Tony said looking up at her smiling kindly She fidgeted watching as Steve scrolling over all the faces on the screen. 

“Steve, can I talk to you?” She cleared her throat, little flames danced over her fingers as she fidgeted. Steve's nose scrunched in annoyance when he glanced up. 

“Can it wait?” He asked and she swallowed back her hurt, her flames raising up her palms. Aubrey stared at him her mouth falling open. 

“Yep.” She said with a tight lip. 

“Woo Bic! Friday just said you lit up the gym like it was a building for an action movie. What did Logan piss you off too? That guy has the biggest stick up his ass.” Tony groaned. Aubrey looked at the screen and Steve paused for a moment, her own picture along with three other women of different ages before he flexed his finger scrolling on. 

Aubrey felt her Omega inside get rejected for the third time that morning, it was making her darker and darker each time. 

“You know what Captain. Never mind, it’s nothing.” She spit loudly and spun on her heels huffing out of the room, a faint twinge of rotting flowers left in her wake. Her Alpha had rejected her firmly, and he didn't even know it and that made it all the worse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the fun begin....   
> YOu know the way the grinch smirks.... yah that's how I look right now.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!  
> Thanks for Reading! Update soon... Maybe tomorrow


	3. The Audacity a Soulmate has is Unbelievable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Moron somehow has a talent of jamming his foot in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back my friends!  
> The water is starting to boil....

Steve had now gone forty-eight hours from seeing his Omega. His mystery girl with the golden flecks in her eyes, and the heart-stopping smile on her lips. He couldn't focus on anything but her, finding her, thinking of her and just missing her. But he knew she would come for him when she was ready. He waited one hundred years he can wait a few days. Until then he was content with just feeling the beginnings of their bond lightly knot inside him. 

He went out to eat with Bucky to waste time, they walked a farmers market and he came across a lavender Candle that was reminiscent of her scent. 

He bought it without thought. 

Along with a necklace that he thought would look great on her. 

No one, not even Bucky knew Steve had a small chest hidden in his bedroom with small gifts he thought His omega would like, he had been building it for a few years now. Small things, like jewelry, and trinkets he had picked up on his travels. They always kinda just spoke to him, he didn't know what it was that made his think _‘ yeah she will love this.’_ but his inner alpha demanded he get them. 

Steve always planned on giving it to her the night they mated and marked one another. He had it all planned out. 

Of Course, he didn't know who she was, and even after he met her she was still surrounded in mystery but there were things he just knew about her, by his gifts he had hidden away. 

Like he knew she liked books on greek mythology because he found a rather old illustrated book on it. Or that her favorite color was a deep red because he had a few little things of the same color. 

It swelled him with pride to know how well he had always cared for her, even before he laid eyes on her. 

Steve was a little worried that she hadn’t come back for him yet, she left for something urgent, and he worried she was alone dealing with something heavy. Like a family member's death or something along those lines, where one should not be alone. If she was distress he would kill to comfort her. 

He wanted to be there for her and was cursing himself for not putting up more of a fight to go with her, but he had faith she would come back for him and set him at ease. She would feel the need to be with him the way he wanted to be with her and it wasn't like his Omega would willfully resistant him when he didn't do anything wrong. 

  
>>>>>>>>>>

Aubrey Decide to try once more. She would make Steve listen. She was dying to take off her suppressors but her smell was wrong. She hadn't been sleeping, nor had she eaten, her heart was broken ever since he blatantly shooed her away. 

Aubrey decided to bake, while she couldn't sleep. All she wanted was to go Steve, to crawl into bed and have him hold her and tell her this was all some twisted dream but she would seem crazy to sneak into her Captain's room at the ripe hour of two am when he had mate - even though it was her. 

Gosh, how had she gotten into this mess? 

She decided to make cinnamon muffins. They were her favorite snack, and she needed something comforting. She toyed with the idea of calling Logan and have him help her but if he knew Steve rejected her he would just barrel into the Avenger tower to kill him and she didn't want that. She kept herself alone with her secret. 

“Is someone up?” There was a raspy voice from the door jam. Aubrey jumped in her skin, she spun around and was faced with the bare-chested and sweat-soaked Steve. She shuddered at the sight. “Of its just you Aubrey.” Steve brushed passed her to get a glass of water. “Can't sleep either?” Aubrey swallowed and looked down at her bare legs. She was in only one of Logan's shirts that swamped her and a pair of fuzzy socks. 

“Oh umm.” She stuttered, watching him chug his water with a desperate need, Steve didn't even notice her scantily clad legs.

“Me either, I just hit the gym.” He said moving to the bar stools, sitting down at the counter. “Baking?” He asked giving her a small smile.

“Yeah, sometimes I do that when...” She watched him look at the pile of cooling muffins. 

“May I?” He asked and she nodded wordlessly. She bit her lip waiting to see if he liked them.

“Crap.” Steve groaned deepily. “These are so good.” He took another bite. Aubrey lit up at his praise. Her Omega coming out if its cave, ears perked. “My mom used to make these, she worked at a bakery when I was a kid, before...” He stopped and closed his eyes before shaking his head. “It's like going back in time.” He smiled. “Can I tell you a secret?” He asked and she moved forward, only the counter between them. “I just know my Omega likes Cinnamon, you know how they say mates have similar taste pallets?” He questioned and she nodded almost too fast. “Cinnamons my favorite.” Steve said and then sighed. “I hope she's ok.” He took another bite. “Sorry I’m just dumping all this on you, are you ok?” Steve asked and Aubrey chewed her lip. 

“Steve?” She opened her mouth, she had her words rehearsed in her head. There was a shuffle of feet and Bucky came through the dark hallways. The kitchen was dimly lit, just the stove light casting big shadows as BUcky came in flopping next to Steve. 

“Stevie? Bic?” Bucky blink a few times. “I thought I was the only one who was up at this time.” Bucky smirked. 

“Bucky you gonna try these muffins Aubrey made.” Steve looked at her as she nodded awkwardly.

“Please there for everyone.” She touched the hem of her shirt, feeling more exposed than before. 

“Wow, that's a trip.” Bucky inhaled his. “Like.” He closed his eyes as fragmented memories tried to come together for him.

“My ma’s right?” Steve said and Bucky opened his eyes. 

“Yeah!” He looked to Aubrey and gave her a smile. “I didn't know you baked.” Bucky said and she shrugged.

“Only when I need comforting.” Her voice was small. 

“You probably miss your old team?” Bucky said taking another one. 

“Something Like that.” Aubrey looked at Steve who was playing with his phone. 

“I hope my Omega bakes.” He said wistfully. “Just something about warm pastries that makes me happy.” Steve said. 

“Your whipped.” Bucky groaned. “All I hear is my omega this, my omega that.” Bucky groaned. “Tell me Bic, Steve was bothering you for what five minutes, did he bring her up?” Steve flushed red and winced. 

“Uh no. Just his mom.” Steve mouthed a thank you. 

“Lucky you then. I swear if she doesn't live up to the hype in his head-” BUcky didn't even finish his thought before Steve cut him off. 

“I don't care if she bakes or not or whatever. I just want her to be happy and healthy, that's all.” Steve looked to bucky then to Aubrey. “Anything else is a bonus.” He gave her a wink. “But your Alpha Aubrey is going to be a lucky man you meet him because these are not gonna last till the morning.” Steve gave her a friendly smile and suddenly Aubrey felt tears well up in her eyes. 

She grits her teeth and forced a fake smile that he didn't look twice at. 

“Enjoy, I’m going to try to get some sleep, we have training in the morning.” She whispered and the boys gave her a half heart good night and she ducked out of the kitchen her breath coming fast. She hardly made it in to her room before her tears fell only to steam off her cheek moments later, her flames were now constantly burning her up. Half the reason why she couldn't sleep was that it was hot even for her. 

>>>>>>>>>>

Aubrey went straight to the gym that morning and hit the treadmill. Her inner omega slowly became quieter and quieter. Last night when she stood in front of him while he listed off things about his Omega he hoped she was like knowing that it was her and she did like those things, she was giving him the things he wanted and yet he still couldn't see her as more than his teammate, it made her Omega clamp up and hideaway. 

Normally her nesting habits made her a clean person, she always had to make her bed and fluff her specially picked pillows and put her throw blankets just so, it was just one of though instinctual things that she HAD to do because that what she craved but this morning she rolled out of bed and didn't have that desire to fix the soft blankets she spent years looking for. No, she didn't want to fluff the many pillows she had found from around the world. 

Looking at them, knowing she picked them out with her alpha in mind made her want to shed them from her bed altogether and dump them at his door and never look back. But knowing him he would just think the laundry people mixed up door numbers.

How he was so daft was beyond her.

Steve was a smart man. He was the best leader she ever worked under, he was amazing in combat and rallying the troops. He could do the math on the fly and make a strategy in his sleep that's why she was having a hard time believing he was this asinine. 

Maybe she was in the denial stage of grief. She felt grief of the fact he didn't _KNOW_ her. 

Steve was the first into the gym, his friendly wave to her made her run faster. 

Steve felt a little tug in his stomach when he saw Aubrey. Ever since last night, he felt a pull to her, like he felt when he and Bucky were apart; just his hindbrain telling him to care and comfort. 

“Hey, I hope you got some rest.” Steve grabbed the treadmill that was next to her. 

“Yeah, some.” Aubrey choked out. forcing her self not to look at him or in his direction. She found a very interesting chip in the paint on the wall in front of her to glare at. 

“Good, I have a big training day so I hope you're in tip-top shape.” He said eyeing her closely and She nodded not looking at him. Steve put his headphones in and clicked on his phone before starting up his cardo, watching her from the corner of his eye.

Natasha came in a few minutes later and hopped on Aubrey's other side. 

“Hey girl!” Natasha beamed.

“Hi, Natasha.” Aubrey looked ahead knowing that if Natasha looked to close she would see the pain that lingered over her. 

“So I was thinking cause you know who is off the market.” Aubrey willed her flames to stand down, not wanting to melt the metal and plastic that was the treadmill. “You should go after Barnes.” Natasha kicked up her rate and started running in time with Aubrey who winced. 

“I don't think that's a great idea.” Aubrey huffed. 

“What's not a great idea?” Steve pulled his earbuds out and looked to the girls watching as Aubrey winced. 

“I thought her Bucky would be good together.” Natasha said and Steve's face lit up brightly, He trusted Bucky and something was telling him that Aubrey needed someone to look out for her. He just knew it. 

“You know that's not a bad idea. I mean Bucky does have a thing for redheads.” Steve was trying to play it cool. Aubrey whipped her head to face him. Her eyes were a blaze of dark reds like they were when she was in battle. Steve felt two feet tall under her glare.

“What color hair do I have?” Aubrey slowed her pace and he tilted his head.

“Red.” He said quickly like a boy in trouble. 

“Red.” Aubrey repeating. “Not like a strawberry blonde?” She held his stare for almost too long.

“I mean Its light but, you know when you use your powers it turns like fire red... No pun intended."Steve swallowed.

“Aubrey your hair is red now... Are you ok?” Nat stopped her run and that's when Aubrey realized her hands were flames, melting the armrest that she was gripping. 

“Yeah I'm fine, sometimes my powers flare up when I work out.” THat was an utter lie. Her powers were only linked to her emotions. 

“What don't you get some water and cool off.” Steve said softly making her look to him with hope in her eyes. “And think about asking Bucky for coffee it would be really good for him, he hasn't been out with a Dame in too long, doing it with a friend like you might make it easy for him.” Steve smiled and Aubrey stared at him in horror. 

He didn't know it but he just asked his Omega to date his best friend. She felt like she had been slapped in the face. She didn't even respond to him before she slinked away her hands forming tiny balls of fire.

“I thought she liked Bucky.” Steve said watching Aubrey leave the gym. 

“She does... I don't know what is wrong with her, but ever since that mission with the X men she's been...” Natasha turned up her machine. 

“Off.” Steve finished. “Maybe she just doesn’t want to date.” Steve shrugged and went back to warming up, looking at the door where Aubrey had left through. If she needs a friend that's what he be for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll do TWO chapters today, so hang tight, I want to get to the Love triangle part of all this.


	4. And the Triangle Forms...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Prince Steve, from the kingdom of Moron (population 1) Finally says something he won't come back from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot thickens........ muahhahahhahahah

“Come on Aubrey, drinks at Tony's club?” Natasha was wiping her forehead with a towel. The Team was standing in a semicircle, Aubrey was off to the side and she shook off the adrenaline from the team training. She looked at the Avengers as they looked at her, watching her hair turn lighter as she powers dissipated under her skin. 

“Come on Bic.” Tony tapped out of his suit and she watched as it folded up into his watch.

“Please.” Bucky was the first to walk over to her. “Come be fun if your there.” She was a sucker for Bucky, He was always dragging her out of the tower for these random food trips. “I found a Churro truck a block from the bar so if it sucks we can bail.” Ever since she taught him how to use google maps he conned her into trying all these wild food places. 

She watched as Steve slung his sweaty arm over Bucky and Aubrey sucked in her breath, his Alpha musk was thick; she knew if he asked her anything she would just say yes as long as he was clouding her with his pheromones. 

“Come on; Wouldn't be a team outing if you didn't join.” He gave her a lopsided smile that touched his blue eyes, As pissed as she was at him she could still feel her resolve slipping. 

“Fine. But everyone shower. You all stink.” She really just need Steves scent to damper. It was to persuading. 

“Team- forty minutes in the common room.” Steve said and Bucky bolted from Steve's side. 

“Dibs on the shower first.” Bucky was already out the gym door. 

“Crap.” Steve didn't give her a passing look as he ran out to chase after Bucky ready to tackle him.

“Don't know why the wonder twins didn't let me make them a bigger room.” Tony sighed walking out the gym to change. “Kinda thought they were hot for the other till Caps mystery Omega came round.” Tony looked to Natasha who rolled her eyes. 

“They missed each other. I give a month before Bucky socks on the floor drive Cap up a wall. But maybe his mate is a cleaner.” She shrugged. Aubrey followed behind them rolling her eyes. 

She was a cleaner. 

“Think Steve will take bucky with him when he mates?” Tony snorted. 

“I don't think they'll ever part.” Aubrey spoke up looking at the ground. 

“His mate might not like him or not wanna share.” tony didn't look back as he spoke.

“Then she is a shit mate.” Aubrey hissed and turned away. Her anger rolling back in. “I’m taking the stairs.” She broke away from the group but they didn't even notice her drift off. 

>>>>>>>>>>>

Aubrey wore the same makeup from the night of the ball. She curled her lashes and put on the same pale pink lipstick. She wore a black tank top and a black jean skirt, she also pinned her hair up. She made her look as close to the formal one. She trying to be hopeful. He will see her tonight. She still put on her suppressors cause she wasn't stupid. She didn't need for some Alpha dick to try anything at a New York bar. 

If all else failed she was going to take Steve's naive face in her hands and scream at him. 

Steve and Bucky were laughing when she stepped out of her suite, dolled up and ready. She took a deep breath, her hair and eyes were still red with heartbreak but they were lighter with the hope she was filling herself with. Bucky winked at her as she strode over, but her eyes were on Steve, who was in a Black button-down that hugged him tightly, almost begging for relief. Grey slacks, pressed neatly. His long hair was swept back, his beard she noted was shorter to stay fresh. 

“Look at you Bic.” Bucky smiled and she flushed slightly. Steve's eyes borrowed together as he looked at her. She bit her lip, she had hope that maybe this was it. She turned to face him fully, looking up at her Alpha with eager pleading eyes. 

“Won't you be cold?” He said like a father eyeing a teen daughter. Aubrey snorted and laughed. He frowned at her laugh.

“Oh, you're serious.” She laughed, touching his arm, instinctually. 

“Of Course I’m serious you are not wearing much and it's night time.” He looked to Bucky for encouragement. 

“Steve.” She looked at him blankly. “Touch my shoulder.” She ordered. He fidgeted. “I won't bite.” She rolled her eyes.

“I’m sure you Omega won't care if you touch a friend's shoulder.” Bucky already knew what was going to happen. He could see the wisps of her hair darken; he didn't know it wasn't on purpose. 

Steve slowly put his hand on her shoulder for a moment her world clicked to where it was supposed to be and she was wishing she hadn’t put her suppressors on. Steve's hand flew off and he blew on it. 

“All Fire Cap.” She shrugged. 

“All the time?” He questions blowing on the tips of his fingers. 

“Just under the skin.” She winked. 

“That why we call her Bic. One flick and your toast.” Tony came in and smiled brilliantly.

“I just thought it was because she was like a lighter.” Steve pouted. 

“That too.” BUcky said and nudged Aubrey's shoulder. Steve smiled smugly at the gesture and Aubrey grit her teeth it was going to be a long night. 

  
  


The bar was packed. The overwhelming smells of mixed designations made Aubrey's nose crinkle. Before she would have caught one or two scents that appeased her to some extent but now? Now it was like a trash can. It made her want to gag. Only Steve's scent was good to her. She looked to Steve and watched as his own nose wrinkled. She smiled. Even if he didn't know who she was to him he was still satisfied with only her. 

Tonight. Tonight she would tell him. She just needs to find the right moment. 

Tony sat them in the Vip Section, Aubrey sat between Steve and Thor. Aubrey Like Thor he was sweet and handsome. His scent didn't make her gag like the rest of the ALphas. He was reminiscent of Steve; Smoke off a wood stove and dew off grass. It was close enough for her to find comfort in. 

“Lady Aubrey.” He boomed in her ear. She looked up to him her lips wrapped around a straw. 

“Thor.” She grinned. They hadn't talked much. He was off realm more often than not now that she was around to round out the numbers. He and Loki were thick as thieves these days. IT was sweet to see after she had heard of all the follies they had been through. 

Loki was a devil with a silver tongue. A Cunning Omega, She almost mistook him for an ALpha but that was the point. They got along well but they were total opposites down to the core of their beings. Fire and Ice. 

“Would you let me have your hand in a dance?” He asked her and she choked on her drink. Steve patted her back. 

“You good?” he asked and Aubrey nodded glancing back at him. She nodded. “Probably means she doesn't wanna dance though.” Steve said. 

Steve had been feeling something since the late-night muffins. He wasn't sure what it was but he felt protective over Aubrey. If he wasn't bonded with his Omega he thought he had a crush but that wasn't it. He only had eyes for his gal... But Aubrey still pinched his insides. 

“Oh.” Thor looked sullen. Aubrey felt bad and she touched his ham arms gently. 

“No Thor I just didn't know you danced.” She didn't want to ruin her friendship. 

“Yes I like this new age style; it's reminiscent of the burlesque lounge's back home.” Thor said and she flared red. Steve coughed. 

“Yeah But Aubrey doesn't dance.” Steve spoke for her and she frowned looking up at him 

“Yes I do.” she was confused. 

“Not like that.” Steve hand gestured to the packed dance floor.

“Nat and I go dancing.” Aubrey Blink up at him. 

“Right but your girls. You can dance with other girls.” Steve was fumbling over his words and Aubrey smiled small her Omega poking out of her cave. 

“No we dance with other men... Well not so much Nat but I have.” Aubrey was pushing steve trying to see where his instincts were taking them.

“Like that? You dance like that with men?” He sputtered. As he watched the dity gropping that was happening a few feet away from them. The same pit that had swallowed up part of the group. 

“Yes...” She trailed, watching him tense up. 

“Steve's a prude.” Bucky leaned in to rescue Steve. “Thinks dancing is like second base.” Bucky toyed with Steve who blushed. 

“That is not dancing.” He grumbled. 

“What would it mattered if I danced like that?” Aubrey asked leaning closer. Hope was bubbling in her throat. He was jealous. 

“Yeah Stevie first her outfit now dancing?” Bucky looked to her and Steve huffed, Her arms crossed. "Steve?" Bucky pushed.

“She like a little sister to us.” He half-shouted. Aubrey heart was swallowed up by the dread in her stomach. 

“What?” She whispered.

“You're like my little sister.” He looked at her with his big blue eyes. “I’m just looking out for ya.” Steve saw her devastation as a sad adoring stare, maybe some thankfulness. 

“But I'm not.” She said a little too harsh. “I am-”  _ your Omega  _ the words were in her mouth ready to fall. 

“Awe come on Bic; We can't help it. Us Alpha's we just look out for the ‘megas in our group.” Bucky leaned over and took her hands. “We just don't want you hurt.”Aubrey looked between the two and she took a breath. “When you find you alpha we let up.” He smiled. 

“It's just our biology. We protect.” Steve said. “Once we _clear_ your alpha” He laughed. “We will let up.” Aubrey swallowed up her words. She stared at Steve, She blinked up at him. They were close; Arms brushing in the booth, she could smell the undertones of his alpha and what hit her was the non-lust. He wasn't even a little bit attracted to her. 

Aubrey's nose flared and she forced a smile on her face. It hurt. It hurt to curl her lips. It hurt to look at him after she tried so hard. She tried to be what he fell for and it was not enough. He wasn’t even attracted to her as a woman. He saw her as a sister. The word poisoned her. 

“Thanks, guys. That's really sweet of you.”Her hands shook as she made her tight voice as airy as she could. “I need so air though, I have to burn off the alcohol.” She faked another smile. Steve moved Bucky out of the way and Aubrey slid out of the bench, her knees wobbled. 

“You good to go alone?" Bucky touched her elbow. If he knew her, he would know that the fact that his hand was burning would mean she was upset. But they didn't know her in any way. 

Suddenly she was washed with loneliness. She missed Logan and Rogue. She wanted to run back to the school and curl under the scent of her old team. She didn't want to be alone anymore. But she knew that she didn't really want them she wanted her Alpha. She wanted Steve to hold her and make her feel loved. 

“Once I burn it off I'll be good as new.” She didn't look him in the eyes and she didn't give him time to argue either. 

The men watched as she disappeared into the crowd. Thor was confused. 

“Did I miss anything after I left?” Bucky and Steve looked between the other and shrugged. 

“Not really. Steve mate hasn't shown back up.” Bucky said and Steve felt a tug in his gut. He missed her so much but it didn't hurt yet. He THought he be a wreck by now but oddly he wasn't worried Like he just knew deep in his bones she ok. 

“But Lady Aubrey? Nothing new with her?” He asked and they both nodded in unison. 

“She's been kinda distant but sometimes ‘mega get like that.” Steve said but even as he said it, looking out at the place where the crowd had swallowed Aubrey up he knew something else was off. “She kinda runs away when someone talks about finding her Alpha.” Steve mused aloud. 

“Maybe she's lonely.” Bucky leaned back in his chair. “It's not often that Omegas are not settled at her age.” he took a sip. “Not that it matters - Omegas are worth more than who they mate.” He said even though it was only Alphas in his company. “Just that, she doesn't date and I have never seen her with anyone or talk about anyone.” He shrugged. “Must be hard.” He looked at Steve who nodded. 

“So she is not linked or bonded with anyone.” Thor fishes; Bucky and Steve cut Thor a glare. 

“Don't even think about it. Your way too old for her.” Bucky frowns. 

“You do realize if you convert Asgards time Midgards Aubrey and I are the same right?” Thor stood up. “Something is wrong with her.” Thor left his glass half empty and he pulled away from the two protective alphas. 

“Thor.” Steve was dripping Alpha. So much soo it made Bucky twitch with confusion. 

“You don't trust me with your... Sister?” Thor was hurt. They were close friends; brothers in arms. 

“I don't trust anyone with her.” Steve was growling low in his chest. 

“Your act as if she is yours.” Thor Pointed out what Bucky was starting to think. 

“No. I’m looking out for my friend.” Steve said rationalizing with himself. 

“I am your friend she is your friend I see no trouble. Besides your not her Alpha in any way you have to right to say who she can't be with.” Thor left on that blunt note. 

“Steve?” Bucky touched Steve's shoulder and that's when he realized his teeth were barred. “You ok?” Bucky asked. 

“I think it's cause my mates missing. If she was in Aubrey's situation I would want someone to look out for her.” Steve sat down trying to shake the feeling that was gnawing in his stomach. 

“She will be fine.” Bucky reassured him but steve wasn't sure who he meant; His mate or Aubrey.

  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Aubrey's breath was coming too fast. She sucked in more air while none came out. Her hand was ablaze scorching the brick wall she was leaning on, her head dangling under shoulders as her body shook with the hurt wafted through her. 

She felt so stupid. The makeup and clothes. She felt stupid. Maybe she was hit on the head on the mission with Logan and she dreamed up her and steve bonding. Maybe he met a blonde Omega after she left; maybe he liked her better. 

Stupid. She was so stupid to ever think he would like her. 

Just an orphaned mutant.

Sister. Ugh.

He never liked her like that, it was just some mix up in their pheromones. Maybe it was a mistake. 

Aubrey could feel her Omega go further from her, the flames in her burned hot. She wanted to get it all go and let the flames that were swelling out.

“Lady Aubrey.” There was a subtle boom of Thor's voice coming from where the back door. She tried to stop. To cool herself and put back on the facade she was forced to wear even though it cracked more every day. She heard his boots hit the pavement as once he spotted her. “Hey.” He comes closer touching her shoulder. “Lady Aubrey.” He cooed softly. She looked up at him, her makeup ruined from the steam coming off her face. She swallowed. 

“Don't .” She didn't know what she didn't want him to do. Comfort her, tell or look. 

“Aubrey.” Thor purred a soothing Alpha coo, She waited for him to jump back as her skin was that of a stovetop but he held a strong hand on her.

“I’m fine Thor. I just need to calm down.” She said from his chest but he ignored her. “You can go.” She said small. Everyone else did. 

“I cannot. You are in distress and I can't ignore that.” she froze for a moment. “Breath.” he coached her. Pushing her head up to meet his soft eyes. “And out, slowly.” She followed his voice and slowly after a few moments she calmed. Thor pulled out a hanky from his back pocket before he silently asked and she let him care for her. He gently wiped under eyes, cleaning up the smudges of black before he softly wiped her lips clean to show her natural pink. “Let's walk.” Thor gently commanded. He pulled her into his side, slinging his arm over her protectively. 

They walked slowly in silence. The streets were relatively cleared all things considering. 

“Thank you.” Aubrey looking up to Thor who smiled down at her. She finally broke the silence once the club was no longer visible.

“It's my honor.” His hand that rested on her arm stroked her bare skin soothingly. 

“You didn't have too, I was being... Stupid.” She looked down at her feet. 

“You aren't stupid for having feelings.” Thor chided softly. 

“I am foolish for the reason for having them.” She grumbled.

“If it warned a panic attack it wasn't foolish.” Thor was speaking partly from his own experiences. 

“Do you think that the mating system is perfect?” Aubrey looked up to Thor watching his face. She waited for the scoff. The one everyone gives when anyone questions the way biology works. 

“What do you mean?” He was thinking. 

“Do you believe that there is one perfect mate out there for everyone? That magically you just find that one person?” Aubrey watched as Thor weighed his thoughts in his head. He guided her across the street into a lit-up park. He saw a coffee stand and brought her over. 

“In my Homeland.” He started as they got in line behind an older Couple. “We believe that there are multiple destined mates.” He watched as the old couple move hand in hand after getting their order. “Think about it; what if someone's true mate was born across the world. What if they never met? Would they just be alone? No.” He let Aubrey order her own drink before he just got the same. She fished out a twenty from her back pocket and Thor gave her his best Alpha look and she rolled her eyes tucking her money away. 

“I guess that makes sense.” She turned to face Thor. 

“On Asgard, we are always aiding allies in battle; we lose people for often than not. It hurts but most move on. There is such a thing as love after love.” He paid for their drinks and tucked her back under his arm protectively. “We believe in fate. Every choice you make; right left, yes no, do or not do. Are all tiny choices that change our lives. Say one potential mate is down a back street and another is down the opposite road. One day you decide to left instead of right or vise versa.” He sat down on a bench taking Aubrey with him. “What I’m trying to say is that there is not just one path we must follow. The world is a big, confusing place. To say that there is only one mate would be a wild idea. There are too many variables that must lineup.” He sighed.

“I understand.” She smiled at him. His arm still slung around the back of her shoulder. “Do you think that fates can be cruel? That maybe you meet one of your mates but they already choose differently?” She whispered. 

“Life is hard. Things don't always work out.” He looked too old for his body as he spoke. “I tend to try and see the brighter side of things but I know of the hardships.” He muttered looking at his drink. They sat in silence. Both understood what he had said. “Your heartaches.” He said after a minute.

“Yeah.” It felt good to say it out loud. To have someone see her. 

“You found your mate?” He asked and she laughed without joy.

“HOnestly. I don't know anymore. Maybe it was all in my head, she shook her head leaning into her arms. Thor's wide hand fell to her back.

“Tell me about it.” He said and she took a deep breath. 

“He caught my scent, he said I was his... He scented me. We started to bond but I had to go.” She rolled her eyes. “The job ya know.” Aubrey waved her hand around. “And now he doesn't even know who I am. He didn't know me when he marked me. He doesn't like me. Not the real me.”She growled. “He rejected me.” SHe whispered in and her heart felt as though it was going to melt in her stomach acid. 

“He didn't ask your name?” Thor said confused.

“I thought he knew it was me.” She said desperately. “We see each other every day.” She sighed. 

“And now he doesn't realize you are his Omega.” THor was frowning. 

“Yep.” She looked over at Thor expecting him to tell her to be a good little omega and tell him and apologize for all this. 

“Is he stupid?” Thor asked and his question shocked her.

“Starting to think so.” She laughed small. “I was going to tell him multiple times but he brushed me off. He doesn't like me just my designation. Do I even want that? I want some to love me for me not because their body say so.” Aubrey was working her self up as she spoke. "That's not love."

“Oh, sweet girl.” Thor sighed. “You are who Steve met? I see it now at the ball you asked him to dance.” Thor saw through the mask. She nodded weakly. “And now he thinks of you as a sister.” She nodded tears welling in her eyes. 

“He rejected me.” Aubrey sputtered. “I think he broke me.” She let a tear fall before her flames rose to her skin. “Am I wrong? Thor as an Alpha you would know, right? I’m not crazy?” sHe asked. 

“No. Your not. He is blinded. I see you as I saw you at the ball now. Your hair slightly different yes but your jaw your lips.” He lifted a hand to her chin. “I see you.” Once his words sunk in she flung herself into his arms hugging his neck. Her drink abandoned next to them. Thor wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her reassuringly “I will kill him.” THor growled, now that she was so close he could smell the decay that hung off her scent. It was faint but maybe her flames had burned off a small layer of the cream that masked her, but he could just barely catch the grey tea and lavender scent that hung over her. It was reminiscent of his favorite memories as a boy in his mother's garden. Aubrey's light laugh pulled him from his mind away but her omega fogging his head a little bit.

“No its.. Ok.” She said sadly. “He is your friend.” She sighed.

“That doesn't excuse this.” Thor tucked a stray hair away from her face. 

“What should I do?” she asked biting her lip. “Tell him or not?” She asked. 

“If you tell him will you take him back?” Thor asked.

“Do I have a choice?” She asked and he tilted his head.

“You are not fully bonded; Just beginning. You could still move on.” He said scratching his beard. 

“Who would want a rejected broken omega?” She took her drink and sipped it slowly.

“You are not broken.” Thor gripped her shoulder. She took in the smell of his honesty and it made her heart lift up. Her Omega was peeking out from the cage Steve had put in her. “You're a sweet Omega who let herself jump and when the landing she was waiting for was not there she gone bruised up in the fall. You have a big heart; it just means there is more of it to get hurt.” He smiled. And she looked at him as if she didn't totally believe him. 

There was a buzz from her pocket and she sighed fishing it out her phone. 

“Its Bucky.” She looked up to Thor whose chest puffed. 

“They didn't want me coming after you.” THor said and she frowned. 

“Why?” She looked confused as she typed back that she and Thor had left before turning her phone on silent and putting it away. 

“They are very protective of you. Maybe even though Steve doesn't know who you are his body does?” Thor had all the missing pieces and he was slowly puzzling them together.

“He doesn't love me, He thinks of me as a sister.” She was still in shock over it. “It's sorta messed up for our biology works. We don't fall in love for who we are.” She slumped back taking her cup in her hand. 

“I have to agree with you.” Thor said and smiled up at him. 

“Thanks, Thor for talking to me. This is the best I have felt since...” She didn't need to say anything more. 

“It's an honor.” Thor Alpha sat up tall in his chest at her praise. 

“I just need to... Tell him something. He can't wait for his nonexistent Omega forever. I’m not cruel.” She groaned rubbing her temples. Thor pulled her back under his arm to comfort her. 

“You are a noble Omega.” Thor's words made her heart lift from the acid that Steve and dumped it. She cheeks flushed light and she looked away not wanting her self to run away with her heart once more. 

“You're too kind Thor. You are a good Alpha.” She said peeking up at him in time to the proud smile that came from her words. 

“Thank you.” Was all he said and they sat in comfortable silence looking out at the park. 

Aubrey's head leaned on Thor's shoulder as they stared up at the sky. They didn't speak for some time just happy in the other company. Aubrey like his comfort, her Omega who was suffocated on loneliness finally could breathe with Thor there. He offered solace that she desperately needed. 

“Thor?” Aubrey tilted her head up, her eyes had dimmed to more of an auburn color. 

“Yes Lady Aubrey?” He smiled at her title. 

“What's your favorite pastime?” She asked and he looked down at her. 

“Hiking.” He said without missing a beat. “I like nature.” He said. 

“Me too. It's hard being in the city but back at my old home we have trails that go for miles.” She looked up at him again and chewed on her lip. “Favorite food?” She questioned. 

“Meat.” She laughed out.

“Anything specific?” She giggled and he simmered in the light way she was acting. 

“Nope. I’m not picky. You?” He asked and she thought for a moment.

“I like bakery. Muffins and cinnamon rolls. Cinnamons my favorite flavor.” Her eyes darkened with Steve's words from last night. Thor saw it and pulled her close. 

“Never had them.” he thought and she gasped. 

“We must fix this.” She jumped up. 

“ANd how will we do that?” He asked and she took his hand tugging him up weakly but he obliged her. 

“I’m going to make some.” She was pulling him to the tower that was only a few blocks away. Thor's heart grew in his chest ever so much as she bounced with excitement. Her hand not leaving his...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone start picking sides.... the drama will be ramping up... 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
>  I will see you all on MONDAY!


	5. ...And its Points are Sharp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Aubrey bond and Loki ruins it but not before Steve gets to catch a glimpse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached our first stop on the Angst express, if you look to your right you will see how I slowly start to make the drama build.

Aubrey and Thor laughed together as she baked. He sat on one of the stools watching her and her tiny hands knead the dough and roll it up, adding things he had no knowledge of. He talked to keep the smile on her face. There wasn't a topic they hadn't spoken of in the time they spent. Aubrey told him of her time at the Mutant school as she made frosting and Thor traded her for Stories of growing up in the palace. 

Everyone still out and the tower was oddly empty and they relished in it. it wasn't often that team members could have one on one time in the communal spaces. 

Thor loved they way her mouth moved when she spoke and how she used her hands she was explaining something, he thought it was cute how when she did, flour dusted over her clothes and she didn't care. She just kept on reacting her stories with vivid animation.

Aubrey let go of the pain if only for the night. Steve was in the back of her mind and she had Thor to thank for that. She spent time admiring him and he shed his zip-up sweater revealing his bare arms that were displayed in his back tee shirt. He was a casually dressed man when not his Asgardian garbs. Jeans and tees, his hair was short and mussed up. She liked his aesthetic he was warm and approachable. His Alpha was powerful she knew he could command her to anything but he wouldn't. That made her feel... Safe. 

The kitchen filled with the smell of Cooling rolls and it made Thor relax. It was fitting to see her surrounded by this scent with a smile directed at him. He felt it in his bones that this was right to him. As Aubrey told him about the time she set the school on fire she washed her hands, and suddenly the world drowned out; he was wafted with her Omega. He took a sharp breath and she looked up at him her mouth hanging. Like the focus in his world came in clear, and at the center was Aubrey. Her suppressors had come off with the soup and he was drawn to her like a moth to her flames.

“You..” Thor alpha edged into his voice making her stay put, She picked up the want that was coming off him and she swallowed, pushing her self to the sink as she was traped in her gaze. 

“Thor..” She froze and he stalked off his chair to crowd her space. Where Steve had asked Thor didn't. He lifted her wrist and brought it up to his nose. He had caught her scent faintly in the park but now when he could fully detect her undertones he felt something shift in his brain. His Alpha came in control. 

His. 

Aubrey was His. 

Without a doubt, in his mind she was the Omega for him.

“Omega.” He nuzzled her wrist and her heart stopped beating. 

“But-” She was so confused first Steve now Thor? Maybe Thor was right maybe there was more than one mate out there it was just a matter of who found who first. “Thor.” Her knees wobbled as his Alpha started to take up all the air around her. It was good. So good. It made her Omega leap up from the darkness and into his light. 

Her mouth water as their bond started to caress in her, like a hug around her soul she felt Thor form around her a barrier from the world.

“Omega.” He groaned again his lips skimming her wrist. Her head fell onto his chest her hands still lift up to him like an offering. 

“Al-” The words started to form her body just trying to cling to love to a mate. There was a cough and They both let out a growl. THor looked down at the Omega as her lips curled in a snarl before he turned, pulling her flush against him. 

Not again. She would let someone disrupt her bond liking before.

Loki stood with an eyebrow cocked up. 

“This is unfortunate.” He said with a sigh. “Father will be upset.” Loki said and Thor let out a threatening growl. It wouldn't be the first time they fought in the kitchen of the avenger tower. 

“Brother what are you doing here?” THor arms tightened over Aubrey who was looking between the two. 

“Father has called for you.” Loki said with a grim face. “It's time.” He said Aubrey looked up at the Alpha who was clinging to her. Thor's face fell to unreadable glare. 

“Thor.” She said and he looked down at the Omega in his arms, the anxiety was starting to pour off her and without the suppressors, it was all he could think of. He had to soothe her. 

“Omega. I have to go.” He closed his eyes and she let out a whimper. 

“Not again.” The pain came back, at full force like a car smashing in to a brick wall. “Please.” She cried pitifully. Thor's head came down to her forehead 

“I’m so sorry Omega. My father has been getting weaker. I have to be there for him” Aubrey could feel his emotions running through him the sorrow for his father the sorrow of leaving her. “I will come back for you.” Thor said and Loki coughed. 

“There's more Thor.” He said with an uncharacteristically kind voice. 

“Sif?” Thor said and Loki nodded Thor's hands made tight fist and thunder started to crash outside, the dry fall night, switched to a storm as Thor's thoughts raced. 

“Sif?” Aubrey asked Thor looked at her regretfully. 

“She is nothing. I will fix this.” He said looking to Loki who eyes said more to her then Thor's words. A woman. Aubrey's chest tightens possessively. “I will not hurt you Aubrey I swear. You talk to Steve resolve that and then I will come back.” Thor tilted her head up he kissed her nose. “Everything will work out. Don't go into the dark, please dont lose hope.” Thor begged quickly.. He pulled away and she cried out. Her skin was burned but he pulled her back for a hug anyway. “It will be fine.” He let go of her regretfully and she watched him walk over to Loki. 

“Wait!” She spun and cut one of the Rolls and smeared frosting on it sloppily. “I promised.” She held it out for him like an offering. Thor's heart ached for her. He stepped back and took it from her taking a bite. He was surprised at how good it was and he groaned. His eyes closed. Hot and gooey, sweet and doughy. It was perfect, mostly because she made them for him. 

Thor notices a new Alpha scent and he pulls Aubrey closer to him.

“Perfect.” He used his free hand to cup her jaw, He bent low and brushed his lips on hers, she melted like the frosting on his roll. “Free your heart. I will fix this.” Thor let go, her eyes still closed when the Bifrost took him away. "I swear to you Omega." Thor vowed.

She touched her lips, they tingled where he touched her, a small dab of frosting lingered and she licked it up. 

“What was that?” a half shout made her jump from her skin. She spun around and gasped as steve stood across the room, His face was as stormy as the outside had become.

“Captain” She chirped and she sniffed the air. Thankfully only The scent of Thor's alpha clouded the room. She guessed that was why he didn't cross the room. 

“Aubrey.” Steve asked tensely. “What just happened.” 

“I don't know.” she said truthfully. Everything was messed up and flipped around. “Asgard needed him. I don't know when he will be back.” She said and Steve frowned.

“He kissed you.” His heartfelt like crawls were clutching it.

“I didn't know he was gonna do that.” she whispered. She looked at the other ALpha who she still partially bonded to and she felt sick. “I’m sorry.” she didn't know what she was apologizing for. 

“Are you...mated?” Steve question like it made him sick.

“No!” She shouted and swallowed as Steve let out a breath. “Why do you care?” She asked and he shook his head as if he was trying to shake something from his head.

“I don't .” He cut and her breath stopped like his words were blades and they had sliced her lungs. “I’m just looking out for you. I feel this need to watch out for you like your my sister or something I don't know something about how Thor looks at you just...” Steve growled and she closed her eyes that word again. 

“Sister?” She shouted the levee broke in her heart. 

“Why do you keep echo that? Is it so crazy that I could care for you?” Steve was rooted in place. Aubrey's hands plowed through her hair. 

“BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!” She finally screamed. “I like you like an omega would like an alpha...” SHe said and spun away. Her hands clutching the counter. 

Steve swallowed hard as he confession soaked him.

“I didn't know.” He said and she laughed angrily. “I don't think of you like that. I like you but not ... not like that.” He watched her head hand as his words hit her. 

“Oh I know Steve.. You didn't do anything that would make me think otherwise.” She lied.

“I have a mate anyways Aubrey.” He said and she scoffed. 

“You didn't bond. You didn't mark the other. She had no ties to you other than you scent that had probably faded from her skin by now.” She barked. Aubrey picked up Thor's sweater and slipped it over her arms. She didn't want Steve to pick up her scent now. 

“Why are you being so mean? I was just looking out for you.” He was hurt and angry it was starting to cloud out Thor's scent that still lingered. 

“I’m telling the truth Captain. Why else has she not come by?” She looked at him and he swallowed hard. 

“Your just jealous. Your-” Aubrey snarled at him, and he looked up at her. Her eyes were blood red. 

“I Am not. I thought one thing about us, but you have shown me very clearly where I stand with you.” Aubrey's scent though covered by Thor's Alpha was leaking out anger. 

“Watch yourself.” Steve said his own alpha was howling in his chest. He was starting to confuse even himself. He wanted to put her in her place but also he wanted to comfort her. 

“Screw yourself, Steve.” She spits his name. “Your not my Alpha.” Once the words came out of her mouth she instantly felt like crying. Steve took a step back. For some reason, her words hurt him. Really hurt him. 

Aubrey stalked across the kitchen, fire curling around her fingers. 

“Aubrey.” Steve whispered when he picked up her sadness. “I’m sorry.” He didn't know she had feelings for him. 

“I don't need you pity Captain. I’ll get over it...” Even as she brushed past it she knew deep down she would never really get over what he did to her. She left in him the kitchen and she ran to her room. 

Thor and Steve were ruining her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so thankful for all the feedback. you all have been so encouraging!  
>  Thanks for tuning in and I will see you all soon!


	6. Cold Rain Washes the Flames Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki pays Aubrey a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! 
> 
> Remember this is all Angst.... Sorry in advance!

The suppressors were not totally masking her scent anymore. It wasn't overpowering but it was a slight twinge in the air around her from The argument with Steve and the pure anxiety she held for Thor made her pheromones a toxic cloud. But it was ok because Steve who didn't use anything to mask his scent was overwhelming the whole damn city at this point. He was worried about his Omega, afraid that something bad had happened to her. He felt that she was off and couldn't shake the worry he wasn't suppressing anymore.

Aubrey scuffed when she first smelled it. He wasn't rejected, why was he smelling like sadness. But she hides herself well, not that it mattered none of her team even looked at her when she walked in a room. Everyone was trying to help Steve, they didn't notice her agony.

“I’m sure Little Miss Ella will come here and fit the shoe Cap, stop stressing I can't keep having Friday clean the air.” Tony passed the bowl of potatoes down the line. It was the mandatory team dinner. Aubrey really didn't have an appetite but she went anyway she wanted to see the Alpha despite him not caring for him, it was a good reprieve from thinking about Thor. She felt like her bond were rope and each alpha was tugging her in opposite directions

“Ella?” Steve looked to Tony who sighed.

“Yeah like Cinderella, met the prince are you at the ball, left in a rush before he got her name,” Tony explained. And Audrey took a big sip of wine. “But she didn't leave a shoe.” Tony shrugged. “Not all metaphors are perfect.” Steve chuckled half-heartedly.

“She is blonde.” Bucky nodded. 

“And she left before midnight.” Natasha added. Aubrey decided to drink her dinner with the conversation turning the way it was.

“Maybe her evil Stepmother is holding her hostage?” Sam piped up and Aubrey looked to steve how frowned.

“She didn't mention her family, just that it was urgent that she had to go.” Steve said biting into his food. At least he can eat Aubrey thought since.

“Maybe she's a doctor and she had to save a life.” Clint said and Steve thought on it.

“Or a doula. There are lots of Omega midwives.” Wanda said. 

“That's possible. But guys why hasn't she come back?” Steve asked looking like a kicked puppy. The group looked around in science. 

“Maybe she can't get into the building that key card lady is a shrew.” Aubrey spoke before her brain could catch up and then hit her head with her hand. Why did she say that?

“You know what that is not a bad thought, the security is tight. If a person of the street could just say ‘hey I’m captain America's mate’ we would be overrun with Omegas.” Natasha looked at Steve thoughtfully. 

“Tomorrow I’ll tell Mary to take a message if any blonde Omegas ask for me.” Steve said and smiled sitting back, the scent in the air turn hope and Aubrey pushed out of her chair wildly. 

She opened her mouth and looked to Steve who stared up at her. She begged God that he was seeing her. See her pain, her rejection. See that she was his Omega. 

“You ok?” He asked her sincerely the feeling in his stomach when he looked at her swelled once more, since their argument he didn't feel right. Aubrey clamped her mouth shut storming out of the room.

She slamming her door and falling into her bed, her tears not even making out of her eyes before they evaporated.

She felt as if her Omega has shriveled up in her chest and died. Steve could look at her and still not see his mate. She felt utterly broken and destroyed. 

She needs Thor back, she needs him to erase Steve from her and give her the clarity back that he had given her. Thor wasn't coming back so she just curled around his hoddie, wishing he would show up.

Steve flinched as her door slammed. Everyone looked around but his eyes caught Bucky's and he knew Bucky felt that same sinking feeling he did. Steve told him about everything that had happened the night before. Bucky gave him the look to just let it be making Steve sigh, he trusted that Bucky knew better on Omegas then he did.

>>>>>>>>>>

Aubrey had not heard anything from Thor. Or steve. She locked her door and texted Nat that she wasn't feeling well and holed up in her room. She had Friday make the air as cold so it would counteract her flames that were just running rampage. They were growing hotter and bigger then she had ever been able to create before. It was like when she was a small girl who couldn't control even a small spark; but now with flamethrower hands.

She knew she should reach out to Professor X but she couldn't bring her self too; she was ashamed she let herself become a dramatic Omega.

She stripped her bed of all its linens. The small Omega in her who was now silent mostly wanted to keep her nest safe from the flames but the Wild darkness that was starting to call the shots didn't want to be around something that was made for her mate. Or mates. 

_ Steve. Thor. Steve. Thor. Steve. Thor. Steve. Thor. Steve. Thor. Steve. Thor. _

Back and forth her mind went. 

She was holding out for Thor. He promised. He promised to fix things. She told Steve she had like him and he rejected her. _Again_. She didn't want him to Love her because her scent made him. If he didn't love her for who she was then what was the point? She wanted love. Real love. Not the Bonding Bullshit. 

Aubrey paced her room. Back and forth. _Thor. Steve._ She spent the entire day just thinking. Or wallowing on the two alpha before she got so disgusted with herself. When did she become this type of Omega? She was a kick-ass superhero; she didn't need a mate before what was different now? 

Aubrey snuck out of the tower without anyone catching her and seeing she wasn't sick at all. She tugged her headphones in her ears and started to run down the streets, the City was as dark and as gloomy as she felt, a storm was brewing both outwardly and inwardly. 

Not thinking where she went or where she was going. Her feet hit the sidewalk hard and it felt good. Like she was taking out some of that pent up aggression. 

She ended up back in the park when it started to drizzle. She slowed down when she passed the bench her and Thor had sat at in only a day before. There was a man sitting there now. She also most hoped Thor would just be there to clear her head like he had last night. She needs his magic. 

She walked closer and she realized she knew that man. 

“Loki?” Aubrey pulled her earbuds out and hung them over her neck, taking a slow breath. He looked up and something was off, She remembered his scent, the sweet tones of a cold strawberry lemonade. She realized it was probably just the rain that was messing with her nose. Loki looked up at her and his face looked over hers as if he was checking over her wellbeing. 

“Aubrey.” He said and stood, the black suit still looking crisp. 

“Where is Thor?” She asked. “Why are you here?” She walked in front of him. “How did you find me?” She watched him push his hair back. 

“Thor is on Asgard. Father has named him King.” Loki said and she gasped. “Yes, I was surprised too. I thought I have had won over the title when Thor made it clear he was staying on Midgard.” She swallowed. “But Because of some... New developments He has accepted.” She frowned. 

“Why are you telling me this. Why isn't Thor here.” She demanded. His scent still hung off her when he started to mark her. She could feel the beginnings of their bonds just as she had felt Steves. She reached out in her to feel the hmm of it to check that it was still there.

“He thought the next bit of... news would be best if I told you.” She didn't know why but she felt as if she knew what he was about to say. Dread pooled in her belly; her heart hammered. “Our father has Married and bonded Thor too Princess Sif."

“No. Thor he said...” She shook her head. 

“He was mistaken. Once they met he knew she was for him. His true mate and all that.” Her breath was no longer in her body. 

“But the other day.” She thought back. His words, his scent, his touch. He wanted her. He said so.

“I was equally taken aback. Trust me. He talked non stop about you... But once Father showed him his truth he made a decision.” Loki shrugged a little apathetically. Aubrey felt dizzy. She leaned on her knees 

“He’s Married. And mated? Already?” She bent over and coughed out the surprise vomit that came up. “Why wouldn't he tell me himself.” She spit out her saliva. 

“He didn't want his presence to hurt you and Sif thought it would be inappropriate.” Loki sighed. And handed her a napkin he made appear. “I Suggest you tell Steve everything. Forget about Thor.” Loki said and looked up at Loki with big eyes. 

“He told you about Steve?” She whispered. 

“Yes. He said to go back to your mate.” She winced at the word mate. It was becoming a curse to her. 

“I don't.” She shook her head. She was confused and hurt. More so then when Steve had rejected her.

“I have to get back. Coronations and whatnot. But Take care Aubrey may Odin bless you.” He touched her shoulder and disappeared. leaving in the rain alone. She fell to the bench and sucked in a breath. 

Everything was spinning out of control. Her heart wasn't just broken it was gone. Swallowed up and gone. She looked for tears for the pain but she only felt numb. Her flames were nowhere to be found for the first time in her life she felt.. Cold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> What do you guys think?????????
> 
> I will see you on Monday!


	7. Burnt up and Engulfed in the Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey cant stay hidden for long... soon people are goign to take notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday.. err... wait this is my story there is no "Happy"

Aubrey Found herself back in her room for the next twenty-four hours. After Loki told her Thor had abandoned her, she was cold and numb until her dark thoughts brought her flames back with a roaring vengeance. She burnt everything she touched, Her hair was permanently a dark red, her eyes were no longer a reddish-brown but a blackened maroon. 

She had never had this much power scorching through her ever before. That was not a good thing she was learning.

She had heard of Omega sickness before in school, how when one cheats, rejects or abuses their mate they can turn feral. 

She was feeling pretty feral. 

Reject and Abandoned by her so-called Alphas.

A light breeze could piss her off if it had even the hint of Alpha in it. 

Her own scent was sicking now, not even an ounce of sweet Omega was left. Just burnt wood and rolling anger like a dry thunderstorm constantly passing by her. 

But she couldn’t hide forever. Aubrey was going to have to face the world eventually and a mission that called for the whole team came too quick for her liking. 

“Aubrey!” Nat skipped over to her friend happily as Aubrey tied up her hair in a bun, waiting for the quinjet. “Oh gosh.” Natasha's nose wrinkled. “I know you had a crush on Steve but you smell utterly-” Aubrey snapped her teeth, growling low rendering the female alpha entirely silent, Omegas never snapped an alpha; it just wasn't in their nature.

“I know.” Aubrey's voice was uncharacteristically clipped. “Just leave me be.” Her hands were already flaming without her trying, her powers fluctuating with her pain and growing every moment, as time away from her Alphas ticked by. she was struggling for control within, ever since that first-moment where Seve brushed her off. 

“Hey you’ll find your Alpha.” Nat hesitate to pat Aubrey afraid of singing her trigger hand. The glare Aubrey cut her send the Alpha lip curling. “Hey don't -” Natasha started. But Aubrey let out a feral growl that came from the depths of her despair.

“Back. Off.” Aubrey didn't want to hear anything from any Alpha.

“Hey!” That's no way to talk to a teammate.” Steve's voice came through the door in front of her, opening up to the waiting room for the jet. He whiffed the air was instantly at alert to a feral Omega. “Aubrey?” He questions his eyes blinked like he was trying to see through a fog. His heart tugged at the smell. Something was wrong. He felt awful for yelling at her the other night and was waiting to see her to apologize but she hasn't come out of her room and Friday isn't letting anyone in.

“I’m fine, let's just do this.” She pushed around the two Alphas and boarded the Jet, she shoulder stiff and her head held just so that nobody would think of her submitting. She was rock and she wasn't letting any Alpha control her like before. 

There was a small invasion in Siberia. Loki told them before that Hydra and the Chitauri were working together now. Hydra opened up a gateway for them, and the team needed to stop them before they spread over the world. Everyone eyed Aubrey as her subtle but still there scent leaked through her suppressors like an anti-heat, instead of everyone wanting to be around her they wanted to avoid her. Bucky and Steve shared apprehensive looks but let her be for the time being. now was not the time to address whatever was bothering her.

When Aubrey noticed them lingering too long she let her flames resonate just barely above her skin burning off her scent and she noticed that made them all forget about her. Steve didn't even give her a glance, she wasn't sure why she was still surprised by him, but every time he didn't look at her it was just another stab at her. It was like a high to her powers the more he rejected her the stronger she became. It took two hours to get to Russia. Aubrey kept her eyes shut the whole time just sitting in her heated pain.

_Thor Steve. Steve Thor. Rejected. Abandoned. Thor Steve. Steve Thor. Rejected. Abandoned_. 

By the time they landed, she was ready to rain down fiery fury. 

There were so many aliens pouring through the gate when they landed at they called the X men in to help but it would be a while till they came. Stee wanted to hold off and wait but Aubrey pushed past them. Aubrey knew she could waste the Continent if the team even mentioned Steve one more time or Where Thor had gone off too like they had spent the plane ride droning on about.

Aubrey moved faster then the rest of the team, her body becoming hotter and hotter as she stepped. The snow melted around Aubrey before her flames even came out. 

The Avengers watched with big eyes When her flames rose off her skin, She blasted out a wave of fire, spanning two football fields; first rows of foot soldiers incinerated before the team was off the jet.

“Shit.” Bucky looked in slight awestruck horror, he looked up at the grey sky; the snow that was falling mixed into rain. Aubrey was burning the air as she fought single-handedly an entire alien army. 

“When did she start to build flames like that?” Tony asked and Nat looked over to her friend that she almost didn't recognize, as she enveloped herself in flames closing herself off from everyone.

“She couldn't... Ony the fire ropes.” She muttered. 

_ “Well, Team Let's get going just mind the section she's working on.”  _ Steve spoke into the comms.  _ “Good job Aubrey you might make this easy.”  _ He said and Aubrey snarled at the ironic praise. The only reason she was like this was because of him.

_ “Hey, Steve when your Mega meets the team make sure you let her know it was Aubrey who saved our asses.”  _ Sam laughed in her com and Aubrey let out a broken howl, her flames rising even higher than ever before, the ferocity of her anger doubled.

The x man landed in confusion. Siberia was not what they expected. It was pouring rain and the ground was a swamp of melted snow, dirt and chard alien bits. 

They hurried out to see what had happened, they winced at the slash of heat that cut through the air, grimacing that the smoke that was billowing around.

“Aubrey” Professor Xavier yelled once he spotted Aubrey; she was lifted high in a sea of fire, laying waste to an entire army. The Avengers were working as a team on the portal door, just letting her work alone, after she rendered them utterly useless. She looked back, a mere shadow in the flames. “Stop this.” He called to her and she paused for a moment, the flames no longer swirling around her. Before she rolled off the Betas command.

“She's going to kill herself.” Logan was already running to her. 

“Logan don't!” Xavier commanded. “Go to the others help them close the portal door.” The professor started to manipulate a path to her, making a small straight tunnel for him to wheel through. He closed up the entrance and made a circle around them. “My child.” He said sullenly. 

“I’m fine professor.” But there were tears steaming off her cheeks as she said it. 

“No your not and that's ok.” He said. And she twisted her body to face him fully and then he saw the wild almost lost woman. 

“Let me in.” He asked and she nodded; knowing he would do it no matter what. Xavier was flooded with her rejection, the inner omega was dying deep in her, soon she would be nothing but a nondestination, her inner self hollowed out - She was one heartbeat away from becoming Feral. “Oh my sweet girl, They didn’t know.” As he said it her anger flared and more of her Omega wilted away. 

“It doesn't matter, Steve doesn't love the real me. He doesn't even see me! He looks me in the eyes and turns from me. And Thor found someone better. I obviously didn't leave an impression.” Her flames started to turn white, burning hotter than ever before. 

“You will be consumed with fire and anger.” He said. “You will lose yourself if you don't do something.” The Professor moved closer and she jumped back away making a buffer around her a wall of flames. 

“Would that be so bad? What good is a rejected Omega?” Aubrey screamed.

“Feral is a death sentence.” The Professor said and she smiled wickedly.

_ “Gates closed, Aubrey you can cool it now.”  _ Tony said to her but nothing dissipated; still, her fire roared around her, she wasn't even sure she could stop, never had she made flames this big. 

_ “Aubrey, come on you did it, lets get back.”  _ Steve's voice rang in her ear, making her twitch.

_ “He just wants to see if his mate came to see him.” _ Sam laughed in her ear it was like a knife twisting in her chest like he was laughing at her. 

“Aubrey let me take you home, to the school we will figure this out.” The professor held out her hand. 

_ “Can you blame me? It's been a week since I saw her.”  _ Steve whined and that was the last straw. 

Her Omega cracked. 

Aubrey let out a small cry it was the last her Omega had before she was consumed with the rejection like an infection rotting her inside out. 

Her flames engulfed her from the inside. 

“No!” The professor moved as quickly as he could. His eyes scrunched, taking over her body.  _ “Storm! We need a flood!”  _ He shouted in his mind as Abrey fell to the ground, her flames encasing her. Xavier linked With Aubrey with his mind, letting the pouring rain dampen her fire until he could reach her. She laid out limp in the air her hair almost black, dangling in the air. Once he reached her the fire went out in a blink. The Professor moved her slowly through the smoke. Working hard to keep her alive.

“Professor. Tell me she not dead.” Logan came over his claws out. 

“No, I got to her before. Just nearly.” The flames were almost out, and everyone blinked at the loss of light and heat, the rain from Storm pouring around them. The Avengers watched as Aubrey floated through the air to the group. 

“What happened?” Steve ironically was the first to ask. 

“Omega sickness, it was mutating her genes, the more she hurt the more power she gained.” He touched her temples. “She alive, sleeping now.” He confirmed the pleading eyes.

“Take her to the lab, Bruce and I will- “ The professor lifted a hand to Tony. 

“What's done is done, only her alpha can save her now.” The professor sighed.

“We didn't even know she had an Alpha.” Natasha said shocked. 

“None of you noticed? She fucking reeks of a rejected Omega.” Logan howls touching her hairline gently, tenderly

“She has been sick in her room until today.” Nat whispered, racking her brain over the last few days.

“I smelt a faint twinge in the air the morning she came back from your mission, I thought you pissed her off.” Tony pointed the finger. 

“When we dropped her off she was rambling off about how excited she was to see her mate.” Rouge touched her friend though her gloves. 

“Does anyone know who her Alpha is?” Steve asked scrubbing the sweat off his beard. 

“You don't?” Logon asked harshly, everyone looked around to the others.

“Steve.” Finally, the professor spoke up, letting go of her temples coming back to the conversation. He tried to see who had a stronger bond between the Alphas she had started to mate with but they were neck and neck. The professor had to act quickly. Thor was gone. That line was useless to save her so he focused on the one who had a chance at saving her.

“Yes Professor?” Steve asked.

“Would you smell her wrists for me?” Steve frowned almost insulted. 

“I think that's highly inappropriate, I have a -” Steve held his hands up defensively. 

“Humor me please.” The professor said more sternly. Steve sighed heavily taking off his helmet, he walked over, he lifted her wrist and looked over at the professor who waved him on. He didn't need to lean in far before he was choked with stale coffee and burnt lavender that was layered over heavy layers of anguish. 

“NO!” Steve roared.

“As she knew.” The professor looked at Steve then to Aubrey.

“Him!” Logan Shouted.

“Wait!” Bucky pushed though. “Aubrey is Steve's mate?” He asked confused. Steve backed up his eyes twinging red, his breath coming in short spurts. 

“No.” Steve shook, He thought back the party, her lips... Logan jumped on him before he could finish his thoughts. 

“You rejected your Mate? What kinda Alpha fucking does that!” Logan was ready to tear his throat off. 

“Hey, Hello Kitty get off.” Tony yanked Logan of Steve.

“Steve?” Natasha asked. And he looked up in horror.

“I didn't know.” He whispered. “I didn't mean to reject her.” He said looking over at his limp Omega who was still floating over the ground, the rain slowly turned back to snow. 

“Why didn't she say anything,” Sam said looking at her. Steve let out a wild whimper that was mixed with pain and anger.

“She tried, I wouldn’t listen.” Steve felt as though he had been shot in the gut. “I need to apologize.” He scrambled up but Logan shoved him back down in the muddy ash

“You have done enough.” Logan seethed and Steve growled the full of his alpha, his eyes engulfed in red. 

“Get away from my mate!” Steve barked.

“Some way to treat a mate, you didn't even see her when she was in front of you.” Logan's words slapped Steve harder than any hit ever had.

“Your right.” The words were tight, he spoke more to himself than to anyone else. How did he not see her, she was there. Waiting for him to see her. That morning she bounced up to greet him and he blocked her before he knew she liked him sorta, the way she smiled and he wanted to be nice and not lead her on... he groaned again his eyes crushed tight at the mess he had made.

Steve's chest pounded as his inner Alpha tore up inside him. 

“Captain calm yourself, if you're going to save her you can't go Feral either.” The professor tried to remain calm, though seeing the damage his favored pupil had gone though he didn't seem hopeful.

“Wait if Steve doesn't fix this..” Bucky swallowed looking over at his best friend whose face was wrecked in anguish. 

“Aubrey will be lost, and most likely die.” The professor confirmed grimly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all coming together... I cant wait to see how it all... ya know explodes... 
> 
> Thanks for checking in, I think I'll have the next chapter out either tomorrow or Wednesday.


	8. The Pain in Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve starts to come to terms with everything while Aubrey is in a coma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally; the real stuff.

Steve's jaw couldn't get any tighter. They decided to take her back to the Avengers tower, though the X men stayed to be there for their sister in arms. It was tense between teams, both in fear for their wayward member. Aubrey was still out, the professor and Bruce were both looking over her labs, her Omega hormones were next to nothing, knowing if they dropped even a point that was it for her.  _ If _ she woke up after that she would never be the woman she once was. 

Steve stayed with her much to Logans shouting but the professor seemed to be able to talk him down easy enough, whether anyone liked it or not her Alpha was the only one who could save her. 

He felt useless just watching her so after the nurses changed her he decided to clean up her face. He took his time to remember every freckle and curve on her face. How he was so blind was beyond him, because now, with her there and her scent as intoxicating as it was before, he knew. It was his mate, she was the same as she was at the party; well in his defense, now her hair had lost any for the blonde he remembered. He was blinded by his own ideas in his own head. The truth was Steve never cared for what she could have looked like or even what gender. He always kept his eyes and heart open, or so he had once thought. 

Steve thought back to the last few days just trying to grasp on to how this misunderstanding had even happened. How she was able to keep herself so hidden in plain sight; she had been practically screaming for him to notice her and he failed her, time and time again he failed the one person he would never even want to think ill thoughts about. But it explained the pull he had to her. Why he was so protective of her. Why Thor kissing her made him want to tear his friend apart. He didn't linger on that thought. It made him mad before; it made him fucking furious now.

Steve was beating himself up and it was showing, his eyes were Alpha red and dark, he couldn't believe that he did this to his own Omega. That he hurt her, rejected her. 

Steve jumped up from the small chair he had jailed himself to and hunched over the small sink and puked up bile. He had long thrown up his breakfast and dinner from the past night. Now he was just heaving out was ever was left.

“Steve?” Bucky came in the room, his eyes casting to Aubrey who was now in a pair of pale pink scrubs and out of her ashen suit she had nearly melted to her skin. She looked bad, her skin pale and sickly, her eyes sunken in. How the team didn't see her suffering was a loss to him. Steve spit out the last bit of puke before he rinsed his mouth. He looked over at his nest mate, his long blonde hair hanging over his forehead, his eyes brick red with both tears and alpha. “I brought you some water and a protein bar.” Bucky handed Steve a towel and Steve moved back to the chair he had been occupying for the past ten hours. “You should shower.” Bucky also said and Steve growled. 

“I can't leave her again.” He said brokenly. 

“What if I watch her.” Bucky asked and Steve grit his teeth. “Just use the shower in here, take a pair of scrubs.” Bucky tried to use the lowest of tones as he could. “I won't take my eyes off her for a second, but brother you smell like shame and sweat.” Bucky said and Steve chewed his lip. He was grimy, but he deserved to feel like shit. “Come one Steve I will protect her.” Bucky said softly. Bucky was the only other Alpha Steve would ever trust his mate with... If she was still his. Steve looked to her, listening to the heart monitor for a few beats before he nodded.

“I’ll be right back.” Steve stood slowly, looking over Aubrey, He wanted to touch her, feel her warmth and her life but he didn’t. He didn't deserve to be comforted. 

Steve spun on his heels and slammed the bathroom door, leaving alone Bucky with Aubrey. 

“I don't know if you can hear me.” Bucky pulled Steve ‘s chair to the edge of the medical bed, speaking only after the water turned on. “But you need to fight. You hear me Bic, if your Steve’s mate that means you are my sister. You are my family too and I need you to fight for the both of you. If you wake up you can kick and scream at him, make him feel like shit for the rest of your life but you have to live to do that.” Bucky took her hand and squeezed it, the hot heat of her skin would have made a normal joe yelp but he didn't, he just gripped tighter. “You have to live you hear me. Aubrey fight.” That is the last thing he said, hoping it was enough. He couldn't lose Steve or her, he won't have anyone else. 

Bruce and the professor came into fiddle around. Everyone knew it was a guessing game. Only time would tell if she would wake, and if she did there was no telling that she would be like. Bruce took the time to sit with everyone and explain what was happening. Feral Omegas were not someone even the toughest of Alpha’s would want to cross paths with. They were volatile to most; easy to piss off and once they were triggered they shed blood. Most tended to seek there shortened lives in solitude. Death was imminent, their hormones being nonexistent, their bodies were on a slow shut down; Some it was days others it could be years but never a full life. Feral Alphas were not as bad, they were rigid and bloodthirsty like the Omegas but they could integrate back into society. They also had a shortened lifespan but it was due to the rapid increase of hormones, most died of heart attacks within three years. Both were sterile. 

Bucky shooed them out once the water turned off. If too many scents were here Steve was going to mad. More than he already was. 

Steve came out smelling better but still he was twinged with the bite of an agitated Alpha, the smell that was only growing. Bucky looked over and handed steve the power bar forcing him to eat it before he left the room 

“Thanks, Bucky.” steve said lowly looking at Aubrey as she slept. 

“It's gonna be ok Stevie, She’s your mate, she got the fire.” Bucky could see Steve doubt in his face and scent. 

“She never gonna want me Bucky. I messed up.” Steve finally voiced his fear to his brother.

“You did.” Bucky couldn't lie; it was a mess. “We all messed up, I should have seen her too but..” He stopped. “You will fix it, I know you will, your the most persistent punk I know.” Bucky stopped. “Hey, Steve remember when we went to that upstate hospital to visit the sick?” Bucky randomly spurted.

“Yeah?” Steve frowned. 

“They were trying out a theory that Mating the unmated who were ill helped cure them,” Bucky said and Steve perked up. “They mixed Alpha and ‘Megas and had them share scents; I think it helped.” Bucky said and Steve looked at Aubrey. 

“You think?” Steve asked. 

“Friday you know what I’m talking about?” Bucky asked the ceiling. 

“According to my findings, findings on a small test group of sick Alpha and Omegas was proved to be successful in slowing down various illnesses. Though the study had not been concluded.” Friday chirped. 

“Worth a shot.” Bucky shrugged before leaving Steve alone. He waited a few moments before he sat up, leaning forward.

“Friday tell me if this helps.” Steve muttered. He stood up and took a deep breath.

“If I might suggest either doing a light exercise or getting aroused to help make your pheromones stronger.” Friday piped up. Steve pinked for a moment at the idea of turning himself on, deciding to do push up for a few minutes. 

Steve felt warmed up and jumped up to look back at Aubrey who was in the same position, not even a twitch different. He picked up her hot hand and rubbed their wrists together. Taking stalk on how she smelt now so he could compare it in a few moments. He marked her other wrist before he swept her now burnt red hair aside to rub her neck. Only stopping when he could firmly smell him on her. He sat back and waited, praying that it worked. That anything would work. 

After ten minutes of Friday not anything he finally took her hand.

“I’m so sorry Aubrey.” He chanted under his breath, his head resting on their hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch all think??? I admit I my self am having some Steve feels...


	9. Broken and Cracked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey wakes up and Steve is still just digging his hole; he has to hit rock bottom eventually right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long Chapter but it just didn't feel right breaking up so .....   
> Warnings; mentions of suicide kinda... it's weird just ya know tread lightly if that triggers you.

“Captain, her Omega hormones have lifted one point.” Friday alerted him and Steve jumps out of his trance, it was an hour and a half later. “If this theory is right, she will need more contact.” Steve's heart hammered in his chest as hope swelled in him. He thought for a moment that maybe he could scent her again, but she still smelled of him so she needs more. He looked at the door and then the clock. It was two am. No one would come in now. 

Steve was mindful of the wires that were attached to her as he lifted her up into his arms. She was far too light, he thought to himself as he sat down with her in his lap, his arms wrapped around her tightly. He rested her head so their scent glands were as close as possible before he relaxed in the back of the bed. 

Internally he let out a breath that he had been holding in since the moment she fled from the ball. The feeling of home settled in his bones as her heat seeped through the thin grey scrubs he stole. 

“One day if you’ll let me, I want to being to Wakanda; it's become my second home. Before You came I stayed with Bucky for a few months. Now we go back every chance we get. T’challa has become like a brother to me. You like him and Shuri.” Steve rambled on about Wakanda, he told her about the sunrises he had seen on his morning runs. He talked until he could no longer keep his eyes open and he slipped into sleep slowly, holding her onto him, her heat keeping him comfortable in the cold medical room. 

  
  


When Steve came round it was due to the overwhelming scent of other Alphas. 

“Easy Captain.” Steve realized he was growling, holding Aubrey almost too tight to him. Steve opened his eyes and was met with Xavier's grey ones. 

“He shouldn't be touching her.” Logan tone was heavy with hate, making Steve let out a deep guttural growl.

“I believe Steve saved her life, Logan.” The professor showed Steve her updated hormone chart. There were spiked, nothing near the normal range but it was there. Steve blinked and shuffled still keeping her on top of him. “That was smart Captain.” The professor commended. 

“Bucky’s Idea.” Steve grumbled using his free hand to wipe the sleep from his eyes. “Friday helped.” He said humbly. He brushed his hand over her hairline, Her scent no longer that of a dying Omega but of a slightly feral, heartbroken one; the mild rotting scent that still clung to her, but it was better and that was all Steve could ask for. 

“Your packmate is smart.” Steve's head tilted, he never used the word pack, no one in the modern time used it. “Your pack bonds are still there from the old times.” The professor tapped his head.

“You were in my head?” Steve frowned.

“Montering you and her, I happened to see things. It's not a common thing in these times but yes, you and James have Pack bonds, and Bucky and Aubrey share them now too.” The professor touched Aubrey's hand that laid off to the side.

“She What!” Logan was becoming rabid.

“Smell the Air, does she not remind you of the Captain and the Sergeant?” The professor asked all the men in the room, Thors Alpha thankfully had burned up in her flames; He didn't tell anyone of her secrete other mate. They all took a whiff in the air; Steve was so used to Bucky's scent that he didn't notice it before but it was there; the smell of smoke off a campfire that steve always comparing him to was lingering under the Lavender and coffee along with Steves own scent all blending together to make a new scent. 

“I Hate this place.” Logan groaned. “They are taking her from us.” Logan bit. 

“She making her own family.” The professor didn't even look to see Logan who sat chewing on an unlit cigar. 

“And look how good they are to her.” Logan glared at Steve.

“I messed up, I will never forgive myself, but I swear it was never intentional,” Steve said harshly. “I would die for her.” Steve said smoothing her red hair down.

“You just might.” Logan quipped and the Professor must have used his metal tricks but Logan left slamming the door without another word. 

“He means well if it helps.” Xavier said sighing. “Her like a father to her.” The professor admitted. “When she came to us she was no taller than his knee. Just left at the school doors, her powers were small but uncontrollable for a toddler. Logan was the only one who could touch her without getting burned until she was older.” The professor spoke to Steve and Steve looked to the still comatose woman in his arms.

“Her folks left her?” Steve said bewildered. 

“Happens a lot wit us Mutants, often our powers come when we are young when we are unable to harness them, with skills like Aubrey's, it can be detrimental for a child to have such power. To often though the parents don't even leave them with us, they normally just cast them off to the streets.” Steve sucked in a breath at the thought. 

“What happened to her, as a child? Do you know? Does she?” Steve asked, “Her parents lasted what a few years? Why then did they leave her all of a sudden?” Steve asked and the professor Smile small and smug. 

“Perceptive Captain but I’m afraid some tales are only a trusted person gets to hear, and I am not the one to make that call.” Xavier said. 

“DO you think she will ever trust me? Can I fix this?” Steve looked like a lost and broken man, his eyes showed his despair. 

“I don't know the future Captain.” He said and steve looked to Aubrey for a moment.

“No, but you know her, probably better than anyone.” Steve needed to know if there was a chance.

“It was a mistake captain, a Big one, but an honest one. She also messed up too, getting in one's own head can do that.” The professor took the tablet in his lab, turning his chair to the door. The professor didn't tell him that this was not only his mess. Thor was a huge part of her demise.

“That didn't answer my question.” Steve was slightly exasperated. 

“Didn't it?” The professor moved to the door. “Trust your body's natural instincts, it's been right so far. When she is ready to explain yourself as best you can and then Captain, grovel for the rest of your life.” The professor paused before opening his door. “And Captain, Aubrey is one of the kindest warmest people I have had the pleasure of knowing, if even a part of her is still in her, I have some faith in you.” With that, the professor left leaving Steve to swallow his thoughts alone.

>>>>>>>>>

Bucky came in tentatively, testing the waters. But steve waved him in, Bucky held two coffee carefully in his hands. 

“It worked Bucky, you're a genius.” Steve looked better, not great, the smell in the room was still heavy with broken, much like he used to smell when steve found him. “And guess what?” Bucky handed Steve a coffee and pulled a muffin from his sweatshirt wordlessly making steve eat. “Were still a pack.” Steve said thanking him with a small smile.

“The fact that we share a room didn't let you in on that?” Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“I guess I never thought of it like that, and we share a bathroom and sitting room, we have our own bedrooms.” Steve corrected him. “The professor said Aubrey formed Pack bonds with you too though.” Steve said Bucky frowned but then smiled. 

“Good, that means she heard me.” Bucky leaned back and looked at his pack, the words in his head swelled him with love and pride. 

“Heard you?” Steve questioned. 

“I gave her a pep talk when you showering.” Bucky sipped his own coffee.

“What you tell her.” Steve asked.

“Just that she had to come back to kick your ass.” Bucky teased lightly.

“Thanks for the confidence.” Steve rolled his eyes. “How is it out there.” Steve asked motioning to the doors. 

“Lots of arguing, that professor though -” Bucky eyes went big.

“I know pretty cool huh?” Steve asked Bucky nodded.

“I never met a man like that.” Bucky looked to Aubrey. “Everyone just anxious though to answer your question.” Bucky sighed.

“Me too, her levels are on the up and up, but now she just needs to wake up for the real work to begin.” Steve looked down at her sleeping face. 

“Do you have a plan for that?” Bucky watched as Steve shifted. 

“Nope.” He groaned. “I fucked up.” Steve said and Bucky's eyebrow quirked up at Steve's swear. 

“Make sure you tell her that.” Bucky said. 

“In every language, I can think of.” Steve took a small bite of the muffin. 

“Maybe get a fireproof suit and let her go wild.” bucky suggested. 

“Nice Bucky; whose side are you on again?” Steve asked.

“Aubrey's most definitely.” Bucky smirked cockily before taking a spiral of his coffee. Steve took a chunk of his muffin and pegged Bucky in the eye, watching the blueberry crumbs fall into his cup. “Steve!” Bucky shouted and Steve a laughed smugly. “It's all gross now. Yeah, I’m on her side.” Bucky half shouted. 

There was a non-normal bleep in her monitor and Steve and Bucky booth froze. Steve felt a slight stir in his arms. 

“Bucky get the Pro-” As the words fell from his mouth Bruce and Xavier came in the door. 

“Bucky You might wish to leave, Aubrey might not take to kindly to many Alpha's in the room, maybe Steve is the only one that she should meet first.” The professor said softly. Bucky looked to Steve but Steve was watching her face for anything. Any sign that she was coming around, so Bucky slipped out quietly praying that she was going to be fine, that they could fix the damage done and they could be a pack.

“Steve maybe you should..” Bruce was going to say put her down but her eyes flew open. 

Aubrey blinked, once then twice. The unfocused vision in front of her gave her pause. It was an Alpha. Blue and red mixed eyes can in clear first and she took a small breath. 

Alpha. 

It was overpowering. It was off too, leaked with anxiety and decay.

Steve watched as her eyes opened, for a moment they were the color he dreamt of, amber with gold detailing. But slowly as she came too they turned redder. 

Her lips twitched and a small growl passed her lips.

“Aubrey.” She heard the beta professor and her twitched in his direction. “It's ok.” He said slowly. If she had any energy she would have scoffed. “Your sick my dear.” His voice came closer, her eyes still locked with the alpha who seemed to have been holding her. 

“Aubrey.” Steve whimpered, her lip curled in the smallest way, another growl trailed from her mouth. 

“Go, slow you still ill.” The professor said when he sensed that she was trying to move. 

Aubrey thought for a moment; Sick, ok burn the illness out. She closed her eyes and stared rise her heat.

“No dear, this is not something you can fix with fire.” Steve's hand felt the burn of her skin but he didn't let it show. Her eyes snapped open. “Steve, why don't you let her down?” The Professor asked and Steve's own growl came rasping out. 

“Steve this is about her, not you.” Bruce said from the sideline watching her scans. Steve moved slow and careful, Aubrey keeps her eyes on him, tentative of his movements; untrusting.

She definitely wasn't the same Omega she used to be.

Once Steve scooted off Aubrey's heartrate jacked, her body twitched and her eyes rolled back. Steve jumped back roughly pulled her back to him. Once his body made contact everything slowed back down. 

“Interesting.” Bruce was tapping the screens. 

“Once he let go she seized.” The professor put his hands on her temples. “She's fine, but this will put a hinder on things.” The professor watched as Aubrey winced looking back to him and then to Steve. “She needs her Alpha to stabilize her hormones.” As she heard it her eyes darkened her pheromones turned anxious and angry. 

It wrecked steve, knowing she truly didn't want to be near him.

“She levels are still so low, maybe once they bounce back we can try separating them again?” Bruce looked to the two. 

“Like hell, we're doing that again.” Steve let out a snarled. 

“You can't hold her for the rest of her life.” The professor stated. Aubrey's eyes bounced between the men in the room, her head didn't feel like her own. The Omega she knew to have control was not there in it's it place was a dark version. One who wanted to set fire to everything, herself included. 

“Just put me down.” Her voice was cracked and grated. 

“You’ll most likely seize and die.” Bruce stated, She looked unfazed.

“My child, I will not allow you to kill yourself.” Xavier tilted his head to her and he saw and water glaze over her red eyes before it disappeared. “Logan would be simply unbearable.” He joked with no humor in his tone. 

“Logan?” She asked. 

“And Bucky.” The professor spoke looking to Steve. For some reason when he said Bucky's names her heart jumped, and her hand twitched. 

“Is he here?” She asked, for some reason, she was dying to see Bucky like if she didn't she would drown. 

“Yes, waiting for you.” The professor said. “And Steve, steve doesn't want you to die.” Steve's jaw was locked, the whites of his eyes were reddened with the tears that stained his eyes.  _ ‘And think of Thor. He told you not to go dark’  _ He linked with her mind. She shoots him a look. Thor. Everything was coming back to her slowly.  _ ‘Steve doesn't know you also started a bond with him. Your secret's safe with me; though you should tell him; everything my dear.’  _ Her eyes twitched as he reminded her of the other man who wrestled her way into her only to break her hours later.

“I need you to live Aubrey.” Steve's voice quivered as he realized she really did think dying would be better than him. “Omega.” There was a faint smell of new rejection in the air and it wasn't coming off her. 

Something stirred in Aubrey's Chest; a small warmth that wasn't from her fire came out of the back of her head. Like a glimpse of light at the end of a long tunnel and it was whispering Her alphas names. She knew it was her lost Omega. Once Steve called her by her title, it was like he was calling it back from the dead. 

“Fine.” She breathed closing her eyes, letting the tears roll down her cheek but they evaporated just as soon as they were seen. 

“Thank you.” The professor said, and he kissed her hand.

“How are you feeling Aubrey?” Bruce came around to her eye line. 

“I can't move, I feel like death and I am starving.” Her tone was rough, almost rude, nothing like an omega. 

“Anything you want to eat in particular?” He asked unfazed. 

“Reuben.” She said without thinking. “Strawberry milkshake.” She added. 

“I’ll see what I can do.” Bruce smiled and left the room. 

Steve tried to become a wall, silent and sturdy. 

“Will you work on flexing your fingers?” The professor asked. “I’m going to give you a moment alone, and update everyone.” The Professor gave her a look and her nose wrinkled. 

Once the door shut she sighed. Closing her eyes, she could feel Steve all around her, it was both intoxicating and infuriating. 

“You don't have to help me.” She finally spits out her eyes still closed. 

“Yes, I do.” Steve said, holding his alpha in check. “I’m your Alpha.” He said and her mind flashed with Thor's touch. 

“But I am not your Omega.” She opened her eyes. 

“Please don't say that.” Steve pled softly.

“It's true, You may be my Alpha but I am not your Omega.” She was done with all this Alpha bullshit. True mate was a lie the world just agreed to. “It's the only rational reasoning I have come up with. My mutant gene screwed up this. I don't know but I do know that I am not yours.” She said firmly. Steve's hands tightened around her.

“Aubrey.” Was all he said and it was enough to make her mouth shut. “I am truly and deeply sorry for everything. I never wanted to reject you; only love you.” He wished he had spent more time thinking about how he was going to speak to her. “I was blinded by... my excitement. I only had eyes for my Mate... you... I don't think you were you. If I knew I would have..” Steve sputtered. 

“If some Blonde came trapping in the tower and said _‘ oh steven it is I your Omega’_ you wouldn't have known any better, Besides I’m like your _sister_.” Her eyes were blood red, and leaking into her whites, he winced at his own words coming back to haunt him. 

“I would have known.” He defended himself. 

“I stood in front of you countless times." If words were objects hers were knives. "You didn't know.” Her voice was clipped and harsh but it was only to hide the sadness and the pain she felt pulsing in her blood. 

“Your scent, I know your scent.” He justified. 

“She could say it was her perfume.” Aubrey jested. 

“Stop, please.” Steve didn't want to play this game. 

“I'm just saying, it's not me. Its clear it is not me.” She whispered. “You don't think that hurts me? I’m not saying this to just be a bitch Captain. I nearly died because of this fact.” Steve took slowly paced breaths. “You don't want me this way. Don't force yourself.” 

“I fucked up.” Steve cut. “I should have known. I have no excuse, I don't want one. I will own up to this. But You messed up too.” Steve said and Aubrey blinked taken back. “You should have told me.” He said quietly. 

“I TRIED!” Her hands flew upwards making them both paused. “I tried.” She echoed. 

“I know, but you should have forced me to see. To listen.” He exclaimed. 

“So it's my fault, you didn't know me? Didn't like the normal me? Thought of me like a little sister.” her tone was the howl. "Oh Screw you." If she could have she would have stomped away

“No that's not what I’m saying.” He sighed loudly her eyes screwed shut, in the moment she decided to just lay it out she had nothing left to lose.

“After that morning, my pheromones got messed up, rejection will do that to you. I couldn't take off my suppressors without causing the tower to go haywire and you wouldn't have noticed it.” Steve scoffed and shook his head. The thought that This was Also because of Thor. If Thor had stayed or came back for her she would have forgotten about steve, Thor was the last nail in her coffin.

“After the professor took you out, he had me sniff you. I knew then the moment it touched me. It's not just your scent Aubrey, it's our bond. We bonded at the party. Without your suppressors I would have been drawn to you - hell I was. You were up in the middle of the night so was I. You were on the treadmill so was I. I felt the need to protect you, to help you...” Steve pointed out and she glared, Thor's face flashed over his eyes, but he held his tongue. 

“Maybe you're right but after that I just...” She stopped. “You killed my Omega.” She looked away in shame, that she wasn't what he wanted. 

“I know and I am truly utterly sorry. I will spend the rest of our lives making this up to you, but we need you to live for me to do that” Steves's words were low, pleading. 

“I’ll give you until my levels are up.” She said firmly, shutting their conversation down for the time. “But if I’m honest I don't think I even am still Omega.” She said closing her eyes, dozing off, exhausted. 

Steve let out a deep breath as she breathing slowed back to her sleep, it went worse then he thought. Steve knew she was his, her sharp words couldn't change his mind. Here now; Steve knew Aubrey was his Mate. 

Aubrey only got to rest for ten minutes, but she still felt better when Bruce came back with a brown bag and a tray. She could move her arms when she woke, not anything else below her shoulders but still, one more step to freedom. 

Steve didn't speak when she woke back up, he was constantly rubbing her scent glands, he even felt the urge to give her little kitten licks over them, like he would do if they ever full mated; like how they would tend their bite marks on the other, with love and care. While it was under different context the way he cared for her was no different. Love and care. Diligently every few moments or so, brush her skin with his, willing her to be better. 

He moved her in between his legs, so her back was against his chest, pulling the tray in front of her so she could eat without tipping backward. Bruce looked at her levels and left without saying a word, the tension was thick and uncomfortable, all he wanted was to be with his own alpha and have her take the scent of heartbreak from his skin. 

Bruce had two meals ordered for them and they eat in silence but Aubrey made little yummy sounds without thought. 

“My favorite meal back in the day was a Reuben.” Steve finally broke the heavy silence. “I lived in an Irish settled block in Brooklyn, my Ma’ would ferment her own sauerkraut,” Steve spoke and she listened. 

“Logan used to sneak me out of the school every once and a while to go to this dinner; I always got them with him and a strawberry shake.” she muttered, why she said it she didn't know. 

“He loves you.” Steve noted and she snorted. 

“Not that he would ever say; but I suppose yeah in his own way he does.” She muttered, before sipping her drink. She leaned into Steve for support; exhausted once more from just eating. 

“You ok?” Steve asked from over her head happy that she was using him. 

“Tired still.” She closed her eyes breath slow.

“Rest, Aubrey.” Steves Alpha leaked though and her teeth bared at the command even though she was half asleep. 

“Don't command me Captain.” She growled her eyes were shut be he knew the red would have become more vibrant. 

“Don't fight what your body needs then.” Steve said sternly not backing down. “And its Steve or Alpha to you.” He added. That last time he said that her belly had fluttered with love and need but now it felt like a trap.

“You only want to be my Alpha cause your bodies telling you too, not because you like me.” She slurred; she was fighting, him and sleep. She won't submit to him, and she is doing the darndest not to submit to her body. But her body won. She passed out with a non-audible snarl on her lips. 

Steve was never one to let words get under his skin. When he was just a sickly Alpha he heard the worst of the worst, he had gained selective hearing to nasty comments; but when they came from his Omega that cut like poison-tipped blades. To think she actually believed the nastiest in her mind hurt more. His mate truly though he didn't want her. 

He wanted to cry. 

Steve could only remember crying a few times:

When his mother died,

When Bucky died

When Aubrey said she wanted to. 

And now. 

He felt a sea of anguish. Real pain welled in his chest and crash against his eyes. 

“Friday I don't want anyone in here for ten minutes. Set a timer please.” Steve's voice was like nails on a chalkboard. 

“Ten-minute lockdown starting now.” Friday said and Steve took a shallow breath, wrapping his arms around his Omega, burying his face in her neck, he let go. 

He was never a loud weeper; no sniffles or groans, this was no different. 

Silent heartbreak flowed as he let out all that he had been holding in. 

  
  


Aubrey was awake, but she stayed frozen just feeling the drips of his tears on her skin. She felt the shake in his chest as he cried over her. 

More light came from the depths of her soul. 

Maybe her omega wasn't totally gone; would it ever return home? She doubted it. 

But feeling the alpha weep, made something in her stir, made her want to purr comfort and wrap them in a blanket... Maybe a faint nesting urge in that. She also wanted to rub their glands together, she wanted to cover him in her scent; if her scent had been her soft loving one from before all this tragedy. Now it might just make him repulsed by her feral that clung to her none Omega smelling pheromones. 

But why was he upset? Why was he here, holding her? It wasn't her he wanted, that was a fact.

She wanted to cry too. She wanted to sob and scream at him; she had wanted to for an over a week now but the darkness that overpowered her didn't let her crawl to him and cry at his feet., begging him to love her. SHe wanted to scream at the sky to Thor who left her, who took another even after all he said to her. But she didn't because she never theirs to beg or weep over. She was no ones Omega not even herselfs anymore, they made sure of that.

  
  


Friday spoke that the ten minutes were up. Steve took a breath and pushed his head up, he felt an inch better. Aubrey's shoulder was soaked but she was still sleeping. He reached to get a napkin and dry her off but he felt her body warm a few degrees and the tears evaporated. 

Her small bit of mercy on him. 

Steve leaned into her hot skin, to where her main scent gland lived on her neck and he kissed it gently. 

“I’m going to fix this. One day you are going to feel my love.” He whispered into the peck. 

Aubrey was awake still, she bit back the pitiful cry that built in her throat at the gesture because just maybe, not everything that is broken in useless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is your conductor speaking, if you look out your windows you will see the depression valley that we are descending it.   
> and just up that very large hill ahead of us, you can see a thunderstorm growing........ 
> 
> I imagine Aubrey like Weasly in the Princess Bride; when he comes back from being 'mostly dead' 
> 
> anywho thanks for reading your the best!


	10. Showing Her Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Aubrey actually do some talking; all the broken shards get laid out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back; long chapter but who is gonna complain???

“Aubrey.” She heard the soothing tone of Xavier call her back. Her eyes blinked open, She wasn't where she fell asleep. She was crumpled in Steve's arms and not placed in front of him like before. 

“How long was I out?” She blinked slowly that last she remembered was Steve vowing to love her.

“A few hours.” Steve spoke out. She didn't look at him; only to the professor.

“Some people are rather ruthlessly trying to come and visit you; I'm starting to fear for the doors as they just may break them down.” The professor said and quirked a brow.

“Bucky?” She asked hopefully, Thor's name rang her head before she beat it back down. She wasn't coming for her. He left her. “Why do I want to see Bucky so bad?” She asked as she realized just how badly she missed him like her bones were aching for him.

“We formed Pack bonds.” Steve spoke before the professor and she gasped, her eyes darting to the Alpha who was relaxed behind her. 

“What?” She looked to the professor. “I didn't even think Packs were real.” She gasped. 

“They are real and very rare.” The professor spoke. “Your body literally picks these people to have around you.” There was a smug smile on the old mutants face. 

“But I was unconscious.” She was shocked. 

“It's not a choice, like mating, It just the way we are made, and this happened before the incident.” The processor spoke and she frowned sighing. 

“I want to see Bucky and Logan but that's it.” She was clear to the professor. 

“Will  _ he _ behave?” Steve asked. She knew he meant Logan and she giggled. Steve looked down surprised by the light-hearted laugh that passed her lips. 

“Never.” She smiled almost weekly. “Put me back in front of you so I can at least pretend I have my own independence.” She told Steve who sighed. He loved having her full weight rest on him, needing him to keep her close to protect her. 

Xavier waved a hand in the door swung open, to reveal Logan and Bucky pushing the other out of the way, fighting to come in first. Her eyes lit up at the sight. The professor watched them enter before slipping out unnoticed

“Bucky!” She sighed happily, like he was a lost toy and she a child finally being reunited. The Alpha's eyes snapped to her, Bucky's face broke out in the biggest smile he could manage which isn't saying much but Steve knew it was a real one. It made him proud to see his pack happy together. 

“Heya Doll.” Bucky shoved Logan off the side and skirted the edge of the bed. He Pulled Her into a hug, bending over to wrap her up. He looked over his shoulder and saw Steve who was really looking worn down but there was a smile on his lips, His brother and Omega embracing was something he truly loved. 

“Force me into pack bonds and you didn't even come to see me.” She breathed in Bucky scent and she literally vibrated with comfort. 

“I was locked out of the med ward by some people.” He said. “I tried Doll.” He muttered. 

“Ok Arms off her. Ugh.” Logan was sick with the ones who destroyed her now suddenly caring care for her.

Bucky glared as He let Aubrey go, Logan moved in and touch her hand. 

“You look like shit kitten.” He said gruffly.

“Why to make a gal feel good.” She rolled her eyes.

“Seriously, you look like death.” He said grimly and she rolled her eyes.

“I’ll be fine.” She muttered squeezing tightly as she could; which wasn't very tightly at all. 

“That's all you got? What did he do to you?” Logan looked to Steve who was being as silent as he could while another Alpha touched his Mate. 

“He did nothing; I’m a natural Feral girl. Like you.” Steve sucked in a breath.

“What?” He asked, his head moving to cup her hip, protectively out of instinct.

“Well Sorta. I was feral then they pumped me fulla shit.” He eyed the Alpha who radiated disdain. “Why you thought I was just sunshine and daisies naturally?” Lagon lip curled. Bucky moved a step closer to the bed instinctively as the new knowledge came to light.

“Cap... Steve - stop, your making it stink.” Aubrey corrected herself wincing as she did, Steve watched as she shoulders tensed, but his heart did a small flutter as his name passed through her lips. 

“Sorry, just...” he paused. “If I hear that word again today I’m going to lose it.” He muttered and she knew just how close he was toeing the line. He was trying for her sake not to just break apart as she had. 

“I’m the last person you have to protect her from.” Logan said with a double meaning lacing his words. 

“No fighting in here; it will exhaust me.” She said her body feeling like it had run thirty marathons before it was car over by a truck. 

“Sorry Doll.” Bucky touched her foot that was under the thin knit blanket. 

“S'' ok.” She muttered. “Just not able to stay awake so long rather not here y’all measuring your knots the whole time.” She blinked slowly, but she felt comforted by Bucky's touch. 

“Why don't you just close your eyes for a moment while we get the tape measure and wake ya up when we're done, huh Doll, promise to tell ya who is bigger.” Steve was surprised at how gentle Bucky's tone was, like he was conning a timid sheep into his arms. But it worked. Aubrey gave him a look for a moment like she was sizing him up before she nodded slightly, leaning into Steve's chest, her head falling to the side of his shoulder away from them.

“Just a moment.” She sighed as her eyes fluttered shut. The moment her breaths evened out Steve ran his wrist over her; clouding her with his scent. He moved slowly making sure to cover her glands thickly. 

Logan watched as Steve moved, and he saw it. He saw the devotion he hoped wasn't there. It would be so easy to hate his girl's alpha for what he did but seeing how even as she pushed him away he didn't stop. It was clear with loved his Omega, loved his little kitten. It didn't excuse or ease anything but it made it hard to look at the broken man and kick him while he was so securely down. 

“She’s gonna be ok, Logan, I swear, I will do everything I can to keep her alive.” Steve looked to his Omega’s father figure. “I’m sorry I did this.” He said. The honor and integrity that was a synonym for Steve Rogers was conveyed in his tone. 

“You don't have to apologize to me, Captain Kitten.” Logan said as a small sorta endearment. 

“No, I do. You are her father, you protected her and loved her before me and I was supposed to pick up that mantle and I failed you too. I am sorry. I know we never got along personally before but guardian to guardian I have always respected you; now more than ever.” Steve was trying to rebuild burnt bridges. They wouldn’t be fixed overnight but maybe just maybe he could start to mend them. 

“I won't ever like you.” Logan said. “But nothing personal, I’d never like her mate aways.” Logan paused, “I might be able to tolerate you if she lives.” He spoke slowly. “Maybe even urge her to stay.” He took out a cigar to chew on it nervously while he waited for his girl to wake up. 

“That's more then I’d hope for.” Steve said breathing a sigh of relief.

“I’ll never like you if it helps any.” Bucky grumbled from the end of the bed his metal hand was holding on to Aburbeys ankle. 

“That's because you and I are the same people.” Logan looked to Bucky who chuckled lowly.

“I hate myself.” Bucky said darkly.

“Yeah me too.” Logan leaned back in his chair. “That's why I’ll never like you either.” Logan winked. Steve rolled his eyes that the blunt lies the other alphas were spitting. Bucky and Logan liked each other, he could see in the corners of the other's eyes as they spoke, a mutual understanding for what the other had gone through and maybe they could see a mask of false roughness to hide what really lies beneath, a broken man. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Bucky nudged Aubrey's feet, making her stir lightly, her eyes fluttered open. She wiggled her hips and Steve's eyes lit up.

“Look at that.” He muttered and she smiled small back but didn't let Steve see it. Bucky heart ached for his brother, how it must hurt to be in the situation. 

“Not totally useless.” She spoke. 

“We could just roll you in battle like a little fire bowling ball.” Bucky grinned cheekily, Aubrey's lips twitched with amusement and Bucky took that has a complete victory, maybe not everything lost. 

“Thanks, Bucky.” Aubrey hindbrain was slowly coming back to her and the first thing it demanded of her was to look back at Steve, just to see him. But whereas before her Omega was so strong and so willful she always just did whatever it wanted, now it was separated for her, like she two Hindbrains; the feral and the Omega. But who was in charge?

“You ok Kitten?” Logan snapped his fingers and she shook her head. 

“Yeah just still foggy.” She blinked out of her head. “Can I get some water?” Aubrey asked the men in front of her.

“Yeah, I’ll get it.” Bucky jumped up and slid out of the room. Logan and Steve were quiet and Aubrey sighed. 

“So what's the plan kitten?” Logan finally asked and she swallowed her dry throat.

“What do you mean? She asked innocently, Steve was stiff behind her, she could feel his chest tight.

“Don't play coy, what are y'all gonna do?” Logan pushes, never one to beat around the bush.

“I’m only thinking of the moment, right now I'm just trying to get it so I can piss privately without seizing.” She said gruffly. The soft Omega tone she once had was buried deep under the sickness and the heartache and lost in her tone. 

“And then?” He asked.

“Don't know.” She muttered. She itched once more to look up at steve to see what he was thinking but she still didn't give in to the small timid Omega hindbrain that was trying to speak up. 

“One day at a time.” Steve finally said. 

“So you two haven't talked yet?” Logon hunched. 

“I've been awake for like a half an hour collectively.” She yawned. “Brink of death is exhausting.” She sounded all the more broken. Steve couldn't help it; the thought that she was only one thread away from leaving him made his arms move. He put his hands around her waist gripping her like she was the only thing keeping him on earth... maybe she was.

Aubrey froze at the touch but didn't shrug him off. Her Omega and the feral playing tug war in her head. Hot and cold. 

“Trust me kitten I know.” Logan said and Bucky came back in with a huge cup with a pink bendy straw. 

“Professor wants us; Mission.” Bucky looked to his pack his heart lurching. 

“Everything ok?” Aubrey was the first to ask. “Do they need Steve?” All three alphas said no at the same time and she rolled her eyes.

“Just another small break-in.” Bucky said. “Just needs our hands.” He was soft when he spoke as to not worry her. Aubrey's heart twisted in her chest. “I’ll be ok Doll.” He could smell a fresh wave of nerves come off her. 

“Maybe visit when you get back...” Her tone was the lowest it had been since the whole fiasco began, Steve and Bucky hearts both melted at the Omega coming around. “Even If I’m sleeping.” She cursed herself for sounding so needy but the thought of Bucky on assignment without her or Steve to help made her sick. 

“I’ll watch over you packmate Kitten.” Logan stood and reassure her. 

“I don't need you to babysit me.” Bucky was offended. 

“For me.” She pouted. “Make me feel sane.” She asked. 

“Fine we can partner up, just till Steve and you are good.” He would do anything she asked him. 

“Thanks, Bucky.” Bucky put her cup on the tray that was pushed aside and pulled his pack in a hug. 

“Feel better.” He said it to both of them sternly, pulling away to squeeze Steve's shoulder and kiss Aubrey's temple. 

“Kitten, Captain Kitten.” Logan nodded before going out the door not waiting for Bucky.

“Some Partner.” He rolled his eyes leaving the estranged couple alone. 

Aubrey and Steve watched the team's jets leave the building through the window. 

“Are you tired?” Steve asked and Aubrey shuffled finally daring to look at her Alpha. 

“Not so much.” She bit her lip. Steve's eyes poured over her.

“Should we talk?” He asked and she let out a small sigh. 

“If we must.” She looked away from him and back to the window. “Just don't apologize.” She said as he opened his mouth.

“But.” He started and she gave him a look. 

“Save it. If you do it now it just feels like its cause I am dying.” Her nose flared out. 

“For what it's worth I don't do things out of pity.” Steve held her gaze, his Alpha was at full attention. It craved to make things right, to pepper her with kisses and his scent until she was drunk off his pheromones but he didn't. Damn did he want to though. 

She couldn't fix the parts Thor left yet, but maybe she could make sense of what happened with Steve.

“Just..” She winced and looked down at her hands. “Why was I not good enough?” She asked her voice so small. Steve swallowed and his eyes tinged red. 

“Omega.” He demanded her to look at him, Her head almost fell to the side in submission but her Feral didn't allow her to be so weak; But she did look at him. His scent was overwhelming as his Alpha took over slightly. “You are more than enough. This was all some...” His hand scrubbed his through his hair and she could see his own anguish. “Sick, messed up mistakes; mostly mine.” He clenched his jaw. “You are perfect.” He whispered. 

“Then why didn't you  _ see _ me?” SHe asked her lip quivering ever so much. 

“I wasn't looking. I thought you were supposed to be someone I never met before. How would you feel if I was checking out every unmated Omega I saw? I thought you coming to me not the other way around.” He was trying to explain. “My whole life, I was letting fate do its work. I knew if I was just patient enough one day I would pick up your scent and I would just know.” He closed his eyes. “I never dated or looked at anyone because I didn't want it to be like that... I was waiting for you. Your Lavender and freshly brewed coffee.” He smiled small as he thought of her scent, one he could smell now. “Even with your pain I still love it.” He said honestly. 

“Really?” Her Omega pushed back slightly.

“Yeah Mega.” He came closer. “Never smelled anyone as good as you especially now that you're covered in mine and Bucky's scents.” He put his hand on hers and squeezed gently. 

“I remembered when we met.” She looked away from him. His eyes were pulling her deeper, making her resolve slip. 

“What do I smell like to you?” He asked. 

“Cigar smoke and a damp forest...” Her eyes went to his neck, lingering there for a moment, he watched as her eyes hardened and looked away like he could see the war in her. 

“Do you like it?” Steve's tone was not that of a confident Alpha.

“Reminds me of safety... Logan always puffing cigars and when I was younger and I could let go in the rain... My powers have always been a handful.” She sighed looking back at steve who was smiling softly. 

“So you’ve always had them?” He asked and she chewed on her lip.

“Yeah. Ever since I was a baby.” She toyed with the thin knit blanket that was pooled at her hips. “When I was an infant I couldn't make flames; my temp was always high, too high. They thought I was sick or something...” She scoffed. “When I was two I singed everything my birth mother put me in... Then I could make sparks... and then one-day flames....” She looked around the small room. “Things happened because of it. And they left me with the professor.” She looked back at Steve who was frowning. 

“I’m sorry.” He sounded genuine and she shrugged.

“The best thing they ever did for me was leaving me.” She looked up at him and he saw the underlying trauma that had leaked through to her adult life; that had a heavy hand in the whole situation. 

“Your strong to say that.” He muses. “My father bolted when he was giving a sickly alpha son. My ma raised me on her own. She was the strongest woman; single beta mother in those times was... rough.” Aubrey watched as steve eyes drifted back in time, the same way he did in the kitchen that late night a few days ago. “She worked in a bakery in between classes. She always wanted to be a nurse. She said it was to help in the relief but I knew it was because of me. I was always so sick. With everything.” Aubrey had seen pictures of him before the serum; everyone knew of Captain America but she realized that maybe no one knew of Steven Rogers. “She died when I turned eighteen. Bucky left his home to help me.” He shook his head. “I still don't know why he bonded with me; weak Alpha. He supported me till the war.” He sighed. “I did my best, I sketched for the local papers - I could do it even on bed rest; made me feel better but Bucky is the reason I was even alive to be Captain America.” Steve watched the red in Aubrey's iris fade ever so much. 

“Do you wish you could go back?” She asked and she clamped her mouth shut after like she didn't mean to even speak.

“No.” He said firmly. 

“What about Peggy?” Everyone knew of Omega Peggy Carter. She was iconic, she single handle changed the course of Omega history. Everyone also had read the now published letters she had written to her best friend who was stateside training nurses. She wrote of Steve often. Everyone always thought they had mated but....

“You wanna know a secret?” Steve had a mischievous smirk playing on his lips. 

“What?” Aubrey's eyes lit up as Steve smirk grew. 

“She was in love with an Omega.” Aubrey took a double-take. “Yup. I was a cover for her and a sweet Omega named Addy. Her letters were being read because he didn't trust a female operative so she used my name as a cover. Her and Addy lived together and had two kids in secrete. Addy died a month before Peggy.” Aubrey's mouth dropped. 

“But Shield-” She started.

“Lied. Covered it up. Even now same designation mating is frowned upon. Stupid I know but.” Steve shrugged. “I helped how I could and in those times everyone was trying to mate me for the fame. It was a win-win.” Aubrey let out a chuckle. 

“My whole world is changed!” She rubbed her face. “Wow.” She shook her head. 

“Peggy was one of my closest friends but we were never romantic. Like I said I have been waiting for you to stumble into my arms.” He brushed her hair back. Aubrey took a deep breath. 

“I wish I could just forget Steve.” She whispered. “But..” He shushed her. 

“I’m not asking you too. I’m not even asking that you forgive me. I just need a small chance to try again.” He watched a pained expression ghosted over her face. 

“What if I don't recover?” She asked and he moved in closer, taking up just a bit of her space. 

“The professor said to follow our instincts.” He said it was key to everything.

“That the trouble.” That was all she said. She didn't want to admit to him that there was two hindbrains fight for control. 

Two opposite instincts. 

One who was more rational but weak. Her omega Understood what had happened with Steve and how it blew up; her omega was heartbroken, yes, but she wanted to mend thing; work to that middle ground. Thor on the other hand just confused everything. He was her hope for love after love. Her hope turns to despair. 

The otherside was less reasonable and was very loud. Her new feral side with her bard teeth and red eyes. She was strong, overpowering even. She wanted to pull away from the Alpha who did this. Who didn't want her. 

How could she tell him that? That she was being tugged around by biology. 

“Aubrey I just want you to live. Not just survive.” He said and she looked down at the blankets. 

“I should sleep more.” She didn't want to talk or think anymore. Her feral side may want to scratch Steve's eye out but that Omega wanted to curl into him. Seeing as she was too weak to lift her hand her Omega won that battle. 

Maybe that's what she was now reduced too; Small victories. Light vs dark. 

Aubrey fell asleep in seconds. In her slumber, she nuzzled Steve's chest; making his heart expand two times its size. He decided to doze too. He was exhausted, once he was sure she was asleep he closed his eyes and nuzzled his head into her hair and drifted off.

Aubrey woke at dusk, her leg still didn't budge when she tried to move them. Steve was snoring behind her and she was thankful for the moment of alone time. Or as alone as she was going to get in the near future. It gave her time to think. 

Everything was so loud now that her wounds were all out for everyone to see. 

She was so lost. Lost with what to do and who she was now. Her whole life she believed in true mates. One mate for each person, you meet, bond, mate, and mark. HAve pups and live a sickly sweet life. That's was the world shoved down everyone's throat, but now that Aubrey had seen behind the curtain she didn't know what to think. Her first Alpha didn't even know her. He doesn't like her despite what he claims now. Her second Alpha was a liar. He just left her. While steves transgressions were misguided Thors was just cruel. Give hope only to rip it away. 

With both of them, her feral knew to just cut ties as run, let death come. But her Omega was holding on to the small bond that tethered them together. She was using what strength she had to clutch them close. No matter what they did to her as long as her omega was alive she would always care for them. 

She used her moment alone to think of Thor. To miss him, because she did miss him. She wanted to know what happened to hear it from his own mouth. She wanted to see the mark of his mate in some sick twisted way, she needs to see it and let it hurt her. The feral wanted to know that she in fact wasn't good enough for him. 

Steve had told her he didn't feel the same. When she wanted to hurt she could just think back to that moment in the kitchen. His words still hurt no matter how much he now wished he could take them back. 

It was like closure, the most painful kind. She had it with Steve he told her no but Thor just disappeared, leaving the taste of frosting and alpha on her lips. That taste that despite everything she still craved.

“Omega?” Steve came too, she cursed himself for forgetting that she no longer had suppressors on and that anyone could smell how she felt at any given time. Steve woke to the smell of despair. It was heavy in his lungs. 

“Go back to sleep Steve.” She was so tired emotionally, she just wants to feel how she felt and not have to hide for anyone else. The past week she craved for some to see her, to be there for her but now she just wanted that solitude. 

“What's wrong?” His voice was rough with sleep, another time it would have made her weak. 

'Nothing' hung on her lips but she could bring her to speak. To speak all the million things she was thinking and feeling over. “Don't say nothing cause I’ll know your lying.” Steve was too alpha to play nice. 

“Just thinking about everything. How I let this happen to me.” She looked around the darkened room. His hands cupped her hips and he maneuvered her so they could actually face one another. 

“Talk to me.” He pleaded. “Let me help.” She winced. 

“I can't.” She had a secret; that she knew she had to tell him but she was scared. Her Feral remind her that what did she have to fear triple rejection? What was the worse thing that would happen? death? 

“Please.” She looked into his now dark blue eyes, she sighed and knotted her hands together.

“I have to tell you something.” Aubrey swallowed hard. “I lied, kinda, that night in the kitchen.” Her jaw locked together as her heart pounded in her chest. Anxiety wafted off her like ocean spray at the beach. “Thor bonded with me.” She breathed and Steve let out a dark growl from his chest. “I didn't know at the time, but...now... I didn't mean for it to happen.” She didn't dare look at him, but she was choked with his fiery. “ That night at the bar Thor talked me off the feral ledge.” She admitted, “When you called me your sister I was this close -” She pinched her fingers together to show a tiny space between them. “To just losing it as I did on the battlefield, he helped me.” She said and steve grew tense. 

“He pushed you away from me.” Steve's voice was murderous. Aubrey has never heard him talk so darkly. 

“It wasn't like that, he gave me choices, showed me there was more to life.” She reasoned with them both. 

“He knew you are mine right?” She nodded. “And he fucking took what wasn't his.” Her head dips low in a subtle submission. 

“It happened so quick, I thought you didn't want me, that night you said you didn't want me.” She said and Steve let out a breath.

“Omega.” His Alpha commanded her. “It was never like that.” He said and she nodded like she was debating his words. Steve could feel her skin start to burn

“So you have said.” She locked gazes with him, both red eyes borrowing into the other. “Loki came and Said Odin need him something happened on Asgard.” She swallowed as the pain crept back up her spine. 

“Odin's been sick.” Thor and Steve were close friends until now. Thor had confided in him about Asgard and how Odin was to be picking a new king. “Thor wanted Loki to have the throne but Odin is a traditionalist he didn't want an Omega as king.” Steve said and she nodded. 

“Loki said that a woman named Sif was also in this mixed. He left promising to come back.” She closed her eyes as a new wave of anguish came up. “Loki came to visit me when I was on a run, he told me that THor was mated to her and was taking the throne. He said he wanted me to go to you to forget him.” Her voice shook. “He abandoned me. Both my alphas turned me away.” a tear fell off the rim of her eye before it evaporates off her skin. “He didn't even say goodbye.” She looked up to steve. “I don't understand what I did wrong.” It was her omega talking now. Steve felt a wave of shame. He was part of the broken that was covering her. 

“Nothing, Omega you did nothing.” He said and shook her head. 

“No I must have done something. She shook her head, her chest was squeezing her chest. She needed space to breathe. She need to let out the flames that were starting to grow.

Aubrey willed her body to move, she worked her mind as hard as she could until her legs flopped off Steve’s and she fell off the raised bed, she felt something mix the air around them as she fell to the floor. 

“Aubrey!” He shouted scrambling up. The room turned a white blue and Steve winced though it, his focus was on the fact that he and Aubrey were not touching that he didn't notice who had caught his Omega before she hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trains starting to go uphill and I think I hear some Thunder rumbling....
> 
> THANK YOU FOR CHECKING IN!!!!!!!   
> You all are soo, Sweet.   
> I will see you on Monday!


	11. Push and Pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THOR IS BACK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really like writing pain.

“Omega!” The familiar grit of an Alpha voice came into the room when the Blue light flashes away. 

Thor caught Aubrey when she fell into his return. She was weak in his arms, she couldn't move her legs anymore, but even if she could his presences had shocked her above all. THor looked down at her as she stared up at him with big haunted eyes. She looked close to death, even with her improvement she didn't look better outwardly. 

Thor was in his battle armor, and she clung to the leather and metal. His hands wrapped around her and he sniffed her. She reeked of Steve and death. He snarled at it.

“Get your hands off her.” Steve's hand ever one her waist. Thor looked up at Steve and glared, The sight of her _other_ Alpha with her made Steve crazy.

“She is mine, you get your hands off her!” Thor shout and she winced. The Alpha scents were so overwhelming her omega had she shaking with fear as they warred around her. 

“Thor?” She questioned so desperately that the two looked down at their weak Omega. “What are you doing here.” The feral was heavy in her voice, but her eyes while red and harsh as they looked they had softened by glassy tears that made a film around the red; showing her fear and her need. 

“I felt you.” He said his hand sliding up to her face, cupping her tenderly. “What happened? Did you get hurt in battle?” He asked but all she could do was whimper, was he so in love with his other omega  that he had forgotten about their bond? The one that she could feel touch her soul like the hot hands of a passionate lover, the same bond that clawed at her heart and scared it beyond recognition. 

“She almost died. Her Omega was all but dead, Shes turning feral.” Steve didn't let his hands go of fear, he was clutching on to what he could while he could feel his Omega yearn of another. 

“Omega.” Thor cooed and Steve growled. “I told you to hold out for me.” He said smoothing her hair making Aubrey blinked back the tears.

“You left me for _her_." She shook in his arms. "You abandoned me.” Aubrey's words wobbled on her lips and Thor frowned confused.

“What are you talking about sweet Omega?” Thor paid no mind to the other alpha who was letting out a string of threatening sounds with His teeth bard, Thor couldn't see past his mate who was so thoroughly broken. 

“Loki came to me said you were mated to Sif and married. You took the crown.” Her tears flowed out of her eyes but were gone once they rolled to her cheek, her heat simmered under skin. 

“No!” Thor shouted. “Never. I went home my father demanded I take the Thorne and marry before he went into Odinsleep. But I refused Loki is meant for the throne and I would never hurt you, you are my omega. I would never do that to you.” Thor was so confused. “Loki hasn't left my side since we left...” He paused and cursed. He gripped her shoulders. “Where did you see Loki?” He questions and she frowned. 

“The bench, where she had coffee.” She said without hesitation. Steve was still behind her and winced; they had a spot, they had things they shared where they didn't. 

“I had Loki cast an enchantment on the tower just in case something might have happened I didn't think he would be so determined.” Thor's jaw was locked shut. 

“Thor, what are you talking about?" She pleaded with him still holding onto his chest plate, Clutching it afraid he would leave her like before. 

“Odin. Odin, He did this.” Thor said not looking Aubrey in the eyes. 

“Your father?” It was steve who spoke for Aubrey who was getting weaker by the moment, emotionally and physically she was draining quick. 

“Yes, Odin I think he thinks that if she went you then I would have given in to his demands.” Thor looked down at Aubrey who was crushed for being lied to and manipulated and yet a glimmer of hope bubbled from deep within her.

“Are you mated” She prayed so quietly it was but a breath, Her eyes were red with feral what held so much emotion. Her life felt as though it was hanging in the balance of his next words.

“No.” Thor confirmed breathlessly and he tugged the leather strapped his cloak as hard as his could until they broke off his neck. He tilted his head in submission for her, showing that there was in fact no bite marks over his glands. Aubrey’s hand shook as she reached up to touch him, her hot fingers brushing over the skin, Her eyes softened the red-edged away in her eyes ever so much before her brain became overworked.

Her whole body sagged and she collapsed into both the alphas. “Steve what happened!” Thor shouted as he looked at his ashed and limp Omega. 

They lifted her back into the bed, THor took her head and Steve took her legs and they sat with her under them. Steve explained what happened in Siberia and how the only way he had been keeping her stable was by marking her. THor let out an angry howl. 

“I need to return to Asgard and deal with my father.” Thor says and Steve jaw clenched. 

“You can't leave her, not now. It would ruin her. She on the brink Thor. One more cut and she will be gone.” Steve hated it but he knew Thor was the missing piece to the puzzle. 

“I can't lose her.” Thor said with a shake in his voice. His big hand cupped her cheek, his hands dancing around her face. 

“I know the feeling.” Steve was rigid. He was hardly hanging on and now with the other Alpha, he felt like he was walking on the thinnest of tight ropes. Steve knew Thor had an advage over him; Aubrey chose Thor. She picked Thor over him before she would most likely do it again.

They sat in silence, a Heavy brooding silence. Steve was angry with his now ex-friend. Aubrey was his Omega and Thor tried to take her away from him. Steve anf Thor could talk for hours, they had shed tears with one another, bled with one another and yet Thor betrayed him. 

Steve didn't take his eyes off Thor as he looked down at the omega who breathed shallowly in their arms. This was about Aubrey, not him and his Alpha pride. 

Aubrey came to one long hour later. She blinked up at Thor who was studying her face while she slept. Steve watched as she forced in on him, they way her body relaxed slightly unlike how she tense with Steve. It was only a moment before her Feral came too her and she spoke; pushing her Omega out of the way.

“Crap. I did it again didn't I?” She blinked struggling to sit up, she pushed Thor's arms off her even though he tried to keep her laying down.

“Yeah.” Steve was the one to answer her. She looked out the window it was darker then she remembered. 

“Long?” She asked sighing. 

“AN hour.” She nodded. Not looking at either of the alphas. “Sorry, don't mean to be so dramatic. Friday how are my levels?” She asked the ceiling.

“2.00004.” Friday chirped. Aubrey groaned. 

“It would be much faster if I just died.” She didn't realize she had spoken out loud until she tugged her by the shoulders into Steve. His eyes were blown into the red. his alpha smell was so thick it was like a wall. 

“Don't  _ EVER _ think that. You hear me?” She swallowed hard as he searched her face. “Your life is not a joke Omega.” Steve's voice was wrecked. Aubrey felt two feet tall under his stare. Her neck tilted in submission. His hand gently run from her shoulder to her neck. His thumb rubbed over her mating gland tenderly. “I’m sorry.” He breathes after he felt his pulse under his skin; after he comes to smell her omega slowly come creeping back into the air. “Your not a joke to me.” She said and her eyes caught the fear that was dancing on the rims. 

Thor took her waist and slide her back over, he maneuvered her over his lap. 

“That goes for both of us.” THor touched her cheek, his thumb brushing her lip. “Sweet Omega I need you here.” Though both their words she face was passive, like a mask. She didn't let them see the weight of their words hit her. That was how she got in this mess in the first place. She wiggled away from Thor to gain her own independence and as much space as her body would let her.

“Bucky back yet?” She peeked over to steve who shook his head no. She slumped her shoulder and chewed her lip. “Can I have my water?” Steve fished the tray over for her and she took the Cup Bucky had gotten for her and she sipped slowly. 

“Aubrey.” Steve was fraying at the ends. She could feel the bond they shared tighten like a boa constrictor around her heart. The room was filled with heartache and anxiety, all three of them were fogging the room up more with each passing second. 

“I don't know what to say Steve.” She whispered. “This is so fucked up.” He flinched at her words because it was true. “I didn't even know you could bond with multiple people. I didn't mean for any of this to happen.” Thor's hand ghosted over her thigh. “It not supposed to be like this.” She muttered looking over at him. “If you are going to ask me to choose or some bullshit then you might as well just save your breath. AS far as I’m concerned we are all nothing but puppets to our bodies. ME more then you two.” This was her feral talking now. “IT's pathetic that I need some alpha to keep me alive. Utter bullshit.” She shook her head while she growled her hands danced with small flames. “I have been alone my whole life. I have fought armies and aliens. I helped save the world a few times, I have never need a mate for heat, I have lived alone, the fact that I need an alpha to stand is....” She shook her head. “Pathetic.” She echoed the words. “Alphas who if they didn't have noses wouldn't even want me. DO you know how this feels? Either of you? To know that the only reason you are wanted is for pity's sake.” Maybe they pushed her, maybe she just had time to think of it all but her feral was stronger in their noses than ever before. Her hair was darkening more. 

“Omega. Calm down.” THor said his alpha was straining to not folder her into him and never let her go, but Thor would never force her into something she didn't want.

“Do not give me your Alpha crap.” She spits. “I’m not yours to command.” She cut his glare. “I didn't want this. I don't want this.” Her hand flew upwards. “To be reduced to some sniveling Omega who will roll on her knees and present to any alpha who  _ claims _ her. I more than this.” She said to herself more than to the men. “You didn't want me.” She whispered. “Just my cunt.” She shoved the tray with her hand's leaving burn marks where she touched it. 

“Enough.” Steve Grabbed her and flipped her on the bed roughly ignoring Thors who snarled at being kicked off the bed. The Omega snapped her teeth as Steve covered her with his whole body pinning her down. “Stop. Stop the pity party. Do you think I want this either? Do you think this is how I dreamed for over a century for this to be the way it all lays out? No.” He barked, his face inches from her, his eyes brick red. She swallowed her words. “I was misled Omega. I said I didn't like you like that because I was holding my heart out for the woman I met at the ball. And I am sorry. I'm sorry I didn't see you. I’m sorry I didn't see your pain even as your friend. I am sorry but stop saying I don't want you because I do. I want you.” Steve breath hit her face as he spoke. The only thing she could smell was him. THor was gone from her mind. “You are mine. Even if you pick Thor, even if you pick Feral, you are still my Packmate. Ok. I pick you. I pick you even if we both end up feral and tearing each other apart. Your mine. I don't care what title you give me. I might not be yours but you are mine and I will not stand to hear this shit come from your mouth.” His heartbeat was so forcefully she could feel it hit her chest. “I can't hear it anymore. IT hurts me. Maybe I’m selfish but I don't care.” Aubrey's lip quivered under him. “I pick you, Aubrey. Where you go I go. THat it that's what I choose. The moment our scents mixed I picked you and I am standing by it.” He Looked down at her and for a moment the red cleared for her eyes and the gold flecks that he fell for come out like clouds clearing for the night sky. He saw the stars that burned in her iris guiding him where he was meant to be. 

Aubrey froze under him. His words pulling her Omega closer to the surface. He was calling her back to him. His Alpha siren song serenading her Omega like a ship lost at sea. Aubrey saw how she was tearing him apart. His heart was ripped to shreds and it was her hands doing the tearing. His scent was off, and she felt the need to fix it. The professor said to follow her instincts and even though they failed her before she let them lead anyways. 

Her hand lifted to the nape of his neck, she dragged her wrist over it, as a purr rose from her chest, she didn't realize it was coming from her at first but when Steve's eyes edged back to a bloody sapphire blue she knew she was doing the right thing. His head hung over hers and he breathed in her scent, he fell closer to her until his lips brushed over hers. It was completely selfish of him but he needed it. He needed for one moment for it all to be how it was supposed to be. She whimpered for a moment under him but let him take for her. Take more from her than he already had, regardless of how she felt. 

“Thank you.” Steve's words were hardly as breath against her lips, but even if her ears haven't heard it her heart did. “Please.” He was begging for her to live. TO not let that feral take her away from him. He pulled away and Aubrey felt their bond tighten around her body like a thorned vine and He felt the pull ever so much, he smiled for a brief second. “No more yelling for the day Omega, not till your numbers are up ok? I can't risk it. If your mad at me just pinch me hard but don't let the darkness in your head have control.” His bodyweight left her and she felt herself get a little weaker. She rolled herself to the wall, turning her back to the alpha and she let out a small cry. Pulling the blanket closer to her and tucked herself into her self, making a small ball. 

“Aubrey.” steve sighed his hand cupping her shoulder. 

“Just let me have this Steve; Alpha. Please Let me at least pretend I can cry without you watching me.” She was overwhelmed with everything, She didn't need Friday to tell her that the moment they shared brought her levels up significantly. IT made her head heavy emotions. 

Steve looked up at Thor who was paralyzed in his place. Aubrey's small almost inaudible cries behind him, Steve felt a stifle of guilt. The last time he went full Alpha was when he was fighting for Bucky all these years ago. But it worked. He felt his bond with Aubrey tighten and her smell was just a touch different. But When he looked at Thor he felt bad that the other Alpha had to see it. 

Was this how it going to be? Both Alpha watching the other take pieces of the omega? Having to let it happen until she puts one's them out of their misery. Would steve be forced to watch her kiss Thor as he had in the kitchen for the rest of his life? Or would Thor be the one left out like he was now? Would they both be forced to watch her die if she let the darkness win?

There was so much to deal with and all she could do was cry. 

Cry for her and them. For this. She just wanted to weep. This was too much for one person to handle. The Boys kept talking like going feral was a choice. But it wasn’t, it just pulled her into the fire that was in her, it wanted to burn up in it. Her omega was weak, it was doing all she could to stay in the light but it was only in short spurts. How long could she handle this before all her energy disappeared and the omega in her became too tired to fight? 

Thor watched Steve force her into some sorta lover's trance. His alpha was something Thor had never seen; it was fierce like a falcon in flight and his little Sparrow was caught in the force it. He saw Aubrey's body go still for him, her eyes not looking away from Steve. He couldn't move even though he wanted to. He wanted her to cry for him t o help her. TO push Steve way but he knew she wouldn't the same way she wouldn't cry for steve when she was in his arms. For now, she held them both in her heart. IT wasn't until a wail come from her lips that he was able to move. On autopilot, he jumped into the hospital bed, boots and all as he slithered in between her and wall forcing himself in her space. 

Aubrey looked up with her steaming eyes as Thor took her into his arms. She looked like she about to protest but he tucked her head into his chest, thors arms holding her into him. She couldn't see him and he couldn't see her but he was there. She didn't move or breathe for a moment but slowly the tears returned. she held on the leather and she buried her face into his chest as she let go. Finding her solace in Thor once again.

The bed dipped and Steve came in behind her he looked to Thor whose eyes were closed like he was trying to absorb her pain into himself like he was taking all of her burdens and making them his. Steve came in behind her and he took her waist into him. Neither of the alphas spoke or looked at the other; Aubrey was a place of middle ground. They were there for her. 

Her body shook as she let out all the tears she been holding in for since it all began and they held her through it all as if they were holding her together while she broke apart in between them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR ANNOUNCEMENT!   
> RING RING RING:
> 
> I am going on vacation for about two weeks, starting on Thursday!   
> I might post once or twice while I'm gone and this week I'm going to post maybe two more times.   
> so just fair warning!
> 
> Also thank you for the feedback PLEASE keep it coming I live off it.  
>  Thank you for checking in!


	12. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey and Bucky get to talk; The cure to Aubrey's problem is revealed but it only causes more issues for her and the two Alphas fighting for her love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one step forward.... ten more back.....

Aubrey fell asleep again. And slowly so did the men. It was awkward and uncomfortable sharing the hospital gunny three wide; Thor and Steve bigger than average, but through the power of sheer will they did it. When Aubrey woke up she was smashed into Thor's chest By Steve, who was clinging to her so he didn't fall off the edge. If she stayed still for a moment she could pretend it was ok. She could pretend she was being held by her mates and the world was right. But the more she woke up the more the bad thought came around. 

She was able to sit up and inch down to their feet without either waking up. She knew Steve needed the sleep and by the looks it so did Thor. 

The door opened slowly and Bucky came slipping into the dark. She raised a finger to him and pointed to the men sleeping. Bucky nodded and unlaced his boots toeing them off along with his Jacket and weapons. Making a heap on the floor before he crosses the room silently. His training as Winter helped him move like a gentle breeze in the wind. She lifted her arms and Bucky gently picked her off the bed. He Only needed to hold her with one hand while he moved the chair as close to the bed as he could before he draped Aubrey over his lap. He taking Steve's arms and rested it on her shoulder before he relaxed. 

“The mission go good?” She asked and he nodded his eyes looking Aubrey over. 

“Yeah, Hydra bullshit.” He muttered, she could smell the old distress still on him and she leaned her head on his shoulder listening to his pulse. She was Omega as she could get for the time being, and she wanted to Care for her pack much to her Ferals disappointment. 

“You ok?” She whispered. 

“Yeah Bic I’m good.” He ran his hand over her hair. “You gonna tell me why Thor's sleeping with you and steve?” Bucky watched the look of emotional exhaustion waft over his packmate, her body tightened up as she sighed.

“Short version or the long one?” She asked looking at Buckys chest, his hand didn't stop brushing her hair soothingly. 

“Short.” He didn't care for beating around the bush. 

“I'm bond to both of them.” She said he could feel her agitation so he didn't make a big deal over it. He just nodded, even though his mind went flying with questions. 

“So you have two Alphas?” Aubrey shook her head yes. 

“I mean I guess but it's just starting bonds, I could part ways if I want.” She said. “Parts of me wants to end this and just go into the woods till the feral takes over.” She looked at Bucky as she spoke, he hugged her with his metal hand. “But there is still that small part of me that won't give in.” She rocked her head sighed to side as she weighed the options. 

“Did I ever tell you about when Hydra first took me?” He asked and she wobbled her head no her eyes finally finding his. 

“They were trying to replicate the Alpha sickness. Train the Feral remove the alpha. To some extent it worked. Winter was feral but... The man they forced to hide in his own body wasn’t.” As his words were breathed Aubrey jumped up holding his head.

“Do you have two hindbrains?” Her eyes were big and wide. That the best way to describe what she felt like inside. Bucky was just now realizing the extent of the damage the men had don't to her if she knew how he felt.

“Yes.” He looked into her eyes and he saw the relief. “Every day is a new struggle but slowly the alpha gets stronger, but the feral never goes away. IT's always just kinda there. Sometimes I’m thankful for it. It is powerful and protective of its body but it's harmful and dangerous.” Bucky was caught in her eyes. 

“What am I gonna do? It's exhausting fighting myself all the time.” She fell back to his shoulder. 

“It will get easier.” He reassured her. 

“But it won't ever go away?” She sounded defeated.

“No Doll it won't. But maybe you will learn to train it as I did.” He brushed her cheek. 

“Will you blame me if I let it win?” Bucky looked at her for a moment he paused. 

“I know better than anyone how this feels.” He forced her to look at him. “So no. No, I will not blame you but I don't think you're weak enough to let it win. I think you have more fire in you than that.” He winked and she gave him a small smile. 

“Thanks, Bucky.” SHe whispered hugging him close to her. “I’m glad your safe.” she said and he chuckled.

“This pack thing has made you soft Bic.” He teased softly and she rolled her eyes. 

“Don't let them know.” She looked to the Alphas who were still sleeping. 

“What are you gonna do?” He asked and her eyes fell to the floor.

“Honestly I don't know.” 

That was the last they spoke. They just sat in the others embrace until Bucky fell asleep with her in his lap. 

Aubrey hated being stuck. But her legs were still useless and she had to be touching one of her alphas at all times. But after the night she decided to try to fight for herself. TO not let the feral be in control but maybe learn to use it. weild it like a weapon. It already unlocked her powers to new levels maybe she use it to do more. So she stayed rooted in place just staring into the dark room as the breath of the three most important Alphas slept filled the silence. 

Thor woke up and jolted looking for Aubrey who was laying on Bucky. He let out a low growl and she shushed him. 

“Hush Thor. He is my Packmate.” She rolled her eyes and Thor shook his sleep off as he blinked in the early dawn light. 

“You ok?” He asked and she nodded. Steve's hand was still on her shoulder like even his sleep he knew he needed to hold her. 

“Wanna help me walk around to see if I can get my legs working?” SHe asked and Thor slipped over Steve. She put Steve's hand on the bed and held her arms over for Thor who helped her up. Bucky stirred but didn't wake. Thor helped her get balance standing up, it took a while but eventually she could shuffle closer to him on her own. She smiled small and sighed in relief. 

“There you are little one.” Thor backed up a little bit so she could slowly close the space again. 

“Are you going to stay?” Aubrey asked trying to take her mind off how hard she was working.

“For now. I do need to deal with the Asgard business. My father must be dealt with.” He was strong but quiet and she nodded. “But if you hoping I am leaving you so you don't have to pick between us your sorely mistaken Omega.” THor words made her lookup. 

“Thor an entire realm is more important than one sick omega.” sHe said while shuffling ever so much closer. 

“Not to me. Not when it's you.” THor said solemnly, Aubrey could help but look at him as he spoke, his scent was so warm and loving she wanted to curl into him and disappear. 

“You guys are acting like I will make a choice. I don't have to be with anyone.” She spits, not letting herself fall like she did last time. Thor was trying to understand her whiplash of emotions that were spinning in opposite directions; unlike Steve, he wouldn't force her into one mindset but allow her to find her way on her own. 

“You can't deny your body Omega. If this is the same as my home land you will need to fully mate if you want to live.” Aubrey made a little gasp. “Before you were not so far gone, you had time and choice but now you didn’t heed my warning.” She opened her mouth but he silenced her. “Intentional or not. Time is of the essence little one. If you want to not go feral You will have to mate; it is just the way our bodies are.” She shook her head.

“No. No, I don't have to do anything.” She stared.

“I’m afraid.” Aubrey jumped and Thor tugged her in his arms. They both turned to the door that had opened. Xavier rolled and Thor let out a warning growl. 

“Oh, Thor no it's ok!” SHe said and Thor bared his teeth. “This is Profession Xavier, he has known me my whole life.” Aubrey reassured him. 

Steve jump and woke flipping out of bed prepared for a fight. His eyes finding Aubrey instantly. He checked her over and she gave him a little nod to say she was fine. Bucky woke up groaning. 

“Everyone awake now?” The professor asked. “Thor please set Aubrey on the bed so we can run our tests, you and Steve may sit with her while I explain.” Steve rubbed his eyes and shook off his anxiety. Thor scooped Aubrey up in his arms and set her down on the bed letting her feet dangle. Steve sat on one side while Thor flanked the other. 

“I’ll get coffee.” Bucky read the room and slinked away barefoot. Picking up one of his knives from the floor but leaving the rest of his stash while he went out to find sustenance. Once the door shut The professor turned to the awaiting group.

“What's going on.” Steve asked feeling Aubrey's unease. 

“After doing research extensively I have concluded that the only way to save Aubrey is if she mates. Fully.” She gritted her teeth. 

“Wait. Wait.” Steve scooted closer to the edge of the bed. “One of us has to...” She flashes red. 

“We all know how mating happens Captain, Yes. She must bond completely with one of you to live.” The professor said. Aubrey's eyes were red but she was holding the feral in check given the moment. 

“But Bucky...” She stared and The professor rolled closer to her. 

“Is different.He an alpha who was not attached to anyone before hand.” She grit her teeth. 

“How long do I have?” She asked and the professor sighed. 

“Till your next Heat.” HE said and threw her hands to the side. 

“Fucking perfect.” She shook her head. “And if I don't.” She asked and both the Alphas let out a snarl. 

“You’ll go full feral; your omega Hormones will plummet to nothing and your body will slowly shut down; with the help of your mutant genes, you fire with likely burn you from the inside out. I estimate it will only give you a week tops before your body shuts down into a coma and two days after that till you pass.” Xavier stilled for a moment. “I know this seems impossible.” 

“This omega bullshit!” She stared but Thor and Steve both took one of her hands squeezing it. 

“Working yourself up will only speed up the process. The more you give in to FEral for the time being the worse you will get.” THe professor spoke and she made small flames in her fingers till the men let go. 

“But it won't leave right?” Steve asked. 

“Yes; much like Logan or Bucky, there will still be apart of her that is feral. Her hindbrain has split so to speak.” HE explained. “I suggested you date.” Aubrey let out an evil laugh.

“Your joking?” She asked and the professor shook his head. 

“You need to pick a mate. Unless one would like to forfeit-” Both Alphas looked to one another than to Aubrey. “Or not. You are to be in at least one of your alpha care for the time being; I estimate that once your level gets a bit higher you won't need to be touching one of them, as long as your in the vicinity of one of them you should be fine.” Aubrey breathes a sigh of relief at that one. “To speed that up... well I think Captain you figure that one out last night.” The professor winked and she groaned.

“Outta our heads.” She rolled her eyes. 

“I was just keeping tabs.” He shrugged. 

“So I’m gonna passed around like a piece of meat if I want to live.” She shook her head. “This is utter-” The men looked at her and took a deep breath will herself to calm down. 

“Get the free food dear. Let yourself be wooed. Do what feels right.” The professor said and Aubrey was dumbfounded. “Life could be worse; two hot alphas trying to win you over? That's not the worst thing I have ever seen.” She gasped at his teasing but Xavier swiveled away before she could open her mouth. “Oh and you can leave the med ward, given that you stay with your Alphas.”

He left the room leaving a thick fog of tension in his wake with the new information.

“I don't want to even talk about this right now.” She said once the doors shut and both alpha mouths opened. She held her hand up and their mouths shut. “Once Bucky's back one of you can bring me to my room.” She put her hands in her hair and ran her fingers through the greasy dirty mess. “I need a shower.” She sighed and rubbed her face. “This is so stupid.” She was talking to herself but wisly neither of the men said anything. “I need someone to handhold me through life.” She looked up to the ceiling. “I hope whoever is pulling the strings up there is having a good laugh.” She growled as Bucky came back into the room. He winced at the tension and the overwhelming scents. 

“I’m not gonna ask.” He said and she looked at him. 

“Were going up stairs.” Aubrey looked to Bucky who smiled small.

“One step in the right direction.” He held out a tray of coffees grabbing one for himself. 

“And a million backward.” She put a hand on both alphas and she slid herself down the bed. 

“Let me carry you.” Thor said scooping her up in his arms. She just sighed and took a cup from Bucky, this was her life now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!!!!!   
> Thank you for bearing with me as I went and found so vitamin D- It was much needed after this cold winter!   
> So I think I have the rest of the plot worked out and man, IDK if you all are ready for what my brain as worked up.   
> Next Chapter Tomorrow because you all had to wait so long!   
> Thank you for the feed back and the kudos!


	13. Nesting, Bonding, Family; Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was late and I'm sorry!

Steve was on Thor's side near Aubrey's head. Bucky was walking behind them. They rode the elevator up in a tense silence. Lucky everyone was still sleeping from the mission so they were able to sneak in without the questions that were inevitably going to happen. Thor brought her to her door and she punched in her keypad. 

“I’m gonna shower all be back a few, Steve you want clothes?” Bucky asked and steve nodded. 

“That be great Bucky.” Steve nodded before he followed Thor and Aubrey into her room. 

They were all hit heavily with the stench of her heartbreak. The room was dark, the shades drawn, but it was the smell that gave them all pause, Three were frozen to the soul breaking heartache that like dust in an abandoned house settled thickly over everything. It wasn't rotten like an overflowing garbage can but if disappointment and self deprecation had a smell that was it. It was the smell of true pain. Not just the still lingering wilted flower smell that Aubrey had clinging to her, it was the smell if she had died. SWeet omega mixed with deadly feral. 

Along with the smell, it was freezing, when they breathed the light coming from the hallway showed their breath. Aubrey felt her omega stir in her chest. She was partly as shamed that the first time her mates saw her nest it was unfit. Her bed bare, her candles and trinkets she had found through her life all put away in a heap on the floor in the furthest corner. 

Her feral reared her evil head and was clapping in the back of her; The alpha were finally seeing what they did to her. 

“Sorry, its -” Steve leaned over Thor's arm and rested his forest on Aubrey's temple. 

“I’m sorry Omega.” He choked on his words. Thor's arms tightened around her. 

“How can we fix this?” Thor asked and she pulled from steve looking about. 

“Friday can clean the air. I have candles....” sHe stopped. Candles that smelled like smoke and rain. “We can send out my nest to the cleaners...” She shrugged. “I need to shower.” SHe muttered. 

“I can get a chair for you.” Steve said and she nodded. “One us will have too...” Steve started and she cut in.

“Hold my hand outside of the tub with a blindfold on.” She raised an eyebrow when he picked up.

“Smart.” HE nodded swallowing hard. “Thor do you have blankets; pillows here? Stuff that has your scent?” Steve looked up to THor who nodded. 

“Yes.” HE affirmed. 

“Good; we can go in turns, while her nest is out she can use our things.” Aubrey's eyes looked to the ceiling. She felt like the stupidest person in the world. “Aubrey stop. Somethings you're just gonna have to deal with plus are you really gonna tell me you don't want our scents?” HEr asked bluntly. 

“I wasn't protesting.” She looked at the Alpha,

“You forget we can smell everything omega.” Thor's chest rumbled.

“Just one of you bring me to the tub, then I won't need a chair, It's not perfect but it will work for now.” neither of the Alphas moved. 

“Maybe it would be better if you come to Bucky's and Is room.” Steve felt like he was going to puke if he smelled her rejection any longer.

“Nope; Suck it, you did this to yourselves.” Aubrey pointed to her closet. “I need clothes.” THor finally moved once her words slapped him in the face. 

She leaned into her closet grabbing leggings and a tank top. sHE was running hotter than normal for her and she didn't want to risk burning a hole in her more favored clothing. With the emotional whiplash she has been going through she wasn't risking one of Logan's shirts. 

“You go in with her first Thor, I’ll get my stuff and something for Aubrey to eat.” Steve looked at Aubrey swallowing. He really didn't want to leave her alone with the other man, especially when she was naked but he couldn't act out like a knothead and risk pushing her away. 

“Steve.” She watched the torment in his eyes. Her omega was crying in her chest to make him feel better. “Come here.” She called him with a soft voice. He finally came into her room breaking the invisible barrier he was hesitant to touch. But For her, he would cross any ocean, climb any mountain. 

“I’ll send out your nest, make sure it staying in safe hands.” He promised and she smiled at how protective he was of her nest it kinda made her gooey for him. 

“French toast and a smoothie?” She touched his cheek with her hand. “Please?” She begged and he nuzzled her hand. 

“Anything ‘Mega.” He kissed her palm softly, toeing the line for what was acceptable touching. Aubrey guessed both Alphas would be playing jump rope with that line until everything is said and done. “Five minutes I’ll be back. Be good.” He warned her and she rolled her eyes.

“Yes sir.” she saluted and she finally pulled himself away from her to eye Thor. They had a silent man conversation. She figured it was a mutual you keep her alive for me I’ll do the same for you Kinda deal. 

“Go Steve.” She shooed him and he looked to her nodding. 

“Friday clear the air in the room please.” Steve couldn't stand the smell any longer. It was giving his Alpha thought to claim her and take any scent from her scent that wasn't his. 

Thor let her stand holding her waist as she turned the shower on, letting the room fill with steam. Thor had been quiet since his arrival. She was a little thankful and a bit worried. He was a chatty guy; jokes and smiles, it made her feel good when he talked. 

He shifted on his feet unsure of how to help her, She took pity on him. 

“Close your eyes Thor, No peeking. I'll move you hand where I need it.” She said small. Thor took one last look at her before his eyes fell shut. Aubrey picked up his massive hand and put it on her waist under the pink scrub top that nurses had put her in. His hand sent tingles over her hot skin but she didn't show it. Only bit her lip, thankful he couldn't see it. She took the top off, watching his face the whole time. Her heart raced even though he wasn't looking she still felt shy. “Thor. Talk to me.” She said maybe he told her something stupid it would feel so intimate. 

“About what?” He asked Horsley when he heard her top fall to the floor. Aubrey to his other hand and planted it on her other hip, She needs more stability to take her pants off. 

“Anything.” She laughed as she wiggled. 

“I am fighting every instinct not to peak.” He had a cocky grin on his lips and she laughed. His hands tightening as he felt her unsteady balance.

“I’m watching you So don't even try it Thor.” she rolled her eyes. “Alphas.” she sighed. “No, tell me something else.” She pushed the waist pants of the scrubs down along with her underwear. 

“Once when I was a boy I stole one of my mother's special cookies and I blamed Loki. He still doesn't know it was me.” Thor blurted. Aubrey laughed so hard a small snort came out . Her hand fell to his chest to steady herself.

“What?” sHe looked at his closed eyes, his face was relaxed with a big smile.

“I lied to the God of lies.” His shoulder moved in a shrug and she laughed again. "It was the first thing that came to my mind.” She said softly and she giggled again. Aubrey took small steps until she could lift her legs into the empty tub. It took work but she was able to do it with Thor holding her. 

“Ok, I need you to crouch with me so I can sit.” She said and he nodded. Feeling her sink he went with her. Slowly they both sat down, Aubrey took one of Thor's hands in hers and held it out of the tub while she relaxed in the spray. It was an awkward shower but it still felt good. “I’ll be quick.” sHe said and Started to scrub off the last few days. 

Slowly she started to feel more like herself, and smell like herself just a tad. She knew to some extent the new burning flavor that hung off her skin was here to stay but maybe it would become undone if she decided to mate with them. She looked at Thor who sat as still as he could. She was thankful for him at the moment. 

She had just put her shampoo in her hair when The door to the bathroom creaked open. 

“Aubrey?” Steve's voice came in. 

“Eyes closed Cap.” She looked over her head tilted back not wanting soap in her eyes. HE was changed into a pair of faded jeans and a black athletic top that looked like it was made for a child. His hair was messer then normal his bread a touch too long. But he looked slightly refreshed.

“Omega.” He chastises her. 

“Steve. Eyes closed, I'll guide you in.” She felt Thor's hand tighten around hers. “Walk straight.” sHe said and Steve walked with slow steps till his foot hit Thor's thigh. 

“Hey.” Thor grumbled. 

“DRop down and hold your hand out.” SHe commanded and Steve did as he was told. She took his hand in her left. The wet soap sliding against his rough palm. 

“Ok, Thor. You go.” She said with a gently stern tone. HE hesitated. “Once you stand as long as you keep your back to me you can look.” SHe said. “No peeking or else." SHe said and THor huffed squeezing her hand gently before he stood. He swiveled onto the door and slowly opened his eyes getting his bearings. Aubrey watched him.”I'm watching you.” She had a tease on her tone and he relaxed some. 

“I’ll be back.” He didn't want to leave his mate naked with the other ALpha but He trusted her, and Steve had trusted him to do the same. 

Aubrey waited until Thor shut the door to move steve's hand to her shoulder. 

“Your hands gonna get wet.” She warned. 

“It's fine.” Steve said and she moved back into the water, rinsing out the suds slowly. 

“Bucky ok?” she asked packmate to packmate. “He looked so run down last night.” she said and Steve sighed.

“I’m surprised he slept; But maybe you're one of the missing pieces for him.” Steve was facing her, small water splashed his face but he didn't seem bothered. 

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“He has trouble settling after a mission, nothing bad but...” He paused for a moment.

“Takes some time to relax the feral.” She mused. 

“Yeah, But you got him to sleep easily last night.” Steve had some pride in his voice. “Probably get used to it, he is touchy. We actually share a room.” HE admitted and she looked to see a small flush on his cheeks.”Not every night but most, We keep a mattress under our beds. HE’ll probably be touchy with you. Just how he is.” Steve warned her and she smiled.

“I like Bucky.” She said honestly. “Tony said your Omega would tell you to kick him out.” She laughed when Steve growls.

“Never.” HE vowed. 

“I know that's what I said.” She combed conditioner through her long locks. “I said she would be a shit omega.” She smirked when she saw the smile ghost over his lips.

“He needs it. I need it. More Than the packthing, I still see him falling before my eyes. The moment...” Steve shivered as the cold wilds from the train that still blew around in his mind. There was a squeak of her skin rubbing against the tub and she scooted closer to him. Her wet hand touched his. 

“Alpha.” She called him back. 

“Sorry.” He wanted to see the look on her face at that moment. But it was the fact that he couldn't see her that made her feel more vulnerable. 

“He back now that's all that matters.” She went back to rinsing her hair out. A silence fell over them but it was oddly comforting. She turned the water off and put her hands on steve's shoulders. She lifted up and he stayed frozen. Her thighs a breath away from his face gave her pause. He could sense the shift in her breath, the smell of peaked curiosity lingered around them. She swallowed and cleared her throat. “If you stand there's a towel in the sink.” She squeaked. Steve stood up slowly, His body only a graze away. He fumbled for the towel and handed it over. She placed his hand on her shoulder once more while she wrapped herself up. “Ok.” She said slowly and Steve's eyes slowly opened up, IT took a moment but the world came into focus with her at the center. He watched her face harden once more, as the thin veil of security that covered her vulnerability that was lifted had been draped back over, hiding the woman she was. 

Steve lifted her over the tub walls carefully, holding her tight. There was a silence that was between them that was loud. It said a lot them, The way their eyes never left one another. 

“So beautiful.” It was an involuntary response. It came from the depths of Steve's soul and his lips when he only meant to breathe. Aubrey knew it and it made it all the more honest in her eyes. 

“Put your hands over the towel I’m gonna do a quick dry.” She didn't comment on his praise. Steve's hands moved to her coved hips, there were close but not touching. That was how he felt about his omega constantly. HE was close, but not touching. That's how he felt the night they met. Aubrey was smoke, hard as he tried but he couldn't ever hold it no matter how hard he grasped. 

The towel grew hot but it didn't burn, steam came off her skin as the water evaporated around them like a one-person sauna. Steve could help but smile in awe.

“So you can just turn it up of down like a thermometer?” HE asked and she nodded. 

“Yep, and when I want to make flames come out.” sHe nudged him to the sink. Slowly she shuffled over with his help and it fills steve with pride. It raided off his skin and preened her Omega. Aubrey worked different products in her hair and face. “Cause of the heat I have to stay as hydrated as I can.” She muttered when she looked through the mirror to Steve who was looking at all the different things she had out. HE nodded, still confused. “Probably do you some good to moisturize, keep that skin young.” She teased and she rolled his eyes. 

“Same age as you do, I didn't age in the ice.” He sighs and she laughed. 

“Alright, old man eyes closed.” She said and he reluctantly closed them. She moved his hands around, both acutely aware she was naked once more while she got dressed. IT took so maneuvering but she managed it with relative ease. “Kay.” She said while pushing his hand out of her way. Steve opened his eyes and smiled. He scooped her up in his arms. 

“Only fair, Thor got to hold you so long.” Steve pouted and she rolled her eyes.

“IS that how this gonna go? You two trying to outdo one another?” She asked and he chuckled.

“No.” Steve paused. “A Little.” Aubrey laughed heartily. She eyed Steve bedding that was dumped in a heap on her bed. An overwhelming urge to nest crashed on her. Friday had cleaned the air and at the moment all she could smell was steve. IT was mouthwatering. 

Steve watched her fidget, her eyes dancing over the bed. 

“DO you wanna nest Omega?” Steve's voice was a little horse. She bit her lip her omega was practical on her knees begging. 

“Food first.” Her feral said and the Omega fell over groaning. 

“I had some food ordered up, DO you wanna eat in the kitchen or in here,” Steve asked and she bounced the idea. 

“I guess out there...” She was nervous to go out in the open but she has to face everyone.

“Ok.” He carried her to the door. “Thor?” She asked and she heard his irritation in for the other alpha name on her pink lips. 

“He’ll find us.” Steve said and she shut her door. 

“Steve.” She said sternly. 

“Fine. Friday please Tell Thor we will be in the kitchen.” Steve rolled his eyes and she smiled at his childish actions. 

“Who knew you would be so selfish.” She mused and he huffed. 

“Mega you have no clue.” She left it at that. They walked into the communal kitchen and a few eyes turned to them. Pity wafted their way and her teeth bared. “Calm down Mega.” Steve muttered in her ear. Her eyes danced to Bucky who was watching from the sidelines. He looked over the group who were holding his pack in place with their stares. 

“Alright eyes on your food.” Bucky barked and strode over the kitchen. 

“Big bad alpha Barnes thinks he's ALpha to all.” Sam came around and slung his arm over Bucky. A possessive cry scraped up Aubrey's throat. Bucky grins her way. 

“Think we know who the favorite is.” Bucky pushes sam away and skirt over to his pack. “You look better Bic.” HE touched her shoulder looking up at steve who was also looking better. 

“Hey.” Steve faked offensive. 

“I’ve been buttering her up for months.” Bucky grinned cheekily. “Who do you think I was going out with all those late-night food runs?” He looked to Steve who rolled his eyes.

“He the reason I gained ten pounds.” Aubrey looked over the alphas to the table where her food was slowly getting colder. “Food Alpha.” She commanded and he moved them forward.

“Correction Aubrey is alpha of the pack,” Sam said laughing when both ALpha jumped to her command. Bucky flipped him off while holding the chair out for Steve and Aubrey. 

“Hi, rouge.” Aubrey gave the best smile she could to her old friend. Rouge was in shock. Aubrey looked completely different.

“Your hair.” She said shocked horror. 

“Don't.” Aubrey glowered over at her, steve was on edge when a wave of uncomfortable washed over him.

“Do they-” She started and Aubrey cut her off.

“No.” She eyed her and steve and bucky shared a look.

“No what?” Thor's voice came booming over her head. He was changed into a pair of black jeans and a white tee shirt. He looked cozy and warm like she remembered him. 

“Nothing Thor.” Aubrey said and Thor pulled out the chair next to her and steve, picking up her legs and draping them over his lap. He eyed her like he didn't believe her but didn't press. 

IT was tense for a moment but with all her guys surrounding her, she pushed it away and took the plate of food that Steve had made for her and cut in to it. The more her bonds strengthen and her hormones rose the more she felt like herself. This was the first real full meal she had eaten in over a week, aside from the few bites of the sandwich the other night. 

Thor and Steve both grabbed a pastry from the spread on the table and ate with Aubrey. 

“We need to get you in the lab.” Rouge said and Aubrey rolled her eyes. 

“No, it's fine.” Aubrey bit her food angrily her eyes growing redder. Both her alphas were holding her tightly. 

“Aubrey What you did in Siberia needs- “ She pushed an Aubrey snarled ferally. Her Omega friend's eyes went wide her shoulders drooping in surprise submission. The room all turned to their direction. Only alpha could force someone into submission.

“I said it's fine” Aubrey's hands sparked and she dropped her fork pushing her plate away before she could burn anything. 

“Kitten” Logan hand clapped over Rouges shoulder. His voice was challenging and he waited for her to look away but she glared harder. Her ALphas were watching as she held the other ALphas challenge. “Baby girl.” Logan's voice dropped to a soothing tone, trying to coax her into submission. But the growl that was a string from her bared teeth didn't let up. 

“Omega.” Thor's voice came the same time Steve's hand touched her neck gently rubbing a soothing circled over her glands. “No one is going to make to make you do anything, not on our watch.” Thor reassured her. “Your ok.” HE said softly, his hand rubbing up and down her thighs. 

Slowly the red-edged away from her irises. And her mouth shut but she and logon still held the challenge, she was gearing to fight him if he didn't drop his challenge soon. 

“I’m tired.” She looked to her old team how watched with slight horror. 

“Ok.” Steve stood up and Bucky moved in front of her blocking her view of Logan, forcing the challenge to end before they decided to try and hurt one another. 

Thor walked in front of them and Bucky flanked the back. Aubrey's hands were balled up in tight little fists as fire danced over her knuckles. Thor pushed her door open. Steve tilted his head to bucky who read his mind and skirted off for the time being. 

Steve kicked the door shut and she wiggled trying to break his hold.

“Put me down.” She said and she tightened his grip.

“Not till you calm down. Thor.” Steve called the other alpha over. Thor pulled her tight to his chest as Steve held her tightly. They stayed like that in the middle of her room till the smelled the aggression dissipate from her scent. Then Thor moves back and steve place her on the edge of the bed. 

“Do you guys talk about this stuff beforehand or something.” She watched as the men flanked both her sides letting the memory foam dip from the weight. 

“Instincts Sweets.” Thor was stroking her back while Steve's hands brushed her thigh like they were taming a wild wolf. 

Aubrey eyed the bed, Thor's bedding in a pile next to steves. She bites her lip looking that pillows that need to ruffled and the blankets that should be spread out. The Alphas watched her eyes dance over the items, her lips tug between her lips. 

“Since your Feral show her strength so good...” Steve started, swiping her hair off her shoulder. Aubrey looked up at him her eyes wide. “Never seen a stronger ‘mega then you babydoll.” He prised her wild side and it looked like it was worked cause the red in her eyes that he was growing accustomed to dim. “It wouldn't hurt if you wanted to nest now.” Steve's voice was soft and soothing, he wasn't teasing her or making her feel patronized because, well, he was impressed by how she held a feral Alphas challenge. 

“You proved your Feral, show us your omega.” Steve looked to Thor who was egging her. The tag team of push and soothe seemed to work best with her. Aubrey used them as leverage and stood at the foot of the queen-sized bed. 

“One of you stand behind me, the other sort out the items, pillows in a pile, sheets on the bed blankets separated.” Thor took her hips and Steve went to her beck and call. He gently handle the nest and she was thankful for it. She used THor's fitted sheet on as the base, tucking the shiny silk sheet with care, he helped move her around, watching with a warm heart. Aubrey took Steve's flat sheet and expertly floated it over the bed. Before she turned the organized piles Steve had made for her. She sniffed and felt each blanket, deciding to use the thin breezy knit blanket that had Steve smell and one more heavy velvety soft over blanket that had every bit of Thor in it as his clothes woven into it like it was a string of thread. 

Steve stood on one end and helped her roll the blankets out. Aubrey sat on the bed with a heap of pillows, Thor hand now resting on her shoulder.

“Who iss taking the door side?” She asked touching the pillows with the tops of her hands. 

“Me.” Steve said he shifted his weight on his feet. “I have a thing.” He muttered not looking at the other alpha. 

“I like to have the window anyways,” Thor muttered. He too had a ‘thing’ one where he was placed. Thankfully they were opposites. Aubrey nodded and avenged the pillows accordingly. One pillow gave her pause.

“Bucky.” She muttered taking the pillow in her arms.

“He thought you might like it, He’ll probably be in here at night anyways but.” Steve's hand touched her cheek absentmindedly. Her omega was out so she actually leaned in his hand for a brief second. 

“I’ll put it in the middle. It will be mine.” As she said it, she placed it down and stared fluffing the other pillows just so. “Steve will you go the Basket on the floor of my closet and hand it to me.” She sounded nervous and he eyes the box with curiosity. HE grabbed in the gently, THor looked at the medium sized box eyeing it. His thumb rubbing small circles on the base of her skull. 

Steve placed it in front of her and she took a big breath. The basket was large with a woven lid. She untied the leather straps and she eyes the alphas who were slowly leaning in to look at what she was hiding. Aubrey tilted the lid back and her eyes softened the feral almost gone from the irises. 

There was a set of string lights with little lanterns tucked away, along with two small pillows, a white fur sherpa, some candles, and a lace canopy laid in the bottom. 

This was her mating nest. 

Steve let out a purr of approval, While THor s hands wrapped around her. Both reactions made her scent spike with happiness. 

“Help me?” SHe asked and They both jumped, to do what she needed. Steve let THor hang the lace curtains while he took her in his arms, sniffing the candles. Smokey scents mixed with leather and steam from afresh up of tea mixed into the wax, it made his soul happy at the scent. 

When Thor was done He took Steve place while steve hung the little lights all around the bed. Aubry placed the two throw pillows and wiggled off the bed so she put the sherpa just so on the bed. Then they were done and the basket was moved they all stood back, Each males holding on to her softly. The lights made a soft glow that was like a lustly flame around the bed. Aubrey's heart soared. Somehow everything fit together. Steves white, THors grey with her wood bed fame she just had to have when she saw it in the catalog, that matched the driftwood bench she had at the end all mixed so well like it was made to be together... Maybe it was.

“Perfect. SO perfect.” her voice had a soft quiver. “I think I need a nap.” Even if she wasn't so exhausted she would have insisted on taking one anyways. Her nest; Their nest. 

Slowly she peeled back the layers and snuggled in, THor going to the other side of the bed and Steve toed off his house shoes before climbing in with her. It was so natural. So right for one moment she had forgotten everything and just melted into her alphas scents. 

Aubrey laid on her side, Thor curved into her back his lips pressed on her neck. She leaned into his ghost-like kisses, his hands cupping her hips. While she weaved her legs into Steves, they laid face to face, hands lazing intertwined. She fell asleep with a purr on her lips and her bond that were twisting more and move around her heart thickened. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hanging in with me! Next chapter out soon!


	14. Put it in Your Pants Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light gets shed on the situations at hand and a certain sliver tongue Omega comes by...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The World is VERY weird right now and all I wanna do is hide in some Fanfic and I think you all feel the same; here's an Update...

There was a knock on the door that had Steve growling darkly, his hand already holding his previously hidden gun in his hands. Aubrey shot up groggy tuned into Steve pheromones that tensed the air around the nest, Steve had his broad back to her, as Thor's arms curled around her waist Keeping her tight to him, his meaty arms like the sexiest cage. 

Steve moved off the bed his gun gripped tight slightly behind his back. He opened the door with a slight crack, the light from the hall blinding Aubrey for a moment. 

“Captain.” It was the professor's even beta voice had fully woken up Aubrey, the haze from her Alpha scents in her nest put her in the deepest sleep she had ever been in. Steve took two breaths before relaxing and tucking into his gun the waist of his jeans. Aubrey scooted out of Thor's arms batting his hands as he tried to pull her back into the nest. Steve moved back to his omega, helping her out of bed. Thor huffed and dragged himself out, closing the curtains of her bed up possessively. No one should see their nest but them. 

“Professor?” Aubrey asked confused. Steve lead her to the small settee she had pushed against the wall, sitting with her as Thor hovered over their shoulders. “Friday lights.” Aubrey asked and slowly reddish lamps lit up her room. Her alphas noticing a theme to her style, dark, warm earthy. Flames. 

“I need to talk to all of you on a work-related matter.” The older beta said and Steve grew tense. 

“We are on leave.” He said firmly. Aubrey blinked up at him confused. 

“We are?” Steve puts his arm around her shoulders. 

“Yes.” There was no room to argue for the present moment. 

“No, Not like that. I have a question on the last few missions you all have been on. Aubrey tilted her head, She knew the professor well. 

“What's wrong.” She asked and he sighed. 

“Something isn't lining up.” He admitted and Thor and Steve both tighten the space around Aubrey, Thor took a seat on her other side. “The girl you fought off with logan at the warehouse.” Aubrey frowned looking at him.

“The Ice bitch.” Aubrey supplied and the professor chucked. 

“Yes her. Things are not lining up with my research, I was hoping you would let me in to get a clear picture.” Aubrey smiled fondly to the older beta. 

“You never gotta asked me, Professor.” She leaned over the coffee table touch his hands. 

“I'm a gentleman.” HE said offended and she rolled her eyes. 

“We have been drunk together, formality is out the window.” She winked and the professor's heart was lifted in his chest, there was a small part of him worried that he had lost his little girl to the darkness but here she was teasing him. 

“True. “ Aubrey nudged Steve and she pushed the table off the side so the processor could wheel in front of her. He placed his hands on her temples and she closed her eyes. The alphas watched as she accepted her mentor willingly. “Interesting.” He said. “Your powers are changing.” He muttered and she sighed the red in her eyes edging back.

“Don't.” SHe whispered as he let her go. 

“When you are ready.” He said eyes the men who were confused. “I’m not worried.” HE reassured her and Aubrey visibly relaxed. 

“Thank you.” she said like hearing him reassure her on the secretes she was holding from her mates took off a weight from her shoulder. 

“I don't think your opponent is a mutant.” The professor said and she tilted her head in surprise. “Thor if I may.” Thor's hands fidgeted in his omegas.

“It's ok Thor.” She encouraged. And he pensively looked back at the professor. 

“Fine.” He knelt down and the professor sifted through his mind. Thor waited for something anything, a twinge of pain but she didn't feel anything but the cooler hands of the beta touch on his temples. 

“Ahh.” The professor leaned back. “Jotunheim.” He said Thor's whole body tightened. 

“No. Impossible.” HE shook his head. 

“Wait isn't that what Loki is?” Steve was the one to asked and Thor nodded. 

“Yes, But he is only a half breed.” THor looked to, Aubrey. “What did she look like?” HE inquired. 

“Uh, blues ish, red-” Thor stopped her.

“Eyes? Lines about her, huge?” He asked and frowned.

“Not huge. But red eyes and she a few of those dark blue lines around her like tribal tattoos” SHe nodded. “She was only blue when she was fighting When her friend took her way she looked like a normal person,” Aubrey said.

“A half too?” Steve asked. 

“It's possible... I suppose. I should go TO Asgard.” Aubrey scent instantly turned sour. 

“No.”She said her hand touched his, gripping him tightly... It was too soo he just came back. 

“If this is true they have broken a truce with Asgard. This is war.” HE said and she whimpered. 

“War with us too she was helping Hydra.” Steve's voice was the voice of his normal tone it was dark like the war Alpha he was deep down. Aubrey other hand clasped Steve. 

“What did she want” Aubrey asked and tHe professor shrugged.

“You fought her off before she could steal the scepter.” Thor took a breath.

“Alone?” He asked and she looked up at him.

“Well Yeah, Fire-ice we were made to fight one another.” She said. 

“IT takes three to five skilled warriors to fight even one.” Thor said and flushed. 

“She did seem kinda surprised when I wrapped her with my flames. Now with my powers...” Aubrey's mouth clamped shut she eyes the professor who raised a brow. 

“What don't you telling us Mega?” Steve was not one for secrets. 

“I should Go.” The professor said and Aubrey went to jump up and stop him when two sets of arms grabbing her before she lost contact, pulling her back down. 

“Oops forgot.” She nestled back in. “Why do you tell them.” Aubrey said. “You explain stuff better anyways.” She fidgeted with her hands, her eyes cast to the floor. 

_ “Are you sure?”  _ The professor asked in herr head. And she looked at him chewing her lip.

_ “Maybe not that bad bad part... not yet.”  _ The men watched them speak wordlessly, Aubreys started toying with a flame in her hands. 

“Aubrey's powers are directly in correlation with her emotions, namely her negative ones.” The professor stated simply. “When She was a child she had simple emotions, so her mutation only gave her high body temp. As she grew, and her situation became more complex her powers grew to her need.” Steve watched at the professor picks his words carefully. 

“What are you saying exactly.” Steve asked. 

“The only reason she was first able to make a flame was to protect herself.” The professor watched Aubrey looked at the flame dancing in her hand. It as similar to the first one she ever made but she pushed that memory away. “She was able to turn her body into a flame soon after. She came to live with us it was difficult for her to harness her power.” Steve's eyes were on the tiny flame that she was still playing with, her eyes focusing so intently on the light. 

“Why are you telling us this?” THor asked scratching his beard. 

“To show you that what happened in Siberia is not an isolated incident. The omega sickness unlocked her powers, there is no telling what she can do now.” Steve winced. 

“You saying what she did is a reflection of her heartbreak.” HE remembered the sheer force of her fury, the way she eviscerated an army in minutes. HE swallowed hard shame and anger started to pool off him. 

“The one other person whose emotions were linked to their powers was Jeans, a other Mutant who was on our team.” Aubrey flinched when her name was brought up. Greif clouded around her. “The trouble with Mutants like this is that if the person isn't in control the power is. Jean died as a result of this.” Aubrey clapped her hands and the flame disappeared.

“But I am not Jean; I am fine.” She said looking to the professor. 

“I just want to do some training just in case. I won't lose you too.” He was no longer talking to the alphas but they could feel the love between their omega and the beta. 

“I’m not like her.” She shook her head. “It's fine. It's all fine.” THe men each touched her in small ways. sHe didn't brush them off but the feral was growling. 

“We just need to be cautious.” He said. 

“Is that what the OTher X men were pushing for?” Steve asked and the professor nodded. 

“We are a pack, not literal but close. The thought of losing another like that well...” Aubrey was tense. 

“You won't. See I’m here trying to make it right, to fix this.” It was true she was trying but she never said she made a choice. The option of giving in was still there. 

“That's all we need. And extra training hours.” HE winked and rolled her eyes.

“Not for a while,” Steve said dominantly.

“When her levels are up.” The professor agreed. 

“Or whenever the hell she wants.” Aubrey growled unconvincingly.

“Right... As long as your better.” Thor smirks. Aubrey huffs. 

“Ok so now you guys know, us mutants have a little trauma about powers growing, but like what's new.” She leaned into the back of the couch. 

“Is there anything we should be looking out for?” Steve asked leaning into the older man. 

“No. I have that covered as long as Aubrey lets me in, we should be fine. Just keep her happy, and time is of the essence-” THe professor started.

“Professor.” She rolled her eyes to the sky. “One day.” She said exasperated. 

“Thor. These Jotuns. They are-” Thor cut him off.

“Enemies through and through.” HE looked up to above them. “I need Loki.” He said and Aubrey let out another small whine. “I will have him come here... Though I still need to deal with my father.” She looked at him her head falling on to steve's shoulder. “Don't pout Omega.” HE said softly, brushing her cheek, their eyes locking. “I won't leave for now but Odin grows weaker, I need a plan. Right now he is not seeing reason.” He took her hand. “I will have my brother come and brief the teams on Jotunheim, history powers and whatnot, we must prepare for a war, it is the only way they speak.” HE said solemnly. 

“I should be practicing.” As Aubrey spoke the ALpha growled diss pleasingly. “ I am the best defense we have.” She raised an eyebrow. 

“We will talk once your levels are up; which I did come to say are rising, keep resting and bonding its working.” The professor wheeled to the door. 

“Loki.” Thor half-shouted and Aubrey jumped in to steve surprised. “Sorry” Thor squeaked. 

Green light poured into Aubrey's room and then in a blink, it was gone. Leaving only the raven hair omega in its place. Thor stood and hugged his brother roughly. 

“Father?” He asked Aubrey felt her bond tug, as a contradicting mix of scents filled the room. 

“Still alive enough to make me question my existence.” Loki's nose flared as he took in his surroundings. He gagged a little on the still present Rejected and feral omega. “This must be my sister to be... In the arms of America's most wanted Alpha. Does he know touching a Royal MAte of Asgard is punishable by death.” His hand shimmered green as a blade came. Aubrey snarled viciously, Her hand already bright with a flame aimed at Loki. 

“Woo.” Thor stood between them. “Loki, Blades away hands up, my Omega is easily provoked.” Aubrey snorted from behind him her body blocking Steve; who was holding her back from leaping over the coffee table to Loki. “Loki, She is bonded to us both, for now.” HE added and she twitched. 

“What kinda bed have you made for yourself BRother? They say I am the trouble one.” Loki hands lifted in a truce but Aubrey's hands still raged on. “Fire harpy.” 

“Loki Out.” Thor snarled. Loki made a face and waltzed to the door.

“I was up there covering for you, dealing with father and this is my thanks.” HE mummed looking to the professor. “Don't even try it.” Loki said an the professor looked to Aubrey. 

“One should think of the family they mate into.” HE half tease and THor sighed deafted looking to the older man in horror. 

“I am a-” THor hands went to his hips like a tires mothers would. 

“Loki, For Odin's sake mouth shut till I talk to you.” THor groaned and the black hair omega rolled his eyes and pushed the door open slinking out with the professor on his heels. Once the door shut Thor tossed himself at Aubrey's knees. “I am very sorry Omega, HE normally, well he's always like this but once you're around him he not so murdery.” Thor looked at her with his best puppy eyes.

“If he threatens my pack I will not be responsible for my actions.” Her hand went out like a match in water. “But I don't blame you for his actions don't worry the professor was only teasing.” Her hand touched his hairline. 

“I dunno, seems like good advice, I mean his father did try to ruin you.” Steve muttered angrily. 

“His right.” Thor's tone was heavy with sadness.

“Thor we good on that front. Just come back soon.” She smiles as best she could. “With snacks.” She said afterward. “And maybe Bucky.” She added. The men looked at her. 

“Should I be worried that you want to bring a third man to bed?” Thor teased and she laughed.

“No we normally go out today and I don't want him to think I forgot. He was my first friend here.” As her words came out Steve's chest puffed out pleased with his pack. 

“If he's able I will tell him you extend your hand.” THor took one of her hands and kissed the knuckles softly. “I will not hold you from your pack even if you don't choose steve,” Thor said honestly and Steve felt his anger to his old friend edge away.

“One day we're not talking about it.” SHe said and Thor nodded. “Go, come back I’m starting to get hungry and poor steve will have to deal with my hungry feral ass.” She said and Thor stood up pausing for a moment to rub her neck with his wrist before ducking away. 

“Movie doll?” Steve Asked after a few minutes of silence. 

“I have a tablet in my dresser drawer, bring me back to the nest?” She asked, She literally wanted to just curl up in the nest and never leave. 

“Course baby.” HE said and picked her up. “Ya know I just might carry you everywhere even once you are healed.” Steve ran his nose over the temple before gently placing her on the bed. Two thoughts came at once. One was a yes please; the other was if I even get better but she held her tongue to both phrases. Steve opened up the dresser drawer and took out the tablet while putting the gun in his waistband away.

“When did you hide a gun in here?” Aubrey asked and Steve flushed. 

“Guns; this is one of five.” HE said sheepishly. “When Thor was with you in the bathroom.” He crawled back into the nest, his soul settling. “Sorry if it bothers you but I can't sleep unless I know I can protect.” Steve laid on his pillow looking up to Aubrey who was sitting cross-legged next to him. 

“It doesn't bother me. Just don't leave bullets around, cause ya know” She made an exploded should while fake blowing up her hands.

“Right.” He smiled. “It really doesn't bother you?” HE double-checked. 

“Nope. It's not the gun I fear but the one holding it.” She looked down at him. “I don't fear you.” She said and sat up. 

“You never will either.” He brushed the opposite gland as Thor with his wrist. “Hey, how come you and Bucky always hung out but we never did?” Steve switched the conversation. HE watched as an adorable flush brew on her cheeks and she small laughed crossed her lips. 

“Cause I didn't trust myself with you.” She laughed and she pulled her into his arms. 

“What do you mean?” HE asked and she rolled her eyes pushing his shoulder playfully. 

“I mean when I looked at you all I could think about was... Well dirty things. So I just made sure to meet up when you weren't around.” She bit her lips embarrassed. 

“Do you still think like that?” He asked moving his head closer to hers. His nose nudging hers. 

“Oh No Alpha you already stole one kiss from me, you are not getting another.” She pushed out of his arms and her head fell back onto the bed. Steve crawled over her, making sure they were still touching. 

“Awe come on Omega.” Steve breathed playfully. Aubrey's lips were still tucked between her teeth. "It will make you feel better." His eyes were melted blue as his own mind wanders on tothe ways he could lift her levels... The ways his body could literally heal hers.

“Nope.” She popped her P loudly. “I'm gonna need to layout rules with you. I thought Thor was going to be a troublemaker. Should be calling you Captain Handsy.” Aubrey laughed lightly. Steve's hands cupped Aubrey's cheeks tenderly. 

“You, Baby Doll, make me a wild man, I can't help it.” He said without any remorse.

“Well, you put it in your pants, Steve.” She looked around. “For now.” She said after breath; Steve's face broke out in a wide grin like he had just found out he won the lottery. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR ALL YOU COMMENTS - I LOVE YOU ALLL
> 
> Next Chapter soon.... Maybe its time for some good ole fashion wooing.... What do you think?


	15. The First Impression Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is made, Steve has some thoughts and Thor is well Thor....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end for my Apology....

Aubrey was dozing lightly when Thor came back, He had an irritated chip in his scent and it brought her out of her light slumber. Thor's face was pinched in a frown as he took his boots off, along with his sweatshirt before he crawled into bed mumbling about Loki. 

“Thor?” Aubrey sat up, his arms circling her waist. 

“Loki was in a mood, now I am in a good mood.” He said his hands on her hips. Her hand danced over his head, Steve rolled his eyes, her other hand still lace with his from when she fell asleep. “Bucky is bringing you food, claiming he knew my Omega better.” Thor's face pinched back up. Aubrey laughed and held back her shrug. 

“Sorry, Thor but when it comes to Food Bucky knows better than me.” She touched his head gently.

“How’d the briefing go?” Steve asked and Thor rolled into this back sighing. 

“Fine. I just gave them history and power descriptions. We don't know anything until the woman appears again.” Thor replied. “I will be heading to Asgard at some point too... Deal with things.” Thor sounds tired, drained actually like the fatigue of everything that was bearing down on him. Aubrey laid back down without a thought, Her hand still in Steve's, her head falling onto Thor's bicep. 

“You can go whenever you want Thor.” Steve said, watching Aubrey from his side, watching how she looked at Thor with worry. 

“You would like that I suppose.” Thor rolled his eyes, his arm turning over Aubrey's shoulder. 

“Yeah, I really would.” Steve huffed and Aubrey grubbled. 

“Boys.” She growled her feral edging lightly. “You both could leave, I would really like that.” She looked up to the company that hid her nest. 

“Oh hush you.'' Thor said out of character and Aubrey peeked up at him with a brow raised. 

“Yes, your highness.” She huffed looking at the door as Bucky came in unannounced.

“I have snacks.” He kicked his shoes off letting them fall where ever, tossing a bag on the bed and Aubrey sat up with Steve while Thor curled around her waist not bothering to look at the other Alpha he had to share his omega with, preferring to burying his face in her hip. 

“My hero.” She grinned as Bucky came onto the bed laying sideways. 

“Doll, let's wait till your alphas are out of the room.” Bucky winked, making her snort, a thing only Bucky could seem to do. 

“Barnes.” Thor grumbled into her body threatening and she put a hand down to brush his hair.

“Later.” She agreed before Steve pinched her side teasingly. 

The night was spent away from troubles. Bucky and Aubrey banter flew back and forth while they watched a movie, Thor held her in his lap while Steve had her legs over his as he read up the mission briefing, trying to stay caught up. He didn't like that Thor had the upper hand in both his Omega and his team. 

He hated watching her with Thor; He wanted to see how incompatible they were for each other, that there wasn't a bond there but he couldn't. Even though he really really tried. Even worse was that Thor didn't actually hurt her just his circumstances, whereas Steve actually, personally broke her heart. Thor had an upper hand in that way too. 

Aubrey Thor also had chemistry. It was undeniable, Both had something about them that could make anyone smile, and the way they talked it was like they had known each other in another lifetime. With Steve and Aubrey, it was instinctual, what they were made to feel and that was nice but the way he saw them fit together made him jealous. Time, he knew he just needed time. One day he and Aubrey would be the same way. 

Eventually, Aubrey started to drift. Before she got sick she could hang with the best of em. She had done mission for days straight and would be able to go longer but her body was still wrecked. 

Bucky took the couch without protest from anyone while her Alphas took turns leaving the nest to change into their sleep attire. 

Both apparently sleep bare-chested. 

If Aubrey was the easily wooed Omega she was before the feral took parts of her, she would have been drooling at the endless planes of muscle she could map out on both the alphas but she only took two steady glances before closing her eyes to both of them, smashing herself in a God and super-soldier sandwich. Thor let her spoon him while Steve wrapped around her, his arms wrapping over her middle, his hand reached up over her tee-shirt to sit between her breast his hand splayed over her collar bone. Thor took her hand over his ribcage cradling in his large hands. 

Not that she would tell them but she was very, very content like this. And she fell asleep easily. 

>>>>>>>

Thor woke up first, his omega face had in her sleep tucked into his neck where he could feel the hot puffs of her breath. Her leg had also jacked up over his hip like she was climbing up to him slowly.

Moving slowly, he spun around to face her, keeping her close to him. Steve had moved up to his back, his legs intertwined with hers but Thor didn't look at the other alpha long. Not when he had the chance to stare at the bewitching goddess who had claimed his heart. 

She was different since that meeting. Not in a bad way just something in her had changed; even before her big fall; the night at the bar where he found her in the alley was the moment things had changed for her and in part, something in him had changed too. The omega he first met, she was beautiful, sweet but the one who laid under him she was a valkyrie. A firey goddess. 

Thor wanted her; the one he talked with on the bench before he caught her scent, Why Steve was still hanging around Thor didn't know and while it dug at him he wouldn't say anything; he was on a thin line one misstep could mean he would lose Aubrey completely. 

Thor gently scent marked her almost without thought before his hands made gentle treks over her arms and face. 

He knew what he had to, he had to woo her and that was something he could do. On Asgard, there were rituals in the steps of mating and if she was his Omega she would fall for him during it. 

He needed Loki. 

“Thor?” Aubrey blinked softly up at Thor who was gazing down at her with a gentle look that made her stomach flip and her feral roll her eyes. 

“Good morning.” He touched her jaw before taking his hand away out of respect, a small gesture that she valued.

“Did you sleep?” she stretched out careful not to wake Steve who was snoring gently behind her. 

“Quite well.” He smiled at her and she grinned to the ceiling pleased that her nest suited him. 

“Wanna take me to the kitchen?” She asked him while sitting up, peeking over at Steve who was out like a light. 

“Anything.” Thor stood up and pulled her with him holding her closer then he had too but she didn't say anything. 

“Let me walk?” She asked, clutching into his biceps. “I wanna regain my strength and Steve is so overbearing that he wouldn't let me if he was awake.” Thor huffed and held her from the side.

“He is a mother hen.” Thor jabbed Making Aubrey snort as they got to the door slowly, creeping quietly. 

“Thor.” She said half warning half agreeing. 

Once in the kitchen Thor held onto her hips his head ducked down on her shoulder as she made coffee, it was still early, pinks and yellows streamed through the big glass windows as she slowly moved along, making her and Thor coffee. 

“How are you?” Thor asked also randomly. Aubrey paused at the question before shrugging. 

“Managing. I think I'm in some type of shock.” She looked with a self-deprecating half-smile on her face at Thor as she pours the coffee into the mugs, Thor kept his hand on her but gave her some space. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Thor asked taking his cups before leading her to the living room. 

They settled on the couch, Aubrey's legs draped over Thor's thighs while her back leaned on the armrest. 

“Just.." She paused looking at her mug. "Don't let me get in the way of your family, Thor.” Aubrey said honestly and Thor touched her calf with his free hand. 

“My father isn't quite himself, not since he lost my mother, and how that he is going to Odinsleep he is afraid.” Thor said, looking at her perfect legs. "He lost his mate, his health and now he must lose his throne, I am not-" He paused, "I am not making any excuses, what he did was unforgivable. But He is scared." 

“Do you know what you are going to do?” She asked looking over the rim of her mug stealing glances at Thor's wonderfully sculpted face. His hair was short but slowly growing back out to the long locks he used to have. The tee shirt he tossed on was as crumpled, and his hair made him look soft and homely, safe like her nest. 

“I admit I am not as cunning at making plans like my brother.” Thor huffed a small smirk looking at her. “I don't know what to do. I don't want the Throne. I detest courtly duties and Loki thrives at it. I just don't know how to make him see reason.” Thor sighed. 

“Why make him see reason at all?” Aubrey asked and Thor looked over at her confused and she shuffled up leaning closer to him. “Why not just let him think you're taking the throne but once he takes the throne just have Loki do it.” Aubrey asked and Thor's face pinched up in thought. 

“You mean trick him?” Thor said and she shrugged her feral sitting tall as the Alpha listened to her. 

“Not like he didn't do to you.” She said touching on Odin how manipulated her. 

“You know that's not a bad idea...” Thor muttered scratching his beard. “You are smart Omega.” Thor gave her a smile that warmed her cheeks. 

“Thank you... Alpha.” She bit her lip leaning back taking a victory sip of her drink. 

“You are so perfect.” Thor sighed looking at her. 

“Thor..” His name fell like a small warning, and he smirked settling in the couch gleefully. 

“In your time.” Thor touched her leg softly. 

They lapsed in a quiet conversation, Thor was able to get a small chuckle out of her. He could see how her mind toyed with itself, but he just tried to be as calm as he could. As guarded as her feral was he was able to coax more information out of her, She was orphaned and her old team was her real family. He gathered small nuggets that he ate up, storing them in her heart like gold. She liked rich sweets, dark chocolate, and pastries. She wasn't much of a reader but enjoyed exploring. She loved to travel and confused that seeing Asgard would be the coolest thing ever. 

If Thor had a choice he would choose her. That was the one thing; if anything he knew to be true. They were mates. 

He didn't know much of the Omega she used to be; her scent even when they had bonded had the edge to it like a sweet ale; But the woman she had become was the woman for him. 

The more he learned the more he wanted. 

“Brother.” Loki interrupted Thor's thoughts. Aubrey regarded Loki cooly as if waiting for him to start a fight. 

“Loki, Good Morning.” Thor held his cup up to his brother nodding. 

“My Sister to be.” Loki magicked himself a cup of his own coffee as he took an armchair near the couch. 

“Maybe...” Aubrey said looking at Thor who on the outside seemed unaffected, on the inside he winced. 

“Maybe...” Loki chewed her word before sipping his drink. “This predicament you are in...” He slipped slowly watching Aubrey for any type of misstep for his brother's sake. “When does it end?” Aubrey’s eyes narrowed at the other Omega.

“Loki.” Thor said tensely. “You don't have to answer that.” Thor's hand didn't leave her calf nor had his soft stroke on her legs ceased. 

“I for one would like to know.” Bucky and Steve came into the living room and Aubrey sighed giving Steve a look as he came over to her. Steve sat on the armrest her back was leaning on. 

“A Week.” She muttered and all the men took a breath, eyes wide and all on her. 

“What.” Thor shifted his body to face her completely, his legs moving under hers. 

“Aubrey.” Steve started, his hand falling to her shoulder. 

“I go into Heat in a week.” She looked to Loki glaring. 

“Interesting.” Loki looked to Thor who was still processing. 

“I do want you guys to rush things or..” Aubrey pulled her legs to her chest her feral no longer wanted to play her Omega games. “Force me to choose.” She toyed with her mug. 

“Aubrey.” Steve commanded her like the ALpha he wanted to be for her. Aubrey tilted her head to him but didn't look him in the eyes. “We won't force you but you should have told us what time frame we were working on.” Steve chastised her lightly. 

“OH!” Bucky jumped grabbing a flower from the vase on the dining room table handing it to Aubrey. “The First impressing Rose!’ He grinned at her. 

“I’m sorry?” Aubrey took the rose with scrunched eyebrows. 

“It's the Bachelorette!” Bucky smiled like a mad man.

“BUCKY!” Aubrey whacked him with the flower laughing the edge off the moment. 

“Well it makes sense; Each guy gets two dates alone and then a day before your heat you pick the ALpha for you.” Bucky shrugged and Loki sat up. 

“And the best Alpha wins her? Where did you think of this?” Loki Asked Bucky interested. 

“Its a show, one Omega and like 20 some odd Alphas and she gets to weed out her mate! It's the best show! Full of drama and stuff; you would so like it!”Bucky looked to Loki. “Its gonna be on tonight if you wanna watch with me.” Bucky said nonchalantly and Both Steve and Aubrey shared a look asking the other if it were possible that Bucky was into Loki...

“I would like that.” Loki said almost softly.

“Ok, now that is out of the way” Steve looked to Thor, “I think Bucky's right, we should each get to take her out twice preferably alone that way she gets to suss out her feeling for each of us with the other messing it up.” Steve said and Thor nodded. 

“If that what Aubrey wants.” Thor said looking to Aubrey who rolled her eyes shrugging. 

“I suppose it's better than you two constantly fighting for my attention... the only question is who goes first?” Aubrey asked and Thor leaned back.

“Steven should,” Thor said and Steve looked taken back.

“Sure I’ll go first.” Steve caught the eyes of the other Alpha.

“I will need time to prepare what I have thought of, you may spend the day with her, Nights after such dates will be spent with us all. No overnights.” Thor said looking at Aubrey who nodded. 

“Ok, well..” Steve cleared his throat. “Bucky mind if we step out together, Aubrey why don't you get ready with Thor.” He stood touching her hand before grabbing Bucky “I’ll come to get you in few.” Aubrey raised her mug as he left. 

“So Punk whatcha got planned?” Bucky asked once Steve Shut the door to their quarters. 

“Classic Brooklynn date,” Steve glanced at Bucky who nodded. “Bring her to the museums than to Antonios for dinner, Icecream after.” Steve was shucking off his clothes as he went to the bathroom Bucky following him in, leaning on the sink as Steve jumped in the shower. 

“How you feeling, I know you and Bic started off rough.” Bucky pointed out. 

“Good, we had a good day yesterday, it's just that I know her and Thor have this connection I would hate for him to win just cause we had a misunderstanding.” Steve started to scrub. 

“Win?” Bucky echoed. “This isn't about Winning Steve.” Bucky said slightly protective of their other Packmate. 

“I know that Bucky, I just mean she was mine first,” Steve said as he rinsed suds off himself. “I just wish we could go back in time.” He spoke through the water. “She was so perfect the night of the ball, so soft and sweet, Everything I wanted in an Omega. The way she bared her neck to me on instinct....” He sighed. 

“I want you both to happy, she is our Packmate even if you and she don't pan out and as long as she picks one of you and lives, I’m happy.” Bucky said holding out a towel for Steve as he stepped out of the tub. 

“AS long as she lives... “ He paused smirking at bucky will rubbing his hair dry “With us.” She winked and Bucky snorted. 

“I’m gonna help Bic pic an outfit.” Bucky walked out. “And wear your blue shirt, you know it makes your eyes pop.” Bucky called. 

“You like looking in my eyes Jerk?” Steve yelled. 

“Shut up and wear the stupid shirt, punk.” Bucky barked as he shut the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly sorry this took so long to get out. I feel Awful. I have little excuse other then I feel into the big sad and in consequence, I fell very deep in a fic hole.... GUYS SERIOUSLY check out Tilltheendwilliwrite here on Archive, she has this three-book series that's 800k + ( Loki/OFC) Its pure magic. All her work is. She is an inspiration. I couldn't put my phone down for a week straight. I was up till like 3 reading every day and then reading all day. Its one of those fics that makes your heart race. IT doesn't excuse my lack of writing but I feel deep down that everyone should check it out. its soooooo freaking good.   
> I am sorry. I try not to force my writing sometimes I write in my other stories some times I write nothing. I trying. Be patient. 
> 
> Thanks for reading more to come!   
> Like this? Check out my page for my other work! I started on a Mob!Au that gonna be fun and tragic.  
> Until next time XO


	16. First Dates and Other Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey and Steve have their very heated date that ends with a gift from Asgard because as is things weren't complicated already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you guys love me? just remember you love me....

Steve was waiting in the foray of the Avengers compound for Aubrey, who Bucky had said was almost ready. It was later in the morning, but with Friday so helpfully getting tickets and a table book on Steve's behalf, he knew they could get through everything in a timely fashion. Steve was ready to sweep her off her feet and win her heart like he had the first night. He did wear the blue dress shirt Bucky told him to, he tucked it into his more favored pair of grey slacks and his recently polished brown leather shoes, using whatever edge her could to win her back. 

Steve was hoping to recreate their first meeting at the ball... well first meeting as mates... the way she acted as the perfect Omega for his Alpha. 

The door to her room Opened and Aubrey and Thor came out chatting with Bucky and Loki on their heels but Steve only had eyes for Aubrey who was dressed up, looking much better than the last few days. She had some color back in her complexion, and seeing as she had finally been sleeping the darkness under eyes had lightened. Her eyes and hair were a blacken bloody red, very different from the night of the ball. She held herself differently than before too, Steve liked her as a teammate, she had been soft open, easy to be with... Now she was constantly vigilant and hardened. 

Time. She needed time, with time Steve could bring her back. She was different from the first meeting but he could work on it; he knew he could bring her back the sweet girl he knew before all this. 

Thor held her waist as they walked down the hall, his forearm pushed up the light knit cardigan she wore over the skin-tight black dress she had painted on, the pink sweater made the all-black edges she normally wore soft. Her hair was tied up halfway in the back showing off her face. The red and black tones in her hair acted like a warning that her Feral still held control. 

“You look beautiful.” Steve smiled, and she shrugged shyly letting Steve pull her into his grasp away from Thor who to his credit, let her go easily. 

“Play nice.” Thor took a step away. 

“I know the rules.” Steve sighed. 

“I wasn't talking to you.” Thor made Aubrey laugh and roll her eyes. 

“Yes, your highness.” She teases lightly. 

“We will be back by evening.” steve confirmed to Thor who waved him off. 

“Take your time.” He paused winking, “You will need it.'' It was Steve's turn to roll his eyes. 

“I'll keep everyone else off your backs.” Bucky said and Aubrey looked at him gratefully. 

“Thank you.” She shifted next to Steve. “Let's get this over with.” She looked up at Steve who gave her his best smile. 

“Awe come on Omega, it's not going to the dentist. It will be fun I promise.” Steve held her close. 

“I will be the judge of that.” Aubrey pulled him to the elevator, Waving to the group that saw them off, giving Thor one last glance, he held up a thumb encouraging her. He was oddly supportive of everything and truth be told she needed it. The last thing she wanted to be was a bone two Alphas fighting over. Thor made it easy, Steve was more stubborn but he had less time to deal with the two mates thing so she couldn't fully fault him. 

  
  


Steve brought her to the museum and while she couldn't do lots of walking she could do slow spurts. Steve was patient, he talked constantly. Art, as it turned out, was his true expertise. He spoke at lengths on brush strokes and colors. He loved the history and the emotion. Its was kinda cute watching him light up pointing at displays. Aubrey was happy to just be out of the tower, while art wasn't her thing she was happy to look about. 

Steve was a little overbearing when she walked, practically threatening to get a wheelchair anytime she looked even a little winded, but she gave him her very best feral look and he backed down, very reluctantly. 

“So Steve.” Aubrey and Steve made it to the restaurant for a late lunch, finally giving her time to rest, even though she never admitted it out loud she was tired of walking. “What do you want in a mate.” It was a simple question, one that was asked on all first dates. 

“Like my ideal mate?” He asked moving to pour each of them a glass of wine from the bottle the waiter left for them. 

“Yeah, What do you want out of your mate?” She asked, she had decided to ask Thor and Steve the same questions and compare them. 

“My ideal mate; Family oriented. I don't just mean babies, which I want, I mean Bucky, the team, they are my family and I would do anything for them, I need someone who understands that.” Aubrey nodded. “I want a mate I can rest in.” She frowned and he sat taller. “I have been fighting my whole damn life. I spent my childhood fighting loss and sickness. Then I got the serum and I fought in the war, then out the ice I just fought. It's all a do.” Aubrey's inner omega pouted when the feral didn't let her purr in comfort. “I need a mate who will give me some reprieve from it all. A place to rest.” He took a sip of the wine, his feet were intertwined with hers for the sake of her not seizing out, but he liked the touch. “I always liked how soft and easy you were, I could just be in a room with you and it was not a big deal. You were a good friend before I knew who you were.” Aubrey's eyes were piercing. 

She wasn't that person anymore. She knew that and he knew that. 

“Steve.” She said firmly ready to say just that. 

“I know.” He watched her shoulder tense even more than normally were. “I know the horrible thing happened to you but the professor said we could get you back if we tried, and I intend on trying. The Omega I met at the ball that was my ideal mate. Brave enough to ask for a dance, but still flushed at a compliment. That's who I have been waiting for my whole life.” Steve said and Aubrey bit her lip, while her feral was ready to argue her omega begged her not to. It was clear he could not handle her being feral. It wasn't a bad thing. Maybe she could be the girl she used to be. Maybe she could be who he met that night again. 

The only question was did she want to. 

Head vs heart. 

Her head said to fix herself, go back and be who she was but her broken heart, the one that knew better said no. 

“We will work this out, if not as my mate then as my pack. I won't let anything happen to you.” Ever the alpha, Steve tried to reassure her. 

They lapsed into silence. One that said something to both of them. It wasn't simple or easy. It wasn't like the night of the ball even though Steve really wanted it to be. She wasn't really that girl anymore, it was a hard pill to swallow that he might never get her back. 

“Tell me about the x men.” Steve switched lanes, pushing his own hurting heart to the side. 

“What do you wanna know.” She asked and he shrugged. 

“Why did you leave them, before joining us, you were in the middle east right?” Steve asked and she leaned back thinking on her words.

“I spent my whole life with the team, My family, Logan is pretty much my father and for twenty-something years we ate, slept, and breathed with each other.” She shrugged. “I needed to be alone, I wasn't happy there, I needed to find my own happiness alone, not in others, not in my team.” Steve chewed her words. 

“Omegas are pack oriented though, was it hard to be alone?” He asked and she stifled her eye roll. 

“It won't kill an omega to be alone.” She sneered. 

“I didn't mean to offend, I was just trying to understand.” Steve held his ground, not budging. 

“It was hard at first.” She narrowed her eyes. “But loneliness is a part of life and if I can't handle it then what business would I have being in a group. It's not my team's job to take care of me, it's mine.” She paused. “Omegas don't make nests for other people, they make them for themselves. Alphas don't need a nest to sleep, betas don't need a nest, only omegas do. I had to learn to be happy in my nest for myself.” She sat higher. 

“I sleep much better in your nest than in my plain old bed.” Steve interjected. 

“But you don't need it. Mates like the nest, yes, but an Omega would go crazy without one.” Aubrey took a breath. “I was a orphan, I was unwanted by the only people in the world who were supposed to want me, that did things to me.” She looked away from Steve, she could smell his hurt for her. “I spent my life trying to be the best, to prove my worthiness and I realized I was looking for worth in the wrong place, so I asked Charles to send me on my own mission. Mutants in the middle east had no sanctuary, it was an unspoken war over there, I gave what aid I could until Nick happened upon me.” Steve knew the rest. 

“He wanted to integrate Mutants into the Avengers.” She nodded. 

“I wasn't going back to where I started and I want a place of my own.” She shrugged. “It made sense.” The waiter came back with their food and the conversation was halted. 

“So you and Bucky are friends.” Steve said between bites, hoping to lighten her mood. 

“Yeah, he is a good man.” She twirled pasta on her fork. 

“It's nice to see him open up to you.” Steve watched her eat. 

“We don't talk about much to be honest.” Aubrey met his eyes. “He likes not talking about things, I get that.” 

“People pry into him all the time, it's nice that you don't.” Steve agreed. 

“He and Loki hit it off.” Steve laughed and shrugged. 

“Bucky has a thing for him, every once and a while Loki pops up and he and Bucky will play chess for hours on end.” Steve shakes his head. 

“It's nice, they both are like odd ones out.” Steve hadn't thought of that. 

“I don't think they are mates but I think they like each other regardless.” Aubrey made a sad smile.

“It sucks.” She muttered. 

“What?” Steve asked. 

“It's just that they like each other, they are good together and what because their biology doesn't match they can't be happy together?” She put her fork down.

“It doesn't suck, there's someone out there for them, they know that.” Steve pushed his plate away. 

“How does not having a say in who you end up with not suck?” Aubrey challenged and Steve actually looked upset. 

“Because having a soulmate is worth it.” Steve jaw clenched. 

“And look how good it turned out for us.” Aubrey spit. 

“Aubrey.” Steve sighed and scrubbed his hair. 

“Is this your perfect system in motion? How does our situation not suck?” She asked softer now. 

“It does suck but we are the exception, not the rule.” His alpha started to cloud, and because of that her feral did too, he would not bully her into complacency. 

“Thor says that there are multiple soulmates, maybe they are still mates even if there is some else.” Steve tossed his napkin on her plate. 

“Of Course Thor would say that, he was tricking you.” Steve growled.

Aubrey jumped up and pushed herself over to steve side, holding his shoulders in a hot grip that almost burnt his shirt. 

“Let's get one thing straight, Thor didn't trick me. Ok?” Her eyes were engulfed in black with red flecks. “I chose Thor. That night I picked him, he gave me a choice and I picked him. You don't get to be mad at Thor, he did nothing wrong. I made a decision.” Aubrey's nose flared. “IF you want to blame someone then you blame me, you want to be mad? Be mad at me. Not Thor.” She tightened her grip. 

“Then what are you doing here with me?” Steve's voice was dark, husky, he tore her hands off his shoulder and held her wrist tightly. 

“I am here because while the feral picked Thor, my omega picked you.” She blinked in surprise at the words. It was so clear now. It all made sense. Her softer side, the girl she picked was Steve's but the girl she was after the heartbreak picked Thor. The only question was who did she want to be now?

“Let's go.” Steve stood still holding her wrist. “You are getting worked up and I won't risk what chance I have of getting you back- if your levels drop I lose you too him, and I won't do that over a disagreement.” Aubrey was too shocked at her own revelation to say anything. 

It wasn't about Picking between Steve or Thor. it was Picking between herself. 

Who did she want to be?

  
  


Silence now suffocated them on the way back to the tower. Steve decided to take her back to the tower, skipping getting ice cream in favor of taking her to her nest where she could regain her omega. That's how he won her, it was to bring her back to herself. 

On the elevator he remembered just how to bring up her Omega. He pushed the halt button and Steve stepped in front of her before she could ask what was up he tilted her head up with his hand, his fingers dancing over the curve of her jaw. She looked at him like she was going to tell him off but when her mouth opened he ducked down and sealed his lips to hers in a kiss that could match the heat of her flames. 

She buckled under his alpha, that for the first time since the ball he let have complete control. He took the way and Alpha took an Omega and even her feral couldn't fight it. 

Her arms were caged between them as he pinned her to the wall behind them, angling them so he could press against her completely consuming her with him, in a prayer of hope that it make her choose him. 

It was a hot kiss. A great kiss, but it felt... off. To both of them but neither of them stopped when their tongues touched, or when his hand that wasn't holding her head to his brushed down the curve of her waist. 

Aubrey pulled away for air and he opened his eyes catching the glimmer of her old one's water over, the golden flecks he remembered from the night they bonded looked like shiny gems. 

“The broken part of me wants to forget, forget you and that night, it wants to snap our bond like a twig. The broken parts that made me who I am today wants to pretend that none of this happened.” Her red, kiss swollen lips trembled slightly as she spoke from the depth of her soul.

“You don't think I want that too? The way you talk makes me want to curse you and leave. You say it sucks that you got stuck with me that you willingly choose another man. Do you know how much that hurts?” Steve held her close, nearly crushing her to him. 

“Why don't we? Why don't we just let go?” She asked, pleading. 

“How can I? I know it's so pathetic of me but I can't let you go if I know there is even a glimmer of hope that I could have it, have the you I had before, I will wait forever if there is a chance.” Steve's forehead knocked against hers. 

“It will only hurt us in the end. All of us. No matter who I pick or what I pick it's going to hurt.” She closed her eyes, her hands touching his chest. 

“What did you say earlier? Some things are a part of life and we have to be able to deal with them.” Steve hands twisted in her hair. “This is just a part of life.” He paused. “And I hope whatever choice you make will come because you can live without it. If you pick me I want you to because there is no other way it could be him. That what we all deserve.” Steve pulled away. "A love without doubt."

“How do I...” Steve kissed her gently to quiet her. 

“Trust me, you will know when the time comes.” Steve pulled away and hit the avengers floor, the elevator whirling back into motion. 

Aubrey shook herself, and the feral in her eyes returned but Steve felt good about his decision, he could smell the light notes in her scent, but he could also smell a new wave of pain. But everything with a grain of salt. 

The doors opened and instantly something felt wrong to Aubrey. She took Steve's hand and barreled out of the elevator, the confusing confliction of emotions forgotten at the new scent that filled the Avengers living area. 

“Tell him no.” It was Thor's voice that boomed, his agitated scent that put her to high alert. 

“I am here by the will of the King.” A new voice rang and made Aubrey's teeth bare. 

“I am telling you no if my mate-'' His words fell when Aubrey stepped in the living room. 

“Oh Norns, like we need more drama.” Loki looked to the ceiling. 

“Bucky?” Steve asked from next to Aubrey, who was glaring at the woman who stood way too close to Thor. 

“Odin has sent Sif to protect the future king of Asgard.” Aubrey shook with rage, her hands sparking, making Steve yelp in pain. 

“He did what.” Aubrey's eyes burned bright red and hands turned to flames. "Sif, the Omega he told me mated with you!" She spoke to Thor who was lost in her presence.

“Odin's beard!” Sif gasped jumping in front of Thor her sword poked at Aubrey who snarled. 

“Sister Aubrey, Meet Sif, Sif this is Thor's mate Aubrey.” Loki spoke for Thor who was sputtering with half sentences. 

“Get her away from him before I burn her where she stands.” Aubrey was too full of rage that she didn't notice she was no longer touching one of her mates. 

“Omega." Steve hovered afraid to touch her but also afraid not to touch her.

“GET HER AWAY FROM HIM I SWEAR I WILL LIGHT THIS PLACE UP!” She Yelled and Sif flinched but didn't move. 

“Look lady I don't know you but she will.” Steve said but she didn't budge so he sighed looking at his mate's other mate. “Thor Move.” Steve barked and Thor snapped out of it and pushed Sif to the couch where she toppled gracelessly.

“Omega I can explain.” Thor found his words and she looked at him, both alphas closing the space around her as she started to drop like a wilting flower.

“You better.” Her flames fell when he touched her hesitantly, and Aubrey collapsed into Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehee...... Just when you think I cant make something worse... I do...
> 
> Thoughts, feedback, theories on who shes gonna choose? I want to hear it all!
> 
> Thank you for reading along!  
> Want more from me? I have other stories, I am currently working on a Mafia!Au that's all angst and sex if that's what you're into check it out! 
> 
> See you soon xoxoxoxo


	17. Blessing and a Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey and Thor learn a lot about their relationship and Odin and make plans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1000% sorry this took so dang long. Truly that was uncool of me. 
> 
> I finally took a small break from my very large story I am trying to finish ( if you haven't check it out I totally recommend it if you waiting for updates here.)

Thor clutched Aubrey close to him, huffing her scent in after being deprived of her for so long. 

“See drama.” Loki rolled his eyes.

“Brother.” Thor groaned.

“I’m just saying.” Was all Loki replied earning a look from Bucky.

Thor held Aubrey close to him as she blinked up at him, he was unsure if she was even really awake, but slowly her body stiffened up, as she gained what little strength she had left in her. 

“Aubrey.” It was a gentle purr that passed his lips in a whisper. “Odin has stirred up trouble, I assure you I had no hand in this.” She watched him. 

“It's not like I want to be in Midgard.” The new female voice spoke from behind Thor, Sif sat herself up huffing. 

“Sif.” Thor hissed. 

“Why did he send her?” Steve asked from behind. “I mean realistically.” Steve gave an apprehensive look to Sif. 

“I am a ploy, Just another pawn in Odin's games.” She looked at Thor with a raised eyebrow. “We are all just chest pieces in his game and Aubrey is the king on the other side, he is aiming to take her out.” Aubrey started to straighten up in Thor's arms, her strength coming back to her. 

“If you know you're just a pawn, why did you come?” Aubrey looked past Thor's bulky arm that encased her. 

“I might not like his games, but I am not going to commit treason, I figured I would play his game and be like a double agent.” She smiled pleasantly. 

“So you're not here for Thor?” She asked and Sif rolled her eyes. 

“As if.” Sif shrugged his shoulders. “I grew up with him, I see him as a brother.” Aubrey looked to Loki who was eyeing her with a certain amount of disdain. 

“Take me to our nest, I'm exhausted.” Aubrey looked up to Thor. “Loki, Bucky set Sif up in a guest suit.” Steve frowned at Aubrey. 

“Wait!” Steve touched her shoulder. “You're just going to let her stay just like that?” Thor too looked down at the Omega with concerned eyes. 

“Well We can say no to Odin's will, can we?” She smiled at Sif. “Your welcome here.” Sif brightens up, standing.

“Thank you!” Sif looked to Thor and Aubrey squinted her eyes but didn't let her smile waver. 

“Please Alphas, bed.” She looked to her two mates and their single focus returning back to her health.

  
  
  


Once back in her quarters, Aubrey tossed off her shoes and cardigan, falling into the nest groaning. 

“Omega why did you invite her to stay, she should be on Asgard-” Thor started once she was in bed with Steve on the other side of her.

“Thor, hun.” she patted his thigh. “Trust me.” As she spoke a green simmer brightened her more muted room, and then dimmed as Loki and Bucky appeared. 

“That is so Cool.” Bucky gushed, flinging into the nest, looking up at Loki who winked at the Alpha. 

“My sister to be you are more wicked than I gave you credit.” Loki came and sat on the bed near Bucky. 

“I am so confused.” Steve sighed, leaning his back on her headboard, his hand falling onto her shoulder. 

“You felt something didn't you?’ Aubrey asked Loki who nodded. 

“Father has blocked her from me.” Loki looked to Thor who groaned his head going into Aubrey's lap and she leaned on Steve's shoulder. “There are only two people I can't read, mother and father, I can deduce that father has blocked her from me for some reason. 

“I’m sorry, read?” Bucky asked.

“I am the God of lies.” Loki said flippantly.

“So you're always lying?” Steve asked. And Loki laughed, 

“No, in fact, it is quite the opposite. I am very truthful.” Loki sat straight. "I can tell if someone is being honest.” His eyes flicker to Steve for a moment. “But you little sister is quick to see.” He praised Her. 

“I don't trust her and I don't think you do either.” Aubrey said toying with Thor's hair as he stayed still in her lap. The day had been torture without her, even with the excitement she came home too, he hated every moment they were apart. 

“No I don't, and I trust our father a lot less.” Thor and Aubrey's bond tightened and she looked down at him, seeing the pain that crossed his eyes with Loki's words. 

“He isn't like this.” Thor muttered. 

“No, he isn't this irrational. I don't understand him anymore.” Loki looked away. 

“Could it just be fear? Isn't he like dying or something? Maybe he just isn't ready to let go.” Bucky rationalized. 

“No, he misses our mother, he wants to see her again. This is something different.''Thor rolled his head on her lap so he was looking up at her. Watching the way they absorbed the information as it came. 

“Something great scares him, something disturbs him.” Loki mutters ominously. 

“And it has to do with Thor?” Steve peered down at Aubrey who leaned on his shoulder. 

“At this point, I'm not sure what it has to do with, he is being unusually frustrating about birthrights.” Thor's eyes looked at Steve. “Loki should have the Throne, everyone knows this. I am no king.” Loki chuckled in agreement. 

“Father had him sit in on a hearing once and Thor's Snores interrupted a great dukes monolog.” Loki teased everyone and looked at The bulky prince as he pouted.

“I had just come back from a Midgard mission,” Thor spoke in his defense, his fingers tracing Aubrey's leg faintly. “I don't know how you find such joy in it.” 

“ It was an important monolog.” Loki's eyes roll to the sky.

“So what now? With Sif?” Bucky asked, watching Steve. 

“Aubrey?” Thor asked and she Shrugged. 

“Keep your friends close and the people you're suspicious of even closer.” She grinned wickedly, the fire that mutated her genes danced in her eyes like an explosion waiting to happen. 

“I thought it was to keep your enemies close.” Steve asked, brushing her hair gently with his hand.

“No, Enemies get eviscerated.” The group all laughed. 

“You spent too much time with Nat.” Bucky shook his head. 

“If she is up to something I say we let her do whatever it is.” Aubrey's eyes closed. “We have the home-court advantage.” She leaned her head to Steve's bulky shoulder, her fingers still trailing through Thor's hair. 

“It's your world Omega, we are just humble to live it.” Thor got a hair tug and an eye roll from Aubrey before she smiled down at him. 

Steve left Aubrey alone with Thor to get a duffle of clothes; not everyone had the magic to switch clothes with a bolt of lightning. They sat across from the other in their nest, her feet in his lap. 

“How was your date?” Thor asked, picking up her right foot and rubbing it gently.

“He took me to the art museum and then for food.” Aubrey sighed, his thumbs rubbing away all the walking they had done. 

“Did you have fun?” He prodded. 

“I like to listen to people talk about things they are passionate about.” She hummed at his magical hands. 

“Did you do any talking?” Thor asked and she smiled lightly.

“I think this is cheating.” She laughed and Thor chuckled, needing his thumbs through her arch.

“I’m not trying to con information, I just wanna know about your day.” Without realizing it her pheromones had spiked out a small scent of love, just a little flicker that piggybacked on her natural fragrance. 

“It was a good date, heated but good.” She conceded, neither commenting on the way her scent had changed on a dime for him. 

“Heated.” Thor echoed with a sour face.

“We argued...” Thro brows furrowed in annoyance, but he didn't comment on the other Alphas' bad form. “We kissed.” She added and Thor's jaw clicked but he again said nothing. 

“I see.” He picked up her other foot. 

“We did so much walking.” She groaned as Thor made tingly feelings shoot up her. 

“Are you ok?” Thor asked without sounding like he was patronizing her. “You stood on your own.” He commented and She thought for a moment. 

“Ir was like seeing you with her... I was going to burn the world. I couldn't help it.” Aubrey said sheepishly. “I felt this power surge thought me...” Thor watched her as she recounted. “I'm tired for sure but I am recovering faster.” 

“That's good to hear.” Thor was content to just sit here with her and talk, even about the other alpha. He hoped that even if she did pick Steve she would allow him to be her friend still, Thor couldn't think of a life where he wasn't near her in some capacity. 

  
  


Sometime later Thor Stood with his nose in the freezer looking for the popsicles his Omega claimed would be in here, but Sam had buried everything under frozen meats he was saving for a barbecue. 

“My prince.” Sif's voice set the hair on his neck standing up.

“Sif." Thor didn't turn around he just dug deeper, hoping to the Norns he could get out of the kitchen swiftly. 

“What are you doing?” She asked and Thor yanked out the whole box of popsicles, slamming the freezer door.

“Fetching my Omega what she desires.” He shook the box. 

“You shouldn't be fetching anything, do you not have a servant to do that for you?” She blinked up at him. 

“Should I have called for you?” Thor spits and she flinched. 

“I’m here to aid you in your endeavors.” She smiled and Thor bared his teeth. 

“Then remain silent and out of mind. It is on my Omegas kindness that you are still here.” He took a step to the entry of the kitchen. 

“Is she your Omega?” Sif leaned against the island.

“It is none of your business.” Thor didn't look back at her. 

“Must not be easy to share her like that...” Sif added and Thor turned half way. “You don't have to share, You could have any Omega.” She crossed her arms. 

“I have the one I want.” He said. 

“But are you the one she wants?” Sif asked.

“What do you want Sif?” Thor demanded, about losing his patience. 

“I was once your greatest confidant, I only wish to help you.” Thor looked her over. 

“I need no help from you.” She rolled her eyes. 

“How do you plan on dealing with your father and wooing your Omega at the same time?” Thor clutched the box of cold treats. 

“I will do nothing about my father, I refuse the throne; It is Loki's, not mine.” She sighed. 

“You are not thinking right, it is your birthright!” She pointed out. 

“A kingship is a privilege, not a right.” Thor boomed. “Loki will be the greatest King next to my father. I would fail and in that the realm. It takes a wise man to know his place.” Thor glared at her. 

“This is your Omega talking, you're not thinking clearly, I can smell her feral all over these walls.” Thor clenched his jaw.

“Sif.” Was all he said and she stiffed up. 

“Fine.” She held up a hand. “I thought I would at least say my peace.” Thor sighed. 

“Well you have been heard loud and clear; Good night.” Thor stalked out of the kitchen. 

“Sleep well, my Lord.” She called after him. 

  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
  


Thor woke early, bouncing with joy. While Sif had utterly pissed him off last night nothing could dampen his mood today. 

“Omega.” Thor's words kissed Aubrey's ear as he gently shook her awake. Her face was Steve broad back while her hips were nested into Thors. “Come now Omega we will miss it.” He urged. Aubrey let a groan and Steve echoed it. “Aubrey.” Thor purred, kissing her scent gland gently. “Rise my beloved and I swear it shall be well worth it.” He promised, she peeked an eye open but didn't move. “I have coffee.” This she rolled away from her other alpha for. 

“Coffee.” She murmured. 

“Yes and I thought maybe we could go for a walk.” She smiled at him, the red in her eyes blazing with joy. 

“A Hike!?” She grinned full and toothy.

“A small one.” Thor nodded smiling at her smile, He touched her cheek softly. “Tell Steve and Then I’ll help you get dressed.” She nodded and sat up wondering where they would go while pushing her messy her back before leaning over Steve, whispering to him goodbye before sliding out of their nest with Thor. 

Steve was back to Snoring by the time they had gotten to the dresser. 

Thor closed his eyes as she dressed in leggings and a tee, pulling on her sneakers; that he laced for her. They quietly made their way out to the common room where Thor had Coffee waiting for them and a leather bag. 

“Coffee from Asgard and a small breakfast by the palace cooks.” Thoor tucked the thermos in the bag and took her not to the elevator.

“Thor... Where are we hiking?” Aubrey asked with hesitance and Thor just grinned opening the balcony door tugging her with him. 

“Trust me Omega?” He asked and she looked weary.

“To a degree...” She watched him stretch out his arm and Mjolnir flew into it. “No no I do not.” She back peddled. “Thor.” She said as he put an arm around her middle. 

“We aren't going far.” He said and with his other wrist, started to swing Mjolnir until a crack of lightning lifted them off the ground. 

Aubrey was pressed into his chest, eyes scrunched, and her fists knotted into his tee shirt. 

“We’ve landed,” Thor whispered into her ear and she peaked an eye open, but all she saw was a bulky arm. Bravely she looked up and around said arm and she gasped. 

“This isn't earth.” She looked at him wide eyed. 

“No.” Thor conceded looking with her. “It’s Alfhiem.” Thor said watching her closely in case she fainted. 

“Not New York.” She looked at the lush forest that was teeming with exotic flowers. Even the air was different, it was warmer, gentler, it felt like magic. 

“No, This is the home of the light elves. This spot we are now is a trail called _Lar -oh tád_ or the Journey of Two.” Thor's eyes had not left Aubrey, watching her take the land was much more of a sight then the land itself. 

“You speak Elven?” She tore her eyes away from the scene to look at Thor.

“I have the gift of All Speak, I understand all forms of communications.” Thor smiled down at her but not in a gloating way, more of a way that he was happy just to share himself with her. 

“Impressive.” SHe smiled at him and then turned back to the forest. “Show me this hike, It's not every day a gal gets literally swept off her feet to another world.” Thor chuckled and took her hand in his palm, giving her space but still holding on to her. “Does this path mean something to you? Journey of Two, seemed like something mystical.” Thor let her set the pace and as they passed the entrance of the trail he let out a deep breath, grinning like a fool.

“It is Mystical. This is a path only bonded mates can take, it is a sacred right.” Aubrey cheeks heated up, and not because of her powers for the first time in her life.

“Thor.” She breathed.

“It's the first part of the Asgardian Betrothal.” Thor gave her a shy smile. “I didn't want to scare you, it's really is just a walk.” He said and she huffed but didn't chide him. “It's a short walk to landing, and that's where the magic begins.” Thor winked and Aubrey again blushed.

“It's not like a love spell where My cloth just disappears?” Thor bellowed out a laugh.

“Do you wish to be naked with me? I seemed to remember some rules you gave us.” She playful shoved at Thor with her free hand, and she blushed a deeper red. 

“Shut up.” She rolled her eyes at him and he laughed, pulling her a little closer, going deeper into the elven forest. 

“There is a pool of magic, that if one goes in it can heal their mana.” Thor looked at her with a grin, “But it can only be skin and water...” Thor wiggled his eyebrows.

“I knew it!” She laughed. “Ancient perverts.” Aubrey laughed. 

“It's optional.” Thor said, “I wouldn't stop you, but it's up to you.” Thor grinned at her. “Maybe I’ll just go in on my own.” He added and Aubrey shook her head turning away from him. 

“You're just as Bad as Steve.” She sighed, still smiling. 

“Have some mercy on us Omega, We can't help it.” He led them down the path. 

“It's so beautiful here.” Aubrey which topics. 

“None like it is the whole galaxy.” Thor agreed, looking about. 

“I suppose you've seen most of it.” She looked at a bird that flew past. 

“A vast Majority, yes, The Warriors Three, Loki and...” Thor swallowed. “Sif and I did my fathers bidding for many years.” Aubrey lip curled at the other omegas name. 

“Here I thought I was well traveled.” Aubrey with a frown.

“You have probably seen more of Midgard than me.” Thor pulled their intertwined hands closer. 

“Mostly war zones, nothing, nothing like this.” She looked about and Thor stopped them on the trail and turned his body so they were facing one another. 

“Then you and I are the same, I only was in battle, never sightseeing, and I have never seen this trail before.” Aubrey looked to her feet.  “Do not feel insecure because Sif has traveled with me or that I have seen more. Life experiences are non-comparable.” Thor reached over to touch her face gently. “If you and I bond, We will see the universe together if you so choose.” Thor promised. “I would like to see all of Midgard as well. Seeing as I am guardian of it.” He waited for her to meet his eyes, the warm red was softened. He loved the fire that laid behind it, the way it fluxed between hot passion and rage. It was enticing. 

“It's just that...” She looked at his leather boots intently. “You're a prince, a god.” She chewed on her lip. “I’m just an unwanted Mutant.” She looked up at him toying with their hands. 

“In my land, we do not have mutants, we have people who can wield seiðr. You wouldn't be an outcast, you would've been cherished and elevated.” Aubrey couldn't picture a world where those with powers were cherished. She had spent years in mutant refugee camps protecting children whose only faults were being born. “And yes I am Royalty but technically now so are you so, there.” Thor watched her eyes widened.

“WHAT.” She Shrieked, making a few animals rustled away.

“You are my Omega, That makes you a noble above all. Once we are bonded you would kneel to no man.” Thor watched her take it all in. “You wouldn't need to do anything, I have no intention of being king so it's really just a title that gets you good food.” She laughed and Thor took a breath of relief. 

“It's so hard to think of it all. You and Steve are these legendary men and I’m nobody.” Looked up at him finally. 

“You're not nobody to us.” He ran the back of his hand down her cheek. “Norns wouldn't have picked someone who wasn't extraordinary to stand at our sides. We are equals in the eyes of the fates.” She leaned ever so much into his touch before breaking away to look at the trail. 

“You're too kind.” She took a step forward and Thor followed in suit, not letting their hands part. 

“You're too hard on yourself.” Thor muttered and she didn't disagree. 

They walked in silence as Aubrey mulled over all Thor had said. If she chose him there were strings attached. 

“Why do you think your Father hates me?” She asked and Thor furrowed his brows. 

“Why do you think he hates you?” He fired back quickly. 

“Well, you said that if we mated I would be royalty so you could be king even if you mated me so why is he pushing Sif so hard?” Thor opened his mouth a few times but no words came out. 

“I hadn't put thought into that angle.” Thor said quietly. 

“And It's not because I’m a mutant, you said so yourself you all aren't prejudiced. So There a reason he doesn't want you with me.” Aubrey's brain was like an unweaving ball of string, maybe it's the magic air but she felt like she could see everything so clearly. “And if you and I are true mates, why didn't we see it before? It felt like once I joined the team you were always called away.” Thor couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before. “And Even if he didn't want me with you why was he going a step further and pushing me to Steve?” Aubrey was now musing aloud. 

“Oh.” Was all Thor said as his brows scrunched. 

“It's one thing to force you to mate with Sif but Who cares who I end up with?” She asked and This Thor knew the answer to. 

“I would only mate with Sif if I knew my mate was gone,” Thor said quietly. “If His plan had unfurled the way he wanted it to, you would have mated with Steve and I would have been so filled with grief over you and then the upcoming loss of him that if he asked me to do anything I would have done it.” it was now Thor’s turn to look away.

“Thor.” Aubrey stopped them again, they were nearing the end of the path, but she wouldn't go a step further without him promising her one thing. “Alpha.” She said so clearly, full of conviction that he could refuse. 

“Omega.” Thor looked at her head on and she stepped into his personal space, putting a hand on his heart and another on her jaw. 

“Swear to me right now that if... I choose Steve or Feral you will only mate with a person of your own choosing. Your life is your own.” She looked at him, her heart hammering. She could never live with herself if she knew he was unhappy because of her. “Please promise me.” She begged. Thor looked down at her and he was helpless to her pleads. 

“I swear on my mother.” It was the only thing he would never disavow. “I will mate with whom I chose.” He swore and Aubrey felt like she could breathe again. 

“Good.” She smiled lightly, still holding on to him. 

“I’m sorry for anything my father's done to keep us apart.” Thor said in a whisper now realizing he might have been doing much more than they realized. 

“You have been just as wronged.” She whispered back. 

“I do not think that is so true.” He touched her back, pressing her ever so much into him. The heat that came off of her seeped into his bones and melted him. 

Aubrey stood there both holding and being held by Thor and she couldn't help but think that it was as easy as breathing to be with him. It felt so right. She wanted to hold him and never let go. She felt their bonds thicken within her and she gasped at the feeling, like they were being knit together. Thor's head fell onto hers and he breathed in her scent.

It was like the universe had been held back and when they got closer it was being released. What was and should have been all this time was finally coming into place. 

Aubrey leaned up, swept up in the feeling that flooded her system. Her lips brushed over his, softly, as if she were sealing a prayer on his lips. Once he felt her he kissed back without hesitance. It was a meeting of lightning and fire, It sparked and ignited both their hearts, making the feeling that had flowed into them explode. Aubrey's hand on his chest clenched as he lifted her up,their mouth never ceasing to stop the exploration they had been making. Thor's hand moved down her spine to grip and her ass as he held her up. Pushing into his kiss her hands drifted into her hair, tugging him closer. 

His alpha was intoxicating, she wanted nothing but his taste and with every second that he touched her she felt stronger then before. As He started tugging at her clothes a cold tingling fell over them. 

Both of thier heads snapped up and watched as hundreds of flowers bloomed and exploded over their heads raining down golden sparkles. 

Red mouthed and breathless Aubrey looked as it rained magic over them. 

“We have been Blessed.” Thor's mouth fell on her neck where her mating gland was. “This is Norns magic. The Fates are blessing our bond.” He kissed and sucked on her throat, marking her in a hickey. 

“It's wonderful!” Aubrey touched the sparkles that fell in Thor's hair.

“It's rare.” Thor licked the magic that had fallen on her skin. 

“Are you eating it?” She looked down at him and laughed. 

“For good luck?” He shrugged, still holding her up. Aubrey giggled and tipped her head down and licked a strip of gold magic off his cheek. 

“Oh it tastes like...” She mulled it in her mouth. “Like a fresh sweet apple.” 

“Let me taste.” Thor crashed their lips together once more., swallowing her moan when the magic and their pheromones mixed. 

>>>>>>>>

“Sif.” Outside of the Avengers Tower Sif crept out into the dawn. 

“Allfather.” She rushed over to Odin, falling to her knees.

“None of that you fool, don't make it obvious.” Odin pulled at her till she stood. 

“I’m sorry.” She mumbled. 

“My son?” He asked, getting to the point he didn't have much energy left in him. 

“He went out with the filthy...” She didn't get to finish her sentence before the King slapped her. 

“She is the Heir to the Múspell Throne, She is power overall.” Odin hissed at her. “She deserves the respect of that title.” Sif looked away sneering. 

“I’m Sorry my King.” She conceded. “He left with her early this morning,” Sif said ANd Odin nodded. 

“It is ok, She will not go in to preheat until this evening. You will be able to lock her away?” Odin asked. 

“The Frost Giant you sent was successful, She made her chains out of the Vibrainam she stole and had enchanted it. It will render her powers useless.” Sif smiled.

“Good. Here is the potion. Drink it fast and return to Asgard as soon as possible, Thor will notice the scent quickly.” Sif took a small vile in her hands. 

“Once he knows what will stop him from going back to her?” Sif asked.

“Leave that to me. I have been planning this since his birth.” Odin's eyes flickered in sadness, and then he disappeared to prepare Asgard for what would be a very long night. Holding Thor down until Aubrey had broken their bond either by choosing Steve or going feral will be the hardest and worst thing He has ever done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH FOR WAITING SOOOOO LONG!
> 
> Anyone have any theories as to What Odins planning and Why???? It will all make sense soon but until then I wanna know what you think. I know How I want it to end but If enough of you disagree could change it...
> 
> See you all soon!


	18. Bad Luck at Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey has bad luck... That's it, that's the whole damn story in a sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me cry twice.

Steve and Bucky had come back from a much-needed gym session when Aubrey and Thor had finally returned home, with a crash of lighting and a series of giggles from Aubrey. The sound both filled and pained him. 

“It's in my hair!” She laughed and Steve followed the sound into the living room where the Omega was giggling.

“It's much stickier than I imagined.” Steve and Bucky shared a look and Steve braced from the worst but when they rounded the entry and saw them he too almost starting laughing. 

“A blessing.” Aubrey rolled her eyes turning from Thor's chest where she has been clinging to smile at steve. 

“This is a look.” Bucky tilted his head and grinned at the smiling gold that dusted them. 

“Some Magic or something, I think it's just pollen,” Aubrey said and then shrieked when Thor ruffled his hair and showered her with it again. “Alpha.” She cried and Steve watched with a tight jaw. Their date definitely went better than theirs had. 

“I’m sorry Beloved.”Thor circled her waist from behind. “I will personally help get every speck off you.” She turned her head, her nose nearly grazing his neck. 

“That's more like it.” Her eyes Lingered on Thor's neck but she tore away to focus on Steve. “How was your morning?” She asked him and came a little closer to her. 

“Good Bucky and I got in a good session.” Steve checked her over, smelling the air, it was odd, while her scent had Omega in it it was different, just subtly, only a mate would notice it; but it was stronger like yesterday when they had shared the kiss but with Steveher feral edged away, with Thor it seemed to meld with her Omega. She smelled more like a lavender latte, bitter and sweet.

It was like a glimpse of who she would be if she picked Thor.

“That's good, I could tell last night you were feeling restless.” Despite the fact that Thor hung off her like a shadow, letting her tend to her other alpha with all the respect he could muster. Steve felt like the only thing in her world. 

“I'd rather be with you.” He said softly and she smiled. 

“Your sweet.” She said and he smiled back at her. 

“Loki tell you tonight?” Thor asked Steve and Steve tore his eyes away from the red ones that had his attention. 

“Yes!” Bucky said from behind excitedly.

“Tonight?” Abrey looked up at Thor and he grinned. 

“I have a good feeling about today so I decided to do both my dates tonight, even sharing the night with Steven.” Thor said and Aubrey flicked her glaze between the Alphas. 

“Not that I need it.” Steve said under his breath and Aubrey sent him a smile. 

“Well, I more intend on sharing the night with you as her Packmate, Seeing as my timeline is shortened for a real Betrothal to run its course, I am packing it all in one.” Thor's hands tighten around her waist. “Step one went off better than I could ever hope.” Thor watched as her eyes smoldered like embers in a fire. 

“You wouldn't be saying that when you're picking every last speck of gold and putting in a jar for me.” She said in a sing-song voice. 

“You're going to save it?” Thor said surprised. 

“I assume it will glow and glitter forever?” She said and he nodded.  “It will be cool decor then.” She looked at his hands on her waist. It was a very Omega thing to want. Both the Alpha's swallowed, hard. 

“Then I will very diligently take every grain for you,” Thor vow and She beamed. 

“Thank you.” She looked at him with a certain emotion Steve couldn't pinpoint exactly but it was one he hadn't seen on her ever before. 

“Let's go to the Nest.” Thor pushed her gently on. “Steve, You wanna keep her entertained while I do the princess bidding.” She stomped on Thor's foot and he pinched her sides.

“DON'T EVER.” She growled at him with a feral voice and a large smile. 

“Fine, fine. “ Thor scooped her up into his arms, “Your majesty.” She Squirmed in his arms trying to wack him but he held her tight to him grinning like a fool.

Steve followed behind leaving Bucky to wait for Loki who had asked for his help. Aubrey was placed on top of their nest, Steve sat in front of her and Thor was behind her starting on grabbing the magic dust and placing it in a glass bottle. 

Aubrey was in a good mood, maybe the best mood since before all of this had started and Steve soaked it up, Even though in the back of his mind his alpha reared it ugly possessive head because he knew it was all because of Thor. 

“So what is tonight?” Steve asked while watching as Thor dusted off their omega off with silent strokes. 

“On Asgard when one finds their mate the families of each come together in celebration. Seeing I am royal is a bit more extravagant, and is more widely celebrated... When a god finds a mate it's a blessing on the land.” Thor talked of the other world in such a way that even Steve was invested in it. “It's a feast with drinking and dancing.” Thor shrugged. “At the end of the night, the bond is meant to be secured, the families give their formal blessings on the union.” Aubrey was picking tiny glowing grains off her clothes as she listened. “It is nothing too special.” Thor said to Aubrey. 

“No rituals or magic pollen?” She asked and Thor chuckled. 

“No, just drinking and dancing.” Thor began on her hair. 

“How formal is it?” She asked. 

“With Loki in charge?” Thor rolled his eyes. “Very.” 

“I have bad luck with formal.” Aubrey looked at Steve at the same time he looked away from her.

“No, you had a bad experience.” Thor turned her so she could have his full attention. “We will change that.” He touched her jaw gently. Steve clenched his jaw; Thor had said what he should have said.

“You are too optimistic.” She turned away from him, urging him to continue. “Watch I’ll spill something on Steve's nice shirt and break one of your toes.” Steve huffed out a laugh and looked up at Aubrey who winked at him. 

  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Loki was in charge of everything and he was a total bridezilla. Aubrey even looked at her flats and he threatened to freeze her. The alphas both stayed with her throughout the day and though Loki made them keep their eyes closed them while he made Aubrey his personal barbie they sat on the nest laughing at her whining every minute. 

Loki chose a mermaid gown that was such a deep red it was near black, it was tailored to her body so that not an inch of her curves were left to the imagination. The dress was not her problem, nor was the interacting gold jewels she was positive were worth more than all of Tony's assets combined; no her issue was the stilettos. 

“Loki.” She looked at them and them back at him. 

“Either you put them on yourself or I do it with magic.” He threatened. 

“I'll kill myself.” Her burnt red eyes had fear in them. 

“You won't. Trust me, just put them on.” He coaxed her and she shook her head. “It will feel like walking on a cloud.”

“The point is smaller than my pinky.” She touched the heel shivering.

“What part about magic do you not understand.” Loki rubbed his temple when she tossed the heels at him. Loki caught them and then they disappeared and her bare feet then became encased with a glimmer of green. “Stand up, I need to finish your hair.” 

“That's cheating.” Aubrey pouted and looked at her Alphas who were both biting their lips holding back chuckles, imagining all that was going down.  “And it's the part where I am supposed to stand on toothpicks and not break my neck.” She grumbled at Loki making no intention of standing.

“Hush up and be a good omega and do as you're told.” Loki grabbed her elbow and hauled her up. 

“Your such a...” Aubrey started as green wisps tangled in her hair. 

“Do you ever stop talking?” Loki demanded as he watched her hair go from wild red curls to a detailed updo, doing a little once over her outfit before smirking at his idea for a final touch.

“Do you ever relax?” She bites back.

“They act like siblings,” Steve whispered to Thor who then couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. 

“Look at yourself then yell at me more. Your not ruining this night for me.” Loki turned her to the full-length mirror he had conquered. 

Aubrey let out a small gasp as she touched her dress. 

“I still hate the heels.” She muttered and Loki grinned slyly taking his victory. Loki's hand waved once more and a small glitter of gold fell over her, it was the blessed magic Thor had jarred for her. It was just a touch over her hair so that when the light caught her bloody red hair it would shimmer making her look like a fire fairy. “Your making me like you Loki.” She whispered turning from her appearance to the Tall Omega on her side. 

“What a horrid thought.” He said in mock horror. “I better leave now before we hug.” He kissed her cheek as he teased her then turned to the men and snapped his fingers. Aubrey spun around to see the green fade leaving her Alphas dressed in special Formal Asgardian attire. 

Steve was is deep emerald blues and brown leathers. His shoulders looked even bigger than normal and his hips that were strapped with leather more narrow. His beard and hair were still a touch overgrown and with the new clothes he looked positively alpha. His eyes opened when he felt the change of clothes and they met across the room, his ice-blue irises shone in the royal blue making them bright like a summer's day. 

Thor Stood and waited till he was allowed to open his eyes and Aubrey smiled at him, his Normal touches of red were gone and in place, Loki had dressed him a black leather, that was engraved with a tangled vine of gold and red. The vines twisted around the leathers and cuffed his arms and thighs tightly. He looked different. More powerful than his normal humble self liked to show. His hair was spiked and if Aubrey looked hard she could see a matching of gold in it, just a hit of that blessing that they shared together... It turned out Loki was a romantic, who knew? 

She looked at Loki who was watching Steve intently as if he were a puzzle he hadn't yet figured out. But then Thor shifted in eager wait and she turned away.

“Thor you can open your eyes,” Aubrey said with a small laugh, he was so respectful it made her giggle. His eyes fluttered open and a large wide grin that held all the emotions he kept on his sleeve beamed over at her. Despite the dark attire that Loki had adorned him in he was still a bright burst of lighting. 

“Norns.” Thor sighed nudging at Steve like they were best friends and not rival Alphas. “We have been graced with a treasure, hey?” Steve looked at the other Alpha confused. He didn't want to relish together or let the other ogling the Omega. Yes, they shared her in a sense but to what extent. Steve was about to question him but Loki put a hand down on his shoulder. 

“Your Guest are all ready and are already drinking, we shouldn't dottle any longer we will miss the festivities.” Loki gave a sharp eye to Steve as if in warning to not ruin what should be a perfect night with petty Alpha egos. 

“Yes!” Thor clasped his hands together picking up one of Aubrey's hands to kiss gently before tucking it in his elbow. 

“Steve?” Aubrey held out her other hand and for a moment he was so confused By Loki's hard glare he had forgotten to move. 

“Yes, let go.” He cleared his throat and smiled, ducking over to her other side. 

Loki led them out to the communal space and Aubrey stopped and gasped. 

“How?” She and Steve looked with wide eyes. The shared space wasn't her home but a gleaming golden hall, with one long table that held yards of food, a fire that was surrounded by lounges and furs, a huge space for dancing, and of course a bar with stools and drink. It was like they had stepped off earth and straight into Agard. 

“Magic my dear sister.” Loki smirked and walked away from the three to greet Bucky who was in a similar outfit as Steve only his was Green and brown, a subtle nod to Loki whose fingers nearly touched Bucky's metal fingers secretly as he stood close to him. 

“Friends,” Thor called gathering the attention of the Avengers and X men. “Welcome to Asgard.” His voice boomed with joy. “While the last week has been dark.” Everyone looked to Aubrey and she grits her teeth at the pity. “I wish us to forget and instead join in joy, a celebration of shared love and Family.” Thor rang and everyone clapped. “There is food and as you all already found out, drink. Dance get drunk and laugh for today we are happy.” Thor looked down at Aubrey, then to Steve silently asking for alone time. 

“I'm going to talk with Sam.” Steve squeezed Aubrey's hand and let her slowly go. 

“So is there anything special I need to? Aubrey asked Thor whose elbow she was till hanging off of.

“A dance?” Thor asked and She huffed. “A special dance.” Thor goaded and she smiled. 

“Fine but if you make any references to royally I'm stabbing your foot with the dagger Loki attached to me.” Thor spun her over to the area they designated for a dance floor. There was music just in the air yet Aubrey couldn't see any speakers. 

“See there is an upside to Loki dressing you as he pleases.” Thor held on to her tightly leading her in a dance ahs she let out a laugh, holding close to him. 

Before Steve could make to Sam he was yanked backward by Loki. 

“We must Speak,” Loki said in an ominous tone and suddenly they were in a room Steve had never seen.

“Damit Loki.” Steve curse scared.

“It's just my room here,” Loki said. “I didn't take you off realm.” Loki rolled his eyes and sauntered away to a cart where a few glass jaws sat. “Sit.” Loki commanded and for an Omega, he was hard to say no too. He held the very air of a King of a Realm. 

Steve sat on the velvet settee and looked around, The room was bigger than his by three, it held a well-stalked library, a large area with what held what seemed to be a science lab and his nest was gigantic, pillows and furs littered over silks. It was a stark difference from Aubrey's nest.

Loki handed him a glass of what he safely assumed was mead before sitting on the matching sette across from him. There was a chessboard on the coffee table between them. 

“What do you want Loki.” Steve took a sip of the Mead, relishing for only a moment in the burn. 

“I was going to ask you the same.” Loki lounged in his seat, exuding power. 

“Do you even talk normally?” Steve sighed into his glass.

“My gift to see deceit.” Loki straightens himself up. “I see it in you when you talk to Aubrey.” 

“I have never lied to her!” Steve alpha flared. 

“No, of course not, but I feel as though you might be lying to yourself,” Loki said with a gentle tone Steve that shocked him, Loki was only ever really soft Bucky. “She isn't going to be who she was, She can't.” Loki said simply and Steve tightened up in an instance. 

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Steve looked away from the dark hair Omega. 

“Yes, you do.” Loki said swiftly.

“She gets better with me, I could...” Loki stopped him.

“But you shouldn’t.” Loki fired. 

“Why shouldn't I?” Steve jaw clenched, “I could make her better.” Steve stressed.

“Better or Who you want her to be. You can no more ease that feral in her eyes as you can Bucky's.” Loki snapped. “It's a part of her like an arm or a leg. You are tolerating it on the condition that it will be gone but even if you get her back it will never be the same.” Loki leaned forward. "It's not going away completely no matter how hard you try."

“Why are you do this? For Thor?” Steve stood putting his glass on the table moving to the door. 

“For Bucky,” Loki whispered. “Bucky Loves her and it would kill him if he thought he help break an Omega.” Loki said softly. “I feel your deception when you talk about her, you're ignoring the facts and it will harm you both in the end.” Loki stood after him. 

“What is Bucky to you?” Steve asked back turned to Loki. 

“I just care for him.” Loki stiffened up and though Steve couldn't see him he looked away hiding away his true feelings. 

“Well, thanks I guess.” Steve left without a word, when he got back to Thor's party Loki was already back and Steve stood for a moment looking at his friends and Family, his eyes settling on Aubrey. Was Loki right? Was he only tolerating the woman she had become until he could have the image of who he wanted? The girl at the Ball all those weeks ago was nothing more than in idea he had clouded his head up with. She was never real. They shared a moment and then she was never the same, He knew really knew her before. 

Steve glanced at Bucky who had found Loki, he watched them as they stood close, but not touching, Loki was right there was no getting rid of the feral Winter Soldier that had made a home in Bucky but Steve had accepted Bucky's Feral.... He could accept Aubreys too; Right? 

  
  


Aubrey and Thor spun around in their second dance and while she was happy in his arms, giggling under the warm muted lights, But her eyes would catch a certain pair every so often. Sif stood on the edge of the crowds staring with un readable look. Her lips were friendly enough, always ready to be pulled into a smile but her eyes were like daggers. 

“Don't worry about her.” Thor muttered when he caught Aubrey's eyes, the dark feral rising subtly.

“Worried... No,” Aubrey turned her focus back on Thor. “A swell of rage yes.” Thor laughed and tilted his head.

“My little fire Goddess.” Thor looked down at her with a warm gaze that made his Alpha waft over her. 

“You really don't mind it do you?” She asked and he looked at her with a question in his eyes. “The Feral.” She said and he hmmed and then smirk slyly.

“I like it.” He watched her face scrunch up. “I didn't really know you with out it." He pointed out and she was about to say more but Steve cut in. 

"May I?" Steve Wanted to erase heat Loki had said, he wanted to prove it all wrong.

"Course." Thor let Aubrey go and Steve stepped in. 

Thor walked away to the bar and Steve held her close, Natasha and Bruce had also joined that dance along with Logan and Rouge. 

"Like the first time we met," Steve said and Aubrey snorted. "Well not met but..." he looked down at her. Loki's words rang in his head and he tried to shake them away but as he looked down at her he realized he was right; There was no going back.

"Close... This time let's hope I don't get called away halfway through." She laughed and swayed with him easily. "I'm still just as nervous." She added in a quiet voice.

"We share a bed what do you have to be nervous of?" Steve asked holding her close to him like he was trying to tame smoke. 

"So many things." She whispered.

An hour later The men had shoved food in her mouth and stuck close to her side, sharing the time together, talking civilly to one another when one by one Aubreys friends came to tentatively say hello to her. The Professor sent his regards to them, but he had locked himself a way to think about what the meaning of the Frost giant was and why it pertained to the things they had stolen.

“Kitten, Captain Kitten, and Prince Kitten.” Aubrey tore her eyes from her Alphas to Logan who stood in front of her puffing a cigar, he was in a tunic and leather breeches. 

“Did Loki get to everyone?” Aubrey asked looking at all the Team members and she realized Everyone was dressed in Asgardian attire.

“I tried to get away from him but he's tricky that one.” Logan's nose scrunched. “Don't really mind the pants though.” He said and Aubrey giggled. 

“Steve, will you Take Aubrey to get a drink?” Thor asked kindly to the other Alpha and she frowned. 

“I haven't gotten to speak with your Father yet.” Thor said and Aubrey raised an eyebrow. 

“I'm not some goat to be bought.” Aubrey took the hand that was on Thor's bicep and put it on her hip. Steve snickered and held onto her hand little tighter. 

“No!” Thor said worriedly. “I only mean to talk alpha to alpha, there will be no bartering,” Thor said and she didn't let her eyebrow drop. “Please let me have some formality in this wild adventure were on.” Thor pleaded and Aubrey rolled her eyes spinning away from him pulling at Steve with a huff. “Thank you.” He called as she and Steve walked away. 

“You ok?” Steve asked as they walked away and Aubrey looked up to Steve and frowned.

“Yeah are you?” She asked and he was caught by the question.

“Little out my depth.” He had a faint blush as they crossed the now expansive throne room to the bar. 

“Me too.” Aubrey squeezed his hand.

“Both your families are here.” He pointed out and she huffed sighing. Thankfully, probably because Bucky threatened them, they were keeping a good distance from her. Like if they stepped near her she would tedder off the feral ledge and never recovered. Everyone her alphas included were just holding their breaths in wait to see just how this will end. 

“Honestly it's the last thing on my mind.” Steve helped her onto the stool near the wall, sitting next to her. 

“What is on your mind then?” He asked, watching her side profile as she thanked the bartender whom Steve had recognized; he tended the bar at all the Avengers parties; Tony trusted him not to say anything that happened here. Aubrey took a sip of one of the two glasses that was in front of them, Steve's hands don't move from the one he clasped on to, always afraid it would be the last moment he was allowed to touch her. Every glance or conversation hung with a sword over him, at any given moment it felt like it would be the last. 

“Thor and I were talking earlier about Odin.” She turned slightly so her shoulders were angled towards him., her neck in full view as her hair was up and out of the way. “I’m scared Steve, I think his madness is not about the throne or him dying... I think it's me.” She whispered looking at their hands that were intertwined. “I think he is trying to block me from something but I don't know why.” She swallowed the fear that crept up her spine and tried to leak out into her pheromones. 

“I won't let him hurt you.” Steve's thumb rubbed her knuckles he tried not to think about the fact that Thor already knew this fear of hers.

“He already has.” She looked away from him. Thor. Always Thor. The wedge between them; the Alpha she picked.

“He doesn't know you, why does he want to hurt you?” Steve asked her, hating the way she still wouldn't look at him as her mind went back to the pain that had broken her very soul. 

“I don't know.” She picked up her glass and stared at the dark liquid, hoping if she looked hard enough at the wobbling reflection it might hold some answer. “But I think it goes deeper and further than I care to admit.” She shot the glass back, when no holy answers revealed themselves in the drink. “We shouldn't talk here.” She said looking at Sif whose eyes never really stop tracking her. 

“You're losing me, Aubrey.” Steve said, inching closer to her.

“Let's go to the nest.” Aubrey said sliding off the bar stool pulling him to the entry, Thor was gone with Logan but she knew he would find her. 

Steve did as she asked and lead her to the room h had come to know well and once the door shut to the nest they stood face to face. 

“Aubrey, what is it?” Steve asked, watching her carefully. The air felt stiff as if it had stopped moving as she worked out what was buzzing around her head.

“It's just that, looking back on everything... I feel like it's all tainted. None of this should've have happened. That night of the ball, you ...me...” She looked up at him and the feral in her eyes was so prevalent; Steve realized just how much hated it, clouding what he knew should be behind it. He was starting to forget the golden flecks that used to paint her irises instead of the blood-red. “Thor... Why had I not met him sooner, why had you and I not gotten together sooner?” She questioned. “We spent months not even knowing we were pack.” She huffed. “And now...” She looked at their hands. “Now with this big choice I have to make; I fear it has more sway then just one dead Omega.” Steve's stomach turned at the mere mention of her death and his Alpha started to pound at him, confused why had she never confided in him? Why didn't she talk to him about this before?

“Aubrey, Why didn't you talk to me about all this before?” Steve asked, they were leaning onto the other, she took a deep breath. “Talk to me, How am I supposed to be your Alpha if you don't ever talk to me?” She bit her lip and then looked away from him.

“You get so sad.” She said looking at the brown leathers that strapped his wide chest. “I hate to see you sad.” She echoed. Steve felt like he had been punched.

“You've been hiding fears from me because of me?” He put a hand on her chin lifting her gaze. “What else are you hiding?” He demanded softly. Aubrey wanted to look away from him.

“Nothing.” She bit her tongue when the look of disappointment graced him.

“Omega.” He said with enough Alpha in it to make her want to submit but he saw how the feral won't let her yield under him. Would she ever do it like she had the first night? Without hesitation?

“What if the only reason we bonded was Because Odin made us?” Her lip quivered and her skin heated up in a flare of mixed anger and sadness. “Only to keep Thor and I apart?” Steve's heart stopped dead in his chest. 

Aubrey realized what she had said without thinking beforehand. And Steve realized it too. 

Steve sucked in a breath, and suddenly he understood it all. He had lost her. It wasn't some time in the last twenty-four hours or even at the ball, she was _never_ his. She _would_ never be his. They were just playing along for the sake of... his feelings... or maybe nostalgia; whatever it was it wasn't genuine.

“You’ve made your choice then.” Steve's blue eyes burned red but not with Alpha with tears. 

“I love you.” She said too quickly like she was trying to undo what was already being done.

“But not like him, never like him.” Steve gripped her hand tight in his. His one last moment to hold her like this.

“Don't do this now Steve.” She begged him and he blinked a tear down his cheek.”Please we have time.” She clutched onto him. 

“Aubrey, We are only delaying the inevitable,” Steve whispered. “You're not my Omega.” She froze in his arms, just breathing heavily. He could feel the hot heat of skin as her emotions fluxed.

“I want to be. I wish I was.” She finally spoke the words coming out like it was being yanked from her throat. Aubrey looked up at him, her red eyes burning into his as she stayed close to him. 

“We can't go back.” Steve said to himself. Loki's words echoing in his head. “I thought I had to fix you, but you already are, just not the way I wanted.” She clutched into him, the feeling of him pulling away from their bonds made her want to latch on to him as tight as she could. 

“I wish I could be her for you, you have no idea how badly I want that. But...” Steve turned away from her, just slightly. 

“It's ok... My Omega who was never meant to be.” He whispered holding her hands still tight in his. 

“Steve.” Her heart quivered in her chest as their bonds pulled from within in the opposite directions, her tugging him closer and him yanking the other way. “Don't do this, please, I’m not ready.”

Steve knocked his head on to hers, his hands moving up her arms holding onto her head, pressing her against him tightly. Damit he wished he could let it all go, be selfish. Take her now, keep her his but he was just realizing due to unknown forces she was never his. Peggy once told him that he can't go back and now he truly understood what she was talking about. 

“We were never meant to love each other as anything but pack I know that now.” His voice was grated with the tears she couldn't see fall. 

“Steve.” She echoed again. “Please.” She wasn’t sure what she was begging for exactly, but she knew she didn't want to let him go. Not like this, not ever. She did Love him. She wanted to be who she used to be for him.

“Shh.” His thumb traced her jaw from where he was holding on to her. “It's ok. I know.” He kissed her temple, holding his lips there as a sharp snap vibrated in them, their bonds falling into nothing. She gasped at the feeling, the way it faded into something else, morphing into the flames that reside in her. “We are always together. Just how it was supposed to be.” He whispered into her skin. And just like that, she felt herself breathe again. The bonds that they had made no longer a burden to choose from but a cherished part of her, her pack, her family. “Go get him Aubrey because I swear if you go feral now...” He pulled back so she could see the pained smile on his face. “I’ll kick your ass.” He said and she sniffled and laughed. 

“Ok.” But she didn't move. “Steve, I’m sorry.” She looked up at him and he fixed the hair that he had mussed up back. 

“Go Aubrey.” Steve said, pushing her to the door. He was no longer her Alpha and he wasn't sure how long she could be away from _him_. 

He watched her swing the door of... her nest and scurry away, the scent of excitement burning like a smoke signal from behind her. 

Steve stood in the room he no longer really belonged in like he had before and decided to pick up his things before she and Thor inevitably came back.

>>>>>>>>>

“Thor.” Aubrey ran to the party, the music was not so loud that everyone turns to see Aubrey looked around with a big smile. She wondered what he would say when she told him she picked him. Maybe he would smelling it on her, the blatant lack of Steve that had turned from her branding to a part of her, like how Bucky's scent had merged that first night. 

She didn't see him but she saw Logan. 

“Logan have you seen Thor?” Aubrey ran up to him. 

“He said he had to get something for you.” Logan frowned and looked her up and down something was different about her, she had a shine about her he hadn't ever seen in his little girl.

“Oh.” She frowned and looked around. “Maybe he is in his room.” she had never been into his room but she knew which door it was and she spun away not bothering to bid her father figure a farewell. 

Leaving the pocket of Asgard she ran down the hall. Sif was standing near Thor's room holding onto a box. 

“Oh Aubrey I was just about to look for you.” She smiled and Aubrey halted.

“Sorry Sif I need Thor.” Aubrey said and Sif laughed.

“Ugh Finally I thought you would never tell him, Poor guy thinks Steve still has a chance with you.” Aubrey blinked.

“How do you..” Sif laughed again, and while the sound should have been carefree it felt just a click off. 

“Oh come on. I could see it the second I came here, I stood next to Thor and you threaten to burn the realm down.” Sif said and Aubrey backed away from her as she strode closer. 

“Where is Thor?” Aubrey asked.

“He's on the patio, waiting for you.” Sif said and Aubrey nodded.

“Oh ok, thanks.” She went to leave immediately, she was feeling weaker by the second. She hadn't been away from an alpha like this in some time. 

“Wait, he asked me to give you this.” Sif held up a box. “He said if you accept to meet him on the deck.” She smiled. 

“Why didn't he have Loki do it?” Aubrey asked her flames just barely hiding under her skin.

“He and Barnes...” She coughed. “Are sucking face on one of those lounges near the fire.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Oh.” Aubrey didn't even notice them in her pursuit of Thor. 

“So do you accept it?” She asked as she tossed the box to Aubrey who caught it, her flames falling away so she didn't burn the gift. It smelled like thor so she opened it quickly. In The wood box on top of gold silk was a gold cuff. “It was Frigga's, his mother, It was the final Gift Odin gave her in their Bonding ceremony. Made with Elven gold and bonded with the blue fires ofJorinhiem.” 

“Isn't that where Lokis from? The Frost Giants?” Aubrey didn't touch it. She never liked Ice.

“It was spoils of his conquest that came million years ago, it won't hurt you.” She said and Aubrey bravely touched it and she smiled. He was passing down his family to her, giving her one of her own. “Put it on and go get him.” Sif leaned against the wall, the white dress that was painted on her flowing like a cloud around her. 

Aubrey slipped the cuff on with a swell of heat that came with her happiness and as the cuff clasped over wrist a shock of ice filled her veins; Sif darted forwards and slammed Aubrey into the wall, covering her mouth in case a scream might have passed her lips. She would have if she wasn't is so much pain that it left her winded in shock. She had never felt agony like this before. Her fire was smothered in a mountain of snow. It was there just caged away.

“Finally.” Sif grinned wickedly. She tugged Aubrey, dragging her into Thor's room, shutting the door quickly. Aubrey collapsed onto the ground writhing in pain. “Damn this is more easily done than I thought it would be. She crouched down to look at Aubrey's whose eyes had engulfed in black of her feral as it tried to break whatever power was over her. “I’m going to need to borrow that dress.” Sif reached into her dress bra and pulled out a small vial of purple liquid. “To Asgard.” She winked and pulled the cork out and downing the bottle and then touching Aubrey's head closing her eyes a shutter passed between them. 

Aubrey watched with black eyes as Sif transformed into Aubrey, dress and all but the cuff that held her down in pain. Sif looked down at her new body and smiled, only it was Aubrey's smile. 

“Oh you know, I heard you were waiting on your heat to come and us Asgardians have a like trick for planning our heats. Sif still leaning over Aubrey like a wolf to her prey, grabbed another vile from her bra, and yanked at Aubrey's hair pulling her head up, she let out a little whimper but the pain that froze her was so bad she could even breathe let alone speak. “One little vile and you can have your heat whenever you want.” Sif bit the top off and pushed the bottle in Aubrey's moth, who was so cold she couldn't even turn her head away as the bitter liquid fell down her throat. “Happy heat,” Sif thought back to what Odin had said; how she deserves the respect her title claimed for her. “Your majesty.” Sif left with not even a passing look at the Omega who was now writhing in two different pains; and yet Aubrey only thought of Thor.

Aubrey closed her eyes and reached for Thor but it was so hard to focus on anything but the pain.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sift left the room and locked it from the outside with the key she had found in his room when she first snuck in two days ago. She put it where the little bottle used to sit in the bra of her dress and she then shook her shoulders out and she walked forward imitating how Aubrey did, with stiff shoulders and hard chin. That was the feral in her, it was always showing its small ways. 

Thor really was waiting on the patio but he hadn't given the gift to Sif he did Give it to Loki who was currently looking for Steve and Aubrey who had slipped off earlier. She didn't have to think of an excuse now. 

“Bic!” Bucky yelled down the hall near the party where she was heading too. 

“Bucky.” Sif didn't bat an eye when her voice sounded different. 

“We've been looking for you.” He smiled then frowned looking around her. “Where's Steve? Are You ok?” He started to panic because she wasn't near an Alpha. 

“We...” Sif sniffled. “Broke out bonds.” She whispered and Bucky and Loki both gasped. 

“Really?” Loki asked shocked. 

“Yes, we decided it was better if we were just packed. I'm on the way to talk to Thor.” She gave them a sad smile.

“Before you do that, Oh, this makes this so much better.” Loki grinned. “If you accept this gift you will find Thor on the patio,” Loki said and handed Sif a different Box than the one she had found in his room that had smelled like him. “It was our mothers, Odin had The Dwarfs craft her a wrist brace with the Norns magic mixed in, they had been blessed on their walk thought the  _ Lar -oh tád  _ with the magic flowers too.” Loki said as Aubrey (sif) opened the box. 

“Just like us.” She acted misty eyed as she put the bracelet on.

“You accept him?” Bucky asked, watching her closely, he couldn't explain it but something felt so off about how she accepted the gift. Aubrey didn't cry... Ever. Her flames always would burn any moisture away. 

“He is my alpha.” She sniffled. 

“Go.” Loki shooed her and Bucky opened his mouth to ask her another question but she was gone, off to the patio. 

“That was weird.” Bucky said watching as she opened the french doors.

“Was it?” Loki was grinning like a cat, happy for his brother. 

“Her eyes watered,” Bucky said slowly. “She doesn't even sweat.” Loki pulled Bucky away from the party. 

“I didn't notice." Loki was too focused on looking at the cuff his mother wore every day of his life. It was to be given to Thor's mate, Loki had his own heirloom from his mothers but still, it made him a little sad seeing it. 

“I should find Steve.” Bucky looked around the empty hall before longingly looking at Loki with a mixed emotion. He didn't want to Leave the Omega but he had to. Steve was Pack and Loki wasn't even his Omega.

“Go, I will see you later.” Loki was holding himself back too, the omega pained at the distance that was always between them. “I’ll save a bottle mead, and we can do another game of chess in my room.” Loki watched Bucky as he smiled that smile that Loki only ever saw directed at him. 

“Maybe I’ll play better drunk.” Bucky took a step back.

“Maybe I'll let you win.” Bucky snorted.

“Careful your Omega is showing.” Bucky winked while walking backward. 

“I think I made that leather too tight you starting to sound delusional.,” Loki called and Bucky grinned cheekily.

“I don't know how tight does it look from behind.” Bucky spun around and struts away Leaving Loki to gape at the Alphas ass as the leather spread taunted across his back, the green only added to the fact that Loki Coveted him like he never had another Alpha, But his vow to his mother as a child rung in his ear. He could never show his true Omega until Thor was mated, it was very important to her. He failed her in life but in death, he would honor her. 

  
  


Thor waited in anxiety. He was showing his heart to Aubrey and if she accepted it then, then he truly had the hope she was his. He didn't expect her to leave Steve just yet, but Maybe with his mother band on her arm, made from the same blessings, it might be a sign they are going to be together. 

“Alpha?” Thor's heart lurched into his throat. He turned slowly. There was a fire out here that added light but other than that the night had covered everything completely, and yet she shone for him. A beacon of light to guide him. 

“Have I told you how stunning you look in Asgaidianware?” Thor said and she smiled, he half expected an eye roll but she just came closer. 

“Yah I might Have to wear this again sometime.” She looked down at herself as she walked around the fire. 

“Where's Steve?” Thor asked and she faltered in her step.

“I’m not sure.” She said and soon she was only a foot away. 

“He let you out of his sight? Are you feeling alright? Thor reached for her and she hesitated, sif knew her skin temperature wasn't the same as Aubreys. 

“I’m feeling a little hot.” She said and Thor respected her space she put between them, her arms were behind her back. “I need to talk to you.” She said looking at the black sky. 

“What of, did Loki Find you?” Thor asked anxiously. 

“Yes, he did, That is what I need to talk to you about.” She said slowly. 

“Is it Steve?’ Thor's heart went from his throat to the very bottom of his feet. 

“Yes it's about Steve.” She said not looking at him. Sif needs to play everything right, he needs to be overwhelmed so he wouldn't notice the subtle differences between The real Aubrey and her.

“You have decided then.” Thor stood up taller. He would not make this hard on her, if she had picked the other Alpha he would congratulate her. 

“Yes.” She whispered. Thor's breath left him as he watched her pull her hands from behind her back, the firelight catching the gold band. Thor stood stunned as she finally looked at him, a smile spent over her face, one he had never seen on her. He was so used to the feral gleam that made her so mischievous and alluring but any smile she graced him with was a blessing.

After the shock subsided he darted over to her to crash into her; the first of forever. She laughed and let him grasp her. Once Sif had him in her arms she kissed him, savoring the feeling of winning. It was a short victory as Thor the moment she was close to him smelled nothing like his mate.

Thor felt his bond rip inside of him in pain like he had never known, but he couldn't pull away from Aubrey to ask why she was hurting because as he tried to she clutched him close whisper Odin's name into his lips and the blue wash of the Bifrost swarmed him. 

When he hit Asgard he tossed Sif who had turned back by the time they reached Odin, his bond clawing at him from the inside and as he stretched his hand out for Mjolnir his whole body was enveloped by chains.

“Now.” Odin barked and Thor looked up to see his father standing in front of him, his staff hitting the ground and the chains that wrapped him locked into the ground, holding him down like a rabid dog. “It's for your own good.” Odin’s magic twisted into the metal and as Thor trashed against them, He didn't know anything other than his Mate needed him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I super luv u.... 
> 
> *i'm sorry for any pain, but just know you signed up for it.....
> 
> see you soon.... :)


	19. The Death of Heirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is laid out and brings destruction to everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see bottom for notes.
> 
> WARNING BRACE YOURSELVES I HAVE OUT DONE MYSELF

Thor was sweating from tugging at the chains that held him down. He could only see red, his rut was snapping at his bones as he felt Aubrey through the void of space and time; She was in heat and in pain; he was failing at the one thing he was made for. He was made for her and he wasn't there to help her... again... 

“How long?” Sif asked standing in front of Thor as he strained against the enchanted chains. 

“Soon.” Odin paced his one eye shifting between Thor and the large fire that was the only thread between Muspelheim and Asgard. 

Thor thrashed and howled. Even from the vault of Asgard, they could hear the lighting and thunder that was striking abrasively them like he was trying to tear the palace apart with his sheer will. 

“Before or after he floods Asgard?” Sif asked while watching Alpha as he was in a blind rage. 

“I’m not sure.” Odin snapped, eye going back to his son. Shame filled him as he saw the pain in the actions. The desperation that flexed his muscles looked as though he was trying to tear himself aprt to break free. 

“He will be mine right?” Sif asked her hand, touching his hair that was slick with sweat THor snapped and snarled at her touch and she smirked as swayed over to the wall near him. 

“Yes.” Odin affirmed looking at the future, it was dim but he saw a future with Sif and Thor bonded on the throne. 

After a half hour, the thunder started to shake the foundation of place. 

“Please Thor,” Odin whispered, pacing still. “Forgive me,” Odin asked as he watched the fire flicker. “Once the bonds break it won't hurt as bad.” Odin stood in front of his son. 

Thor heard him but still ignored him. He and Aubrey were clutching at the bond that laid within them with a tight fists as they both fought off the pain. He could feel her pull for him begging for his help. 

“Please.” Thor finally spoke. “Please, Father. I will rule I will do anything, but let me help her.” Thor's head hung in exasperation. He would do anything for her. 

“This is not about the throne.” Odin knelt in front of his son, lifting his chin with his staff to look at the other. So Thor could see this pained him to do. 

“Please, father, don't do this to me. Please.” Thor begged. 

“It's not to hurt you, it's to protect you and all of Asgard.” Odin watched Thor as he struggled, his Alpha was shaking looking for any out, any weakness in the chains, a bargin he could make. 

“Please Father She will die.” Thor cried. “She is my mate I have to help her.” Thunder crashed hard on the ceilings making Odin look up at the cracks that were feathering. Thor was trying to get his lighting though so he could snap the chains, taking the palace with him. 

“You don't understand. I tried to not let it get this far but you wouldn't leave it be.” Odin huffed and tapped his staff to the floor and a magic ripple came and made a force field around the room just as rubble started to fall. 

“I don't understand. She is my true mate, a blessing!” Thor howled at Aubrey clawed in his chest. 

“She is a curse!” Odin shouted abruptly and thor paused a moment at his fathers tone; the hate that hung in his words. “This is bigger than you getting your knot wet.” Odin stood and turned away to watch the fire. “I spent millennia trying to stop her from existing. I sacrificed everything; I hung from a tree to understand how to destroy her but still!” Odin took a hard breath and looked up at the rain that hammered above them. A hole in the vault finally made by Thor as his powers fluxed; growing with need. 

“Please!” It was all Thor could do but beg. “She is a good father, she is pure.” Thor's body hurt from the inside out. He felt like his soul was being crushed. “Please let me go. We will go to the far corners of the nine realms...”

“That is not enough.” Odin shook his head. 

“I don't understand. What did I do? Is this punishment?” Sif was watching in Anger as Thor begged. 

“I know it feels like that but I do this out of love.” Odin stated with a hushed tone.

“Father this is not love this is torture.” Thor gasped as Aubrey's pain intensified- her heat finally hitting her completely. 

“Thor.”Odin started but Thor cut him off.

“If you let her die you will have to kill me too!” Thor shouted thrashing once more like a mad man. 

“You do not mean that.” Odin whispered.

“I will bring this realm to Hel myself in search of her.” Thor snapped. 

“She is the end of all.” Odin walked back in front of Thor. “If she lived she would bring Ragnarok” Odin watched as Thor stiffened. 

“And what of her fall? What does that bring?” Thor spoke through grit teeth. 

“I cannot see.” Odin said. “But I though out time she has tried to find you, if you found each other then half the world would fall to ash and Asgard would fall to the flame.” Thor shook his head disbeivelingly.

“You keep her from me?” thor felt as though he breath had been punched out of him... His life had been a lie?

“Since the beginning of time.” Odin spoke solemnly, the burden of time weathering his words. 

“What did you do?” Thor bellowed, his chains shaking and for a moment Odin thought they would snap.

“What had to be done,” Odin spoke. “I thought when she died the first time I had spared you-” 

“The first time!” Thor howled, his face pinched with pain. 

“She kept coming back; each time close and closer to you.” Odin stood and walked back to the flame. “Each time the flame that sits here would grow. “ Odin looked at the pit of fire.

“Once she was even here on Asgard as a maid.” Odin starred in the flames. “That was the first time you went into a rut,” Odin said and Thor frowned trying to think back. He remembered the first rut, how it made him think his skin would snap off, they thought it was so powerful becuase he was god but it was because he was supposed to mate. “I was blinded because she was in a new form. I almost didn't recognize her but then she lit a candle in the dining hall and I saw her eyes glow red, only a descendant of Muspelheim eyes glow red like that.” Thor knew of the red he spoke of; the burning embers that fluxed and waned with her emotions... the eyes he fell in love with. “I had only just grabbed her when you walked into the feast hall, but it was not soon enough.” Thor stomach churned at the images Odin was painting for him. “Your body knew of her even if you did not understand,” Odin whispered. "She fought me but..." Odin jaw clenched when Thor pain filled the room. 

“You murdered her!” Thor screamed.

“She is the heir to the Musplie Throne! Only she can end this world.” Odin justified. 

“How many times?” Thor choked. “How many times did you...” Thor could even say it. 

“Who could say.” Odin said quickly. “None were quite like the last but...” Thor shivered. 

“And now?” Thor tugged on his chains.

“I thought if she mated with another it might change things.” Odin whispered. “It was easy enough; I just need to manipulate a few things. I admit I was going to bond her with the dark hair of one of her packmates but The captain's pheromones were already so similar to yours that it just took a slight of hand.” Odin muttered. “It would have worked so well..” He tisked. “I just masked your nose and spiked The Captains and bang she was ready to mate with him.” Thor’s rut tugged at his skin, his rage growing tenfold. “But she was called away. I didn't think she would leave him but I think even then her body knew it wasn't right...” Odin thought for a moment. 

“That's why Steve didn't know.” Thor shook his head at all the pain she had gone through. "Why when I first meet her we didn't..." Odin had been playing them like puttets on a string. 

“I didn't know she was so stubborn. She should have just went to him and all would have been well but she fought me at every turn.” Odin looked at the flame with hatred. “Then she went feral and I was relieved-'' Thro snarled. “But you fixed that.” Odin shook his head. “So here we are. If she dies here and now after going feral there will be no coming back she will no longer be an Omega.” Odin said and Thor became possessed with rage. 

“I will not let this happen.” Thor shouted fighting with everythign he had in him.

“It is already happening.” Odin watched the flames dim slightly and Thor snarled.

  
  


>>>>>>>>>

Aubrey laid on the floor unsure if she was even shivering; she was so numb that actually had begun to hurt again. It was an odd juxtaposition; the clash of her heat that was swelling in her and the suffocating arctic that Sif had imposed on her. Her body felt the need but the heat, the sweat was gone. Just pain. She couldn't move or hardly breathe. Her thoughts were slow and jumbled. She knew she just had to call out to someone, Loki or the professor, or hell if she could claw at her pack bonds like she had been at Thor's maybe the boys could find her. 

She took slow breaths trying to control at least that, and then she realized that it was her omega that was out of whack because of the heat and she had a second hindbrain now, one for powerful than her omega... Part of her knew there would be damage if she let it have control but she had to try; She could feel Thor in pain and she had to get to him... she had to try and live like she had promised him all those nights before. 

She just needed her feral to call out for help to everyone and anyone who could hear her. 

There had been a wall in her head that felt like a door her omega was constantly trying to barricade as the Feral banged on the door demanding to be felt and heard. While it had control it was never on purpose, but now with little to no strength she had to have faith that like Bucky said it would be protective of the body. 

Aubrey's Omega let go of the door and let the feral come bursting through, with a push of heat that was under all the frozen ice that encased her. It was enough for her brain to flare up and scream out and tung on all her bonds, shreadign them with her claws.

  
  


>>>>>>>

  
  


Loki, Bucky, a reluctant Steve, and the last of the lingering party-goers were all sitting on the lounge seat that circled the fire pit. Steve was one full bottle of mead down and had a flush in his cheeks but not drunk, damn he wanted to be drunk as he thought of what Aubrey and Thor were doing hiding from everyone. Bucky and Logan were chatting about preferred methods of killing while Loki sat in interipation. His brother had gotten his omega and soon Loki could have his Alpha. 

He glazed over at the sober Bucky, who was acting as a babysitter for Steve. 

The room was furnished with warmth and the fragrance of Asgardian spiced mead and deep sultry music arguably Loki's favorite mood. 

It was perfect... until an ear splitting cry tore at his head and Bucky and Loki both jumped up with Aubrey's name on their lips. 

They looked at the other with furrowed brows as Logan shot up too with a growl on his lips.

“Thor's quarters.” Logan darted with Bucky on his heels and Steve followed a little slower. Loki was gone in a flash. 

Loki stood in the pitch-black room his body stilled for a second looking around with a knife in his hands but then he heard the moan from below him. He flicked his wrist and the room lit up and Aubrey was laying in nothing but her underwear frozen over with frost. 

“Oh, Aubrey.” Loki fell to his knees and looked her over and on her wrist was a cuff that while very similar to his mother's was a fake. Blue webbing was over half her body as the Jorutin magic crept over her; minutes later she might have been dead. It was a miracle she wasn't already. He was also thankful he was the one to find her as anyone one else would die by just one touch of her. 

The door wobbled on its hinges and Bucky tossed his body against it. 

Loki crushed the bracelet with his magic and as it fell from her limp wrist, he was hit with her heat and Loki groaned. Moving fast he grabbed one of Thor's blankets and draped it over her just as the men came flying in the room. 

“Don't!” He shouted and pulsed magic from his hands shooting the Alphas back out of the room. “She in heat.” Loki yelled as they all stood up. 

“Wheres Thor?” Steve asked, coming into the room his hands held up. 

“I will knife you if you come an inch closer.” Loki said as menacing as he could. It was the duty - Omega to Omega to protect each other in heat. Alpha became.... uncouth ... around Omega in heat and Loki couldn't let anything happen to Aubrey.

“Loki, as kind as your being, we only smell feral,” Bucky whispered toeing the line of coming closer. “Where is Thor? She went after him...”

“I don't think it was her...” Loki sniffed her and Under the heat and feral was a certain hag Omega. “Sif touched her last.” Loki said watching as slowly... too slowly the frost melted away as her natural heat came back. 

“I'm confused.” Steve leaned on the wall near him his alpha rage was not as unwraps as normal with the mead loosing his control. 

“Foul play is at foot.” Loki looked at Bucky who cursed and kicked the broken door making Loki wince.

“I knew something was up..” Loki clenched his teeth and looked away from the alpha. 

“Where is Thor?” steve asked as he daring inched closer to Aubrey who laid limp on the floor with strange blue markings on her skin that seemed to move as the seconds waned. 

“He was on the deck waiting for Aubrey,” Bucky said his metal fist clenching. “He told us to find her for him and send her to him, it was like a right of passage or something.” Steve only tore his eyes from one packmate to rest on the other, he felt his bonds shake in him. 

“Loki Is he still here?” Steve and Loki looked to Aubrey and then to all the men in the Logan nodded and spun away sprinting down the halls. “What's wrong with her?” HE asked, afraid of the answer.

“Frost giant Magic, it's fetal to most, but her mutant genes were able to hold it off. Her warmth is returning.” Loki placed a hand on her head. “ See her fighting with her mind, the heat and feral are trying to get control,” Loki said and Steve clenched his teeth. 

“Her feral, if it does...” Bucky asked.

“I'm not sure what will happen but I think she will be lost.” He looked to see the blue magic still wrapped around her. “I will do what I can, Just don't touch me.” Loki said sternly and both the ALphas frowned confused but then a cold green shimmer sparked over him and his milky skin turned to a deep blue, his eyes glowing red, but in a way different to Aubreys, his had no white left in them. Bucky was stunned as he looked at the Omegas' true form, and he was instantly hit as a fragrance unlike any other. 

Like Steve could read his mind he slammed into his brother, smashing him across the room into the furthest wall, as the Alpha in Bucky took full control.

“Let. ME. GET. My. Mate.” He howled and Loki flinched but he couldn't think about the can of worms he had spilled he knew he had to do what he could for his sister to be. He spoke in the Jourtin tongue pulling out all the magic, absorbing it in him. It was like injecting venom into his own blood but he took the bitter magic for his brother's sake. 

“Bucky listen to me, you can't touch him.” BUcky snapped and fought against Steve who wasn't sure how long he could hold him back, his balance was slightly off and the feral that flowed through him made Bucky a little bit stronger than him. 

“ALpha, please, wait,” Loki begged, not looking at him but the Omega calling him by his title calmed him a fraction and distracted him enough that Steve was able to pin him back to the wall. “Please,” Loki said again and Bucky stilled as the last bit of Magic left Aubrey and Loki was able to shift back to his normal form. 

Steve looked over and Aubrey was too back to her normal color and he let Bucky go. Loki had but a moment before Bucky had flipped him to the ground and his teeth were on the omegas neck. It wasn't a real mating bite, more like a preamble to what would come; soon. Loki was stunned by two facts; one being that Bucky had seen him in his birth form and wanted him still - the second was Bucky had claimed him. 

“Omega.” Bucky's hair fell around his face when he pulled back, “You have explaining to do.” Loki for the first time in his life was silent, no witty remark, no sass, no excuse- not one word in his mouth. “But not now.” Bucky did a small push up his arms caging Loki under him, bending low enough for his mouth to brush Loki's lips. 

“Guys.” Steve was kneeling near Aubrey, his chest frozen as he dared not breathe in the scent that was now coming from her, a horrible mixture of Feral and heat. “She's moving.” Loki blinked and Bucky bounced up pulling Loki up with him smoothly. 

“She must get To Thor,” Loki said and Bucky stood behind him, a hand now firmly placed on his mates hip. “I am not sure how long she will be... coherent.” Loki picked his words quickly. 

“Is he still here? Where's Sif?” Steve was still kneeling by his packmate. 

“Thors not here, there's a burn mark on the patio, not sure how Tonys gonna feel about that.” Logan came skirting in, and he winced at the pheromones. 

“Bifrost Makers.” Loki sighed. “This has my Father's smell to it.” Loki's jaw clenched. 

“Alpha, please.” A faint cry came from the floor and all eyes cast to Aubrey whose lips trembled as she tried to speak as she shivered, still the cold lingered in her bones in a way that felt like it was never going to go away. 

“It's ok Aubrey.” Steve reached out to touch her, his hand falling on her cheek and she let out a shutter as the heat from his palm hit her skin. “We gonna find him for you.” He brushed her cheek and her eyes opened, and tears came sliding out, he had never seen her cry before- it felt so unnatural for tears to fall. “I'm so sorry.” He whispered and she focused on him, he wiped the tears away, hating them with his whole being. “Come on, let's go get him.”

The other men watched as Steve, who was putting all of his own wants and needs to the wayside for her. At the moment they were witnessing the biggest act of Love anyone could ever give to someone. Bucky's own heart broke from his brother as he helped his love find her love. 

Slowly Steve gathered her in his arms and stood them up, wrapping the blanket around her tightly, bearing her weight, as she could barely stand. 

“If this is was my fathers hand Getting to Asgard will not be easy, and finding Thor will be a fight.” Loki said and she finally moved her eyes from Steve to Loki.

“I know what I have to do.” She said with a shiver on her lips. “I will need clothes.” She said and Loki flicked his fingers and the blanket fell, and she was in Asgard Armor, an outfit that looked like Thors, and when she took a breath she could smell him on her. 

“It's his amour, modified for your body, that pheromones that linger will help keep your Omega while you-” Bucky growled. 

“She can't go feral!” He yelled. “It will kill her! You weren't there the last time it happened. Loki she can't. We will go get Thor and bring him to her.” Bucky said and Steve's hands tightened on her shoulders, in sheer fear as he remember the last time she had let her Feral have near-complete power. 

“It will be too late. You don't understand by the time we get past Odin it will be too late.” Loki said. “If she can get to him, touch him in some way it might be the only thing that can save her now.” Loki stressed. 

“I will not die without a fight, not this time.” She said, looking at Steve. “I promised.” Steve looked into her blackish-red eyes and he slowly let his grip loosened. 

“Well Will come with you,” She was about to speak and he smiled sadly. “I might not be your mate but I am still Alpha of this Pack, We go till the end of the line doll. If we fail for some reason, I will be there for you in the end. Whatever you pick and whatever falls. I will be there for you, always Aubrey.” He said and she took a shallow breath and her omega trembled at his sweet words. Her hand reached up to touch his cheek and she nodded. 

“I don't want to be alone anymore.” She said and he put his own hand over hers. 

“You won't ever be.” He said and she closed her eyes pulling away. She wobbled for a moment and he had moved to touch her but then flames rose off her skin in patches. Her hair curled with red wisps and when she opened her eyes he could see flames dance in the irises. He used to hate that red but now with the burden of her choice gone he was left in awe, she was beautifully her now, and he loved her for it. He loved her in the right way now. 

“Can we get to Asgard?” She asked Loki who hands flicked to Bucky and Steve putting shields and swords on their hip and backs, their Asgard leathers he had dressed them in easily benefitted for storming the castle. 

“There are places even my father doesn't know about.” Loki held his arms out and the three of them touched him bracing. “Hold on tight it will be unpleasant to break the Asgard barriers.” HE said and without any more warning, a green flash was all that they could see. 

Unpleasant was one way to decide being torn by magic talons, but they all braced the pain and the green neon light ebbs away and it took a moment to adjust to the dimmer light. 

“Where are we?” Bucky didn't move his arm but Steve and Aubrey both lurched away with gritting teeth. The room was massive, and it had a smell... familiar yet...

“My Quarters in the castle, I dug my own path through the shields so I could leave the Realm in a more private manner, I detest people knowing my business.” Bucky's mouth quirked up and he looked at the nest with fond excited eyes. “Let's go, we haven't much time.” 

As he spoke, an ear-splitting crash ofthunder ratted the castle like a feral howl.

“Thor.” Aubrey's hand touched her stomach as heat pain crawled at the sound even as she let the feral have free reign. The heat didn't simmer. 

“Odin must have him locked up.” Loki ran to the large door and opened it the three following after him. 

Water flooded upto their shins as he opened his magical ward from the rest of the hallway.

“What...” Bucky trailed his mate as Loki's face paled. Asgard was flooding, Thor was trying to pull the palace apart in hopes it would break him free. 

“He's below, I feel him.” She said and Loki nodded. 

“My father has a vault...” He gave her a look.

“His guard?” She took a breath to push the pain inward, to fuel her powers. 

“Big.” She nodded. 

“You lot are all about Valiant death yes?” Loki gave her a sad smirk.

“To Valhalla.” Loki used his magic to put his battle armor on. 

“Like you father would let me enter.” She didn't look at the men as she darted off, the smell of Thor guiding her through the castle and river of his anguish. 

“My mother will and you too together can lock him out.” Loki and the boys darted after her, their steps splashed as they tore through the castle.

“I would like that very much.” Aubrey leaped over the debris of the crumbling castle. Loki was manipulating the larger obstacles out of the way. 

“Where is everyone?” Steve asked.

“If my father was smart, he would have evacuated everyone before he brought Thor here.” Loki called as they went as fast as they could. 

They came to a massive crater in the Castle where the main staircase once was. Rain poured through the hole in the ceiling that went all the way from the main tower on the top of the Palace down to the very bottom. 

“The Vault?” Aubrey pointed down only nearly moving out of the way of a flash of Thor Lighting as it struck all the way down. 

“It would appear Thor is making a short cut.” Loki watched as she wiped her now soaked hair from her face. “It will be heavily armed.”

“Good, I have some pent-up aggression.” Flames rose despite the rain, her hair and eyes near black like that dreaded day in Russia. She looked like the evil version of herself. 

Steve inched closer to her, ready to offer to bring her down but she jumped before he could, flames wrapping up and round her. Steve jumped after her without a thought ready to catch her in the air and use himself as a buffer from the ground that would kill her, but her flames started to take shape and fiery wings helped her land Steve tucked and roll around the flames just before another flash of lighting came down, hitting her flames perfectly and he was in awe as Thor and her powers mix flaring out in a quick snap taking out the soldiers that were near them. 

“Shit.” A green flash and Bucky and Loki stood near Steve As Aubrey rose, the crackle of Thor's power lingered on her as if he knew she was close.

"Aubrey you go we deal with the rest." Steve unshealth his sword and she gave him a look before darting off to where she felt the pull to Thor.  
  


Thor Roared and his lighting came down again as he fought with every ounce of power he had. Now he was just bringing the palace down in hope it would make his father leave him to his own demise but when he felt his lighting was joined by a flame, it was a direct line to their bond, he felt her power snap through him. 

His head was hung low, his body stretched to the breaking point but when he felt her his head snapped up. 

“You made a mistake.” THor voice was scratched with how loud he had been shouting. 

“Impossible.” Sif Hissed and Odin's body tensed as Aubrey ran to the large vault door ont he other side, all three could feel her power. 

Thor sent her another jolt and the vault door shuttered. He could feel her, feel her rage and her feral. Again he sent her his power raining down His own fury for her to use and the door cracked. 

“Stop this.” Odin said to Thor but Thor looked him in the eye and summoned the most he had ever dared and she took it; Odin used his own magic to sweep Sif out of the way just as the vault door was torn to pieces by firey lighting. “What have you done?” Odin re-enforced his shields as Aubrey lept in over the rubble. Thor's body shook with pride as he took in her with his leathers on, his power twitching over make her look like an ancient deity of another realm. 

“Give me my Mate or I will take him by any means necessary.” There were shouts of battle behind her, Odin's guards falling one by one by the hand of her pack. 

“Foolish girl.” Odin hissed standing in front of Thor, his staff in hand like a weapon. 

“Aubrey.” Thor and Aubrey looked at one another, once more seperated and yet so close.

“Force it is then.” She flung her hands out and Thor crashed his light down letting it wrap around her flames as she made her way to melt Odin's magical shields. 

“Enough!” Sif Stood up and made her way to Aubrey but a green light stopped her as three men stood in front of Sif on the other side of the shield. 

“I wouldn't do that.” Loki hissed and Sif snapped at him making Bucky growl. 

“Touch my mate and it will not be a slow death.” Bucky looked as feral as Aubrey at the idea. 

“Father I think it's time for friendly negotiations.” Loki looked at Thor as if checking him over. “Put your shields down and we will discus this like sane people.” 

“I can feel her fading... a few more minutes and it won't matter.” Sif smirked wickedly. 

Aubrey just needs to touch him. That was all. Break this shield and touch him, scent him. She could do that. 

“Loki stop.” Odin bellowed as Loki tried to work his magic through the shield to get Thor out of the chains. 

“Father please.” Thor was streaming lighting down on Aubrey helping her but it wasn't enough. 

“This is the end of the Muspelheim threat. With her death, Ragnorock will never happen.” Steve, who was both cold from the rain and hot from Aubreys flames, stepped closer to Odin.

“What are you talking about?” Thor flexed trying to break the chains. 

“I have seen the end of Asgard and it will be by her hand,” Odin said simply. Aubrey paused her fire and then stared at him. 

“You cause all this havoc in my life... All this pain...” She shook with rage. “When all you could have said was 'hey Aubrey my son's mate, how about don't destroy Asgard'.” Her flames still curled around her in wait. 

“It is your destiny.” Odin stalked closer to her and everyone Thor included watched as Odin and Aubrey glared at the other. “Your birthright is the destruction of Asgard.” 

“Birth right?” She blinked. “I'm just a mutant. I am nobody.” She looked at Odin like he was smiling. 

“Your royalty.” Odin barked. “You are not a mutant.” He watched her face twist. “Someone stole you before I could find you...” She frowned. 

“No, I had normal parents.” She said slowly, her fires dimming just a little.

“Did you?” Odin asked and the four men in her life looked at her. “ I See through your flames... The woman who dropped you off at the mutant school was not your mother but a guardian of you... Who left you there I wonder.” Odin was slowly getting closer. 

“It doesn't matter.” She spits. And then her flames erupted blasting in front of the all father. “You want a rise out of me?” Thor watched in a mix of pride and worry as her powers expoded. “I have nothing left to lose.” She shouted and moved closer ready to burn a hole through his walls. 

“Aubrey.” inside Thor he could feel the bond in him fray. The more power she used the more her feral eroded her omega, there was already so little left, and now... “Aubrey Stop.” Thor struggled still against his restraints. She moved another step, the shield odin had put up rippling. “Omega!” Thor roared with every ounce of Alpha he had in him. 

She cut through the shield as he yelled her body moving to him at his command but her eyes, the fire he knew and loved was turning to burnt embers of a dying fire. 

“Enough.” Odin hit his staff to the floor as Aubrey was nearly touching Thor and she skidded to the other then of the vault, her back hitting the wall that held the fire of Muspelheim, in the fight and chaos Thor didn't realize how dim it had become. “Sif, make sure Loki doesn't breach the shield.” Odin did not turn when Bucky and dSteve groweled. The All-father walked across the vault, the rain still pounding against the barrier he made, the distruction that his son had caused made the worst disaster Asgard had ever seen but it was worth it if it meant he could save Asgard all together. “I find no joy in this.” He said gently and Thor thrashed as Odin's staff now pointed to Aubrey who was moved by his magic to her back, her fires now only sparking randomly over THor leathers as she tried to fight both the feral and Odin. “I am not a monster.” It was like a coo. 

“I didn't do anything.” She whispered her eyes slid to Thor from between Odin's legs. 

“I know.” Odin one eye actually looked like it held grief. “But I saw you. I saw your flames, your destruction.” His staff tapped the door and the wall that was holding the fire pushed over and the flame ate it like it was dry grass. “I saw what you became throughout time, each recreation more powerful than the last.” Aubrey looked to Thor as she did everything to stand but she was too tired. 

“Please, Father.” Loki begged from across the shield. “Don't do this,” Loki spoke softly. 

“A good king Loki, does what best for the kingdom, not just his family remmeber that” Odin said looking down at Aubrey as she held eye contact with Thor who stopped moving, He could feel her weakening, like it is his own heart slowly stopping. 

“I picked you, Thor.” She gave him a small smile. “On the bench, I picked you.” She said softly. “And I would do it again. Even if it meant hurting like this, I would do it all again.” He never saw tears on her face before, her heat had always made them non existing so when he watched the one lone tear stray down her cheek it made the reality of what was happening hammer into him, he wanted to break the chain just to wipe it away to hold her has she... “I love you.” Thor's face scrunched up. 

“I will find you again Aubrey.” They both touched the bond that was still hanging by a thin tether. 

“I’ll be waiting.” She agreed and then she used the last of her strength to lift her body, she looked at Steve and he held her eye contact. "Thank you for staying with me." She smiled and Steve tried to break through the shield. "Take care of our pack." Steve hated that she took her eyes off him to glare at Odin who stood in front ofer her. A small flame danced on her fingertips and she pointed at Odin. “Even with my death, I swear that this flame will never die as a penance for your actions- for as long as you live the heat of it will never leave your mind.” Aubrey took a sobering breath, gently touching her mating bond with Thor like a kiss and with her eyes slided shut she fell backward into the flame of her heritage.

The fire blazed with a light and then she was gone like she had never been there.

The realm shook as Thor bellowed out a shout, The thunder echoing it out across all nine realms. Odin fell over as it rocked Asgard so hard the floor cracked in his quake. 

Loki was finally able to free Thor as Odin dropped his shield and Thor having lost his mate could do nothing but fall to the floor, his head touching the ground as he clutched at his chest; it felt like his heart was being burned in his chest. 

“I'm sorry.” Odin looked at the flare as it grew larger and then stopped only to burn as it had for thousands of years. 

“Shut up.” Loki snapped as he knelt next to Thor, Steve ran to the flame and looked at it as if he was searching for her in it. 

Bucky stood with his hands shaking, the sword Loki had given him clattered to the ground as he just blinked. 

“Thor- '' Odin stood And Loki swept his hand out pushing his father back over.

“If you speak again-” Loki was about to start a string of Threats when Thor sat up on his knees, an empty look on his face even though his tears kept falling. 

“Thor.” Sif who had been quiet while Aubrey died walked closer to the princes.

“I need to go.” THor strength was gone from him but his rut was swelling back in him.

“Ok.” Loki hesitantly touches his brother's shoulders. “Where do you want to go.” He asked. 

“Her nest, I’m going to snap soon.” HE spoke hoarsely. 

“Wait You still want her?” Sif asked. “The bond was broken.” Steve was staring into the flames still but when Sif Spoke he spun on his heels and launched tackling her to the floor. 

“You did this.” Her head slammed into the stone floor. “You did this to her.” He snapped his teeth at her and before she spoke or moved his forearm crushed her throat. “She was my family.” His eyes turned red. “You don't get to speak about her.” 

“He's mine now the Allfather said.” She gasped. 

“No Thor isn't yours.” Steve Alpha's scent made her omega cower. “I swear if you touch him I will gut you.” Steve never felt violent until now. “He is not The all fathers to give away, Thor is my pack and as the Alpha of my pack I do not allow you to touch what's mine.” Bucky came over and pulled at Steve as Sif's face turned red. 

“Loki,” Bucky said as he picked Steve up half dragging him over to Thor who stared vacantly at the world around him. 

Steve shook Bucky off And he stalked over to Odin who was on the floor. 

“This is my pack; Thor and Loki are mine.” Steve sheathed quietly. “I am the guardian of midgard and While you may be king here you are banned from stepping foot on  _ my _ realm.” Steve's whole demeanor changed, becoming something he had always shied from. “If you touch my pack or my realm I will kill you. If any of your people set foot in my realm without permission I will kill them. If you speak to my pack without asking for their consent I will kill you. And for what you did to Aubrey.” His mouth was dry as he spoke her name. “I will make sure with everything that I have that she will be avenged. Asgard will burn one day. I will make sure of that.” Odin has never been out alphaed before until Steve stood over him with the soul of a king worthy of the universe.

“I need to speak with my hiers.” Odin said and Steve snarled. 

“I will never be king.” Thor voice was empty, his eyes just glassy windowed to his burnt soul, he touched Loki's hand that braced his shoulder. 

“Nor will I.” Thor looked up at his brother. “May Asgard fall into ruin for what you have done to my sister.” Loki turned away from his father and Steve gave Odin a wolfish grin taking one last look at that flame before touching Loki closing his eyes.

Odin watched as the four men disappeared and he could have sworn that they left the flame grew a little bit brighter as if to seal Steve's promise. He looked to the future but for the first time, he couldn’t see anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had an ending for this story it was quick and easy but then I had an idea... and I deleted the original ending I had..... so this story is getting extended. I hope you all bear with me because I am genuinely excited about the plot I have.
> 
> THANK YOU so so much for loving this story. I know I went MIA but I struggle with mental health stuff and Covids thrown a wrench in my therapy so sometimes I struggle... I hope I'm not alone in that but thank you for reading. I am on a writing roll so a new chapter will maybe be out within the next week.


End file.
